RWBY: Beware the Rider
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: "To those who would hurt the innocent, I give you this one warning: Beware my wrath." -The Rider, a protector of Vale looking for revenge, redemption, and answers. (Inquel to RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx [Remastered])
1. The Rider

_**The Rider**_

* * *

A dance party is being held in a warehouse near the docks in the city of Vale. The host's scroll begins ringing and he answers.

"Yeah!" The host yells over the music.

"Can you turn down the music?" A man asks over the phone, clearly annoyed.

"What?!" The host shouts, unable to hear the man over the music.

"Can you turn down the music?!" The man yells, "I'm trying to get some sleep here!"

"Turn down the music?!" The host repeats.

Instead, the host turns the music up.

"How's that?!" The host taunts.

The host sets the music to its maximum volume.

"How's that?!" The hos taunts, "That much better?!"

"Turn down your damn music or I'll come over there and turn it down myself!" The man threatens.

"Alright, sucka'!" The host retorts as he grabs his SMG, "You come down here, we can dance!"

The man doesn't respond.

"Hello...?!" The host calls, "Hello?! Bitch."

The host hangs up his scroll and continues to dance to the music. Suddenly the warehouse doors are smashed open by a black sports car. The car hits three of the guests before smashing into the DJ booth and speakers. The host quickly runs out the way before he is crushed too. The door opens and a man steps out. He is dressed in a black jumpsuit. Over his jumpsuit are armor plates that completely cover his body. Most of the plates are a matte black, but the plates on his forearms, hands, calfs, and feet are gunmetal grey. The underside of each gauntlet includes three small, double-edged kukri-like blades. Going over most of the armor, is an opened, hooded, black leather trench coat that goes down to his ankles. The coat is tucked into his gauntlets. Going over the coat is a black leather belt with a rounded gunmetal grey buckle and many pouches. On the back of the belt are two holsters for the man's weapons, dual revolver, semi-automatic pistol, and sawed-off shotgun hybrids. Each has two barrels and are black with silver grips and hammers. The weapons fires like a semi-automatic pistol with the power and cosmetics of a revolver, and reloads like a sawed-off shotgun. Covering the man's face is a off white mask. The mask takes the appearance loosely base off that of a human skull. The open spaces for the eyes are covered by black tinted lenses.

"When I don't enough sleep, I get irritable." The man declares, his voice concealed by his mask, "And you don't want to make me-"

The man stops to move his head to the left to dodge a bullet. He looks onto the upper level of the warehouse to see one of the guest who attended pointing a pistol at him. All the other guest draw their own guns. Everyone in this party was a part of a larger gang. The man grabs his guns and front flips, shooting the thugs directly behind him while upside down. He then shoots at the thugs in front of him, but the host quickly dashes to the side, taking cover. The man jumps onto the hood of his car, avoiding bullets. He then jumps off of the car and grabs the edge of the walkway that makes up the upper level of the warehouse. The man swings himself onto the ledge and sweeps the leg of the thug to his left. He then jumps into the air whilst spin kicking the thug to his right.

The man draws his pistols, firing in both directions of the walkway, killing all but one behind him. The man then spins around while moving towards the wall to dodge the thug's fire. Once on the wall, the man shoots the thug, killing him in two shots. Another thug gets onto the other side of the walkway and fires his assault rifle at the man, who ducks down to dodge. The man fires three shots, killing the thug. The man then reloads both pistols. He drops to the ground as thugs on the lower level open fire on him. The man peeks over the edge and begins shooting at the three thugs currently shooting at him. Once they're dead, the man looks to his left to see another thug on the walkway that he is one. The thug fires his shotgun at the man, who side flips to dodge. The man fires both pistols at the thug who slides onto his knees to dodge. The thug fires his shotgun again, but misses as the man jumps through the railing, shooting the thug while in air.

The man hits a barrel with his back and it falls over. Once the barrel lands on the ground, the man fires each pistol to one side, each killing a thug beside him. Another thug attempts to shoot the man, but he rolls off of the barrel and shoots at the thug before he can readjust his aim. The thug quickly moves to side, dodging the bullet, and taking cover behind two barrels stacked on top one another. The man jumps and kicks the barrel on top, sending it crashing into the head of the thug. Another thug throws a grenade at the man, but jumps up, he catches it, and throws it back at the thug who threw it. The thug doesn't have time to move and blows up as the man walks away from the explosion, with his pistols holstered. The man leans on one of the barrels and looks around.

The host, being the last one alive, quickly calls someone on his scroll. When he peeks out of cover to look at the man, he is gone. Startled, looks around to see the man to his left. The man kicks the host's head, sending him sprawling across the ground, and causing him to drop the scroll, which is calling someone named Rhyt. The man approaches the host with one of his pistols drawn. He takes aim.

"Wait!" The host pleads, "Who are you?!"

"Just a man trying get some sleep." The man declares.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" The host quickly says, "You came here just to make us turn off the music?"

"If you were listening on the scroll, I said I would come here to turn it off myself." The man states.

"What?!" The host shouts, "Are you insane?! Do you know what you just got yourself into?!"

The man pulls the hammer on his pistol.

"Do you know who I am?!" The host asks, "Do you know who my uncle is?!

"Yes, I do." The man answers before shooting the host.

* * *

A cop stands in front of the warehouse where the gunfight took place. He stands behind his police car with his shotgun at the ready. The cop turns around when he hears a car approaching. A grey sedan pulls up and a man steps out.

"Detective Malone, good morning." The cop says as he lowers his shotgun.

Detective Malone is an older man with a brown beard and hair. He wears a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red tie. Over his shirt is a brown leather harness with a pistol holster under the left armpit and a pouch for ammo under the right. His shirt is tucked into brown slacks with a brown leather belt. Detective Malone also wears a brown fedora. His badge is clipped to the right breast of his vest.

"Yeah." Malone says as he walks towards the cop, "Something tells me that there's nothing good about this morning. What do we got here?"

"Multiple gunshots were reported coming from this warehouse." The cop states, "I was the first one to answer the call."

"Multiple gunshots." Malone repeats, "You do know whose warehouse this is?"

"Yes, sir." The cop answers.

"Have you gone inside yet?" Malone asks as he draws and checks the ammo in his silver revolver.

"No, sir." The cop answers, "I wanted to wait for backup."

"Well, it's here." Malone says.

* * *

The two open the warehouse doors to be met with a grueling sight.

"By the gods." The cop reacts, "What a massacre."

The corpses of the thugs were untouched, multiple bullet casings line the floor, the tire tracks from the car mark the ground and the burns from the grenade is still present.

"There's gotta' be a dozen, at least a dozen dead people here." The cop observes.

"I guess I don't need this anymore." Malone says as he holsters his revolver.

Malone walks to the closes corpse and observes it. One shot, one kill. The cop kneels down next to Malone.

"These were all Cappuccino's men." The cop observes.

Malone hums a yes.

"Musta' been some kinda' gang war." The cop theorizes.

"No." Malone says, "This was no gang war. Cappuccino's men might be dumb, but they know how to use guns. There would've been other dead people here, not just them. This is something else."

"Well, one things for certain:" The cop states as he rises, "We won't need that search warrant we were trying to get."

Malone scoffs as the cop walks away to explore further.

"Yeah." He agrees, "I can live with this."

"Detective Malone, found something here!" The cop calls.

At the places where Onyx first started firing, are a few gunmetal grey bullet casings. Malone picks one up and examines it. Engraved on the side of the casing is "THIS BULLET CASING IS THE PROPERTY OF THE RIDER".

"The Rider." Malone reads. He looks at the other side of the casing to see another message engraved onto it, "THE BULLET IS MEANT FOR SOMEONE ELSE". Malone chuckles at the joke.

"What do you make of this?" The cop asks.

"This guy's got balls, that's for sure." Malone comments.

* * *

A large, black pickup truck pulls up halfway down the street to the warehouse. Once the driver sees the cop car, he stops.

* * *

"We got company." The cop states.

"Let's go!" Malone orders as he runs to the door.

Detective Malone and the cop run out of the warehouse.

"Stop!" Malone orders, "Stop right there!"

"This is the police!" The cop states.

The driver puts the car into reverse and turns the car around before attempting to drive away.

"Bad idea." Malone growls as he shoots the pickup truck's tires.

"Get out of the car!" The cop orders as he takes aim, "Get your hands where I can see them."

The door opens.

"Easy." The cop says, "Easy."

"Oh please, officer, don't hurt me." The driver taunts as he steps out of the vehicle.

"Watch it." The cop warns.

"Rhyt." Malone identifies.

Rhyt is a dark skinned male. He wears a grey tee-shirt and a black tactical harness with pouches around the belt. His shirt is tucked into black cargos. Wrapped around his right leg is a black leather thigh belt with a pistol holster. Rhyt also wears black leather fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and black sunglasses.

"I should've known I'd find you here, Detective Malone." Rhyt says.

"What are you doing here, Rhyt?" Malone asks.

"Well obviously, something happened at my warehouse." Rhyt mocks, "I mean, can't a man protect his own property anymore?"

"Don't you mean Cappuccino's property?" Malone asks.

"You know, your obsessed with Cappuccino has become quite amusing." Rhyt says, "Always trying to link everything back to Cappuccino."

"Why don't you tell it to the court?" The cop taunts, "You're under arrest."

"Arrest?" Rhyt repeats, "For what?! A traffic violation?!"

"What about this?" The cop asks as he draws a silver pistol from Rhyt's holster, "Looking for some action here?"

"If I were looking for some action, you wouldn't be standing before me as you do roght now." Rhyt threatens.

"Yeah?" The cop retorts as he drops Rhyt's pistol, "That's cause' I'd be shooting you with this."

The cop cocks hs shotgun to emphasize his point. Rhyt tightens his hands into fists.

"Are you kids done yet?" Malone growls.

"I say we take him in and book him right now." The cop says.

"You know my lawyers will have me out even before you get me to the station." Rhyt states, "The time's not worth your effort, now is it, Malone?"

"Let him go." Malone orders.

"What?!" The cop questions.

"I said, 'Let him go.'" Malone repeats.

The cop walks away from Rhyt.

"My gun, please." Rhyt requests.

The cop kicks Rhyt's pistol as he walks by it.

"Nice." Rhyt comments, sarcastically.

"You know, Rhyt, you're right." Malone admits, "You're not worth my time. However, investigating the multiple homicides in your warehouse is. And whatever else we find in your warehouse, is just icing on the cake. You're free to go. And by the way, your car is parked illegally. Better get it out of here before we tow it.

Malone turns back to the warehouse but stops.

"Oh and Rhyt." Malone calls as he turns back to Rhyt, "Here."

Malone throws Rhyt the bullet casing, which he catches.

"Looks like I'm not the only one after your boss." Malone states as he walks back to the warehouse.

Rhyt glances at the bullet casing before looking back at Malone.

* * *

The Rider lies in bed with his mask removed, revealing his tanned white skin and crimson eyes. He struggles to sleep as sirens roar.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" The Rider shouts as he gets up.

He looks out the window to see the police investigating the warehouse.

"Looks like I got someone's attention." The Rider states. He puts on his mask and uses the lenses to magnify his view. Suddenly, the Rider's scroll begins vibrating in his pocket. The Rider takes out his scroll and sees that Red is calling him.

"Hello." The Rider says as he answers the call using the headset built into the mask.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Red asks, "You think this is a game?! What were you thinking last night?!"

"I had a rough night last night." The Rider states.

"I know what kind of night you had!" Red shouts, "Might I remind you what your mission is?! You were to hunt down and eliminate the target, no one else! Drawing this kind of attention to yourself is dangerous for us, and especially for you."

"What's the big deal?" The Rider asks, "I killed a bunch of gangsters. I'm sure the VPD are a lot happier without them."

"You didn't do anyone a favor with that mess you created last night." Red growls, "And you are not working with the VPD, you're working with me."

"I'll still get the job done, I'll get him." The Rider assures.

"We're running out of time." Red states, "He has to know you're coming by now, remember who he is."

"Yeah, I know what the mission is." The Rider says.

"Then stick to it." Red orders, "Don't be so reckless, Onyx."

"I'll call you when I got him." The Rider, or Onyx, says as he hangs up.

Onyx opens his nightstand, inside are his pistols.

* * *

A lone man sits at a table in a restaurant in Vacuo. The man has pale skin and all his hair is shaved except for a single black braid that reaches his hips. He wears a black muscle shirt tucked into baggy black pants. Over his shirt is a sleeveless grey uwagi that reaches below his knees with a thick black obi. The man's forearms and hands are wrapped with bandages and over these bandages are thick silver bracelets. The man's pants is tucked into black boots with silver soles and everything above the ankles are wrapped in bandages The restaurant owner, who is seated at a different table, is awoken when the man's scroll starts ringing.

"Yes." The man says.

"Jet Black," A woman speaks, "you have been activated for a urgent mission in Vale."

"Vale?" The man, Jet Black asks, "I'm a long way from Vale. It would be best to assign someone else."

"This mission is highly sensitive, you are the most capable for the job." The woman explains.

Jet Black sighs.

"It figures." He says, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good." The woman responds, "We'll contact you with the details as soon as you arrive. See you in Vale."

"They better have some good food in Vale." Jet Black says to himself as he stands up.

* * *

Cappuccino stands in his board room, overlooking the statistics from last year. Cappuccino wears a white dress shirt with a black tie. He wears a tan blazer with matching slacks and fedora. Cappuccino also wears grey dress shoes with black toes and soles. Rhyt opens the door.

"Ah, Rhyt." Cappuccino says, "I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can teach the idiots downstairs something about business, since you've handled my weapons department so well."

Cappuccino walks to Rhyt.

"It's great to see you, Rhyt." Cappuccino continues, "But you'll have to excuse me, I'm in an important meeting right now."

"This is more important." Rhyt says, "It's about the warehouse on Baker Street."

"Oh that." Cappuccino responds, "It's okay, I know."

"You know?" Rhyt asks.

"Yeah." Cappuccino answers, "My nephew was having a party their last night, okay."

"No, it's not about the party." Rhyt corrects, "Well, it is. There was a hit on the warehouse. Everyone is dead."

"Who. Did. This." Cappuccino demands.

"I have reason to believe that it was done by a man called the Rider." Rhyt states.

"The Rider?" Cappuccino repeats, "One man."

"This is no ordinary man." Rhyt explains, "I've heard of him before. I know what he can do."

"Who the hell is he?" Cappuccino asks, "So sent him? Is it Torchwick? Is it Brick trying to roast me?"

"It has to be one of your competitors." Rhyt suggests.

"Whoever it is..." Cappuccino begins, "I want you to find 'em. I want you to find 'em and destroy 'em!"

"Oh, believe me, I will try." Rhyt states, "But first, we have the Rider to deal with. He's somewhere out there and he's coming after you."

"Alright." Cappuccino says, "We meed to consolidate all of our warehouses. There's too many targets for him to attack. Move all our inventory to the central warehouse on Main Street. I want you to protect that place."

"What about the Rider?" Rhyt asks, "What do want me to do?"

"Oh, nothing. Just send him a box of chocolates and tell him 'thanks for the memories.'" Cappuccino says, sarcastically, "You idiot, what do you think you should do?! Kill him. Any way you can by any means. Put him in the ground."

"I'll need more men, professional men." Rhyt states.

"Put it on my credit card, okay." Cappuccino orders, "Just do it."

"Yes, sir." Rhyt says as he turns to leave.

"Rhyt," Cappuccino calls, "make sure you find out who sent him. There will be hell to pay."

* * *

Malone looks over the evidence collected from the warehouse. He calls his private analyst, Harvard.

"Hello." Harvard says.

"Hey, Harvard." Malone responds, "Detective Malone."

"Hey, Malone." Harvard says.

"Did you get the package I sent you?" Malone asks.

"Yeah." Harvard answers, "It's pretty wild stuff."

"Our crime lab is getting nowhere with this." Malone states, "What do you make of it?"

"Well, the easy one is tire tread sample." Harvard says, "I tested the residue you sent, and the tires are made from silicon steel fiber alloy. It only used on high performance cars. It's not unique, but it's hard to come by."

"What about the bullets?" Malone asks.

"Now that." Harvard begins, "In my fifteen years with special forces, I've never seen this metal used in any weapon. But for practical purposes, this metal is very soft. So the bullets expand and deform on high impact. They make little holes on the way in and big holes on the way out. And they are much harder to match to ballistic signatures. That makes them relatively untraceable."

"It doesn't make sense if the bullet casings have his name on them." Malone states, "And he left those everywhere."

"Yeah, the Rider." Harvard reads, "Yeah, I don't get that. He-he must be one sick man. Like he wanted to be found out."

"Yeah, or he's bragging." Malone suggests, "Or just plain careless. The Rider must be working for someone to get that kind of financial backing. You think he's a gun for hire?"

"Or he could be a vigilante, that's the word on the street." Harvard adds.

"Either way, one thing's for sure." Malone states, "He has his eyes set on Cappuccino."

"Well then you both have something in common." Harvard says.

Malone and Harvard chuckle.

"Yeah, if that's true, I have a hunch of where this Rider will show up next." Malone states, "Hey, I gotta go. See ya' Harvard."

"Later." Harvard says.

* * *

The Rider pulls up to an empty street. He looks to his left to see a warehouse on the other side of the street. Onyx then walks to the warehouse, fully equipped with all his gear.

"Dramatic entrance." The Rider says to himself as he stops in front the door, "Dramatic entrance."

The Rider draws both his pistols.

* * *

The Rider flips through the window next to the door and points his guns around. He looks around to see an empty warehouse, with the exception of a single hand truck with a note taped to it.

"Well that pretty much frees up my day." The Rider says to himself as he lowers his guns.

The Rider then holsters his pistols and walks to the hand truck. The Rider grabs the note and reads it, immediately getting his guard back up. He jumps to the side, avoiding a sniper round. The Rider fires at the window the sniper round came through, and while not hitting anyone, creates a clearer opening to see Rhyt on the roof of a building on the street behind the warehouse with the sniper rifle that was fired. Rhyt fires again and the Rider jumps back to dodge. He back flips over another round and fires more shots to further clear out the broken glass. Seeing that he is positioned behind the wall and out of sight of Rhyt, the Rider waits.

* * *

Rhyt actives the aura sensor built into the scope and sees the crimson figure that is the Rider behind the wall. He takes aim at the Rider's head and fires.

* * *

The Rider flips to the left in order to dodge the shot. Still positioned behind the wall, the Rider waits. Another round blast through the wall and the Rider rolls onto his hands, before pushing off them and flipping back to his feet, dodging again. Now positioned in an optimal position, the Rider fires at Rhyt, who takes cover behind the wall to dodge. The Rider waits, only to dodge a bullet originating further towards the corner of the rooftop. Rhyt changed positions while behind cover. The Rider fires more shots at Rhyt who ducks down to dodge before shooting back. The Rider fires a single round. The smaller bullet from the Rider's pistol flies past the larger bullet from Rhyt's sniper. The Rider leans his head back to dodge the sniper round, while his goes through Rhyt's scope. The Rider fires again, but Rhyt blocks with his sniper, however the bullet still damages the weapon, preventing it from firing again without repairs. The Rider stares at Rhyt as he drops the sniper off of the rooftop and walks away.

The Rider turns to the door and walks out, kicking the note outside in the process. He looks at where he parked his car to see it is right in front of a bar.

"Time for some breakfast." The Rider says before walking inside.

The note still lays on the ground. It says, "UMBRA AGENT, YOU ARE TOO LATE."

* * *

The Rider enters the bar and takes a seat at the counter.

"Howdy." The Bartender greets as the Rider removes his mask, "What'll it be?"

Besides Onyx and the Bartender, the bar is empty.

"Tequila and Tonic." Onyx says as he looks at the TV in the corner, "And turn up the TV."

The bartender does as Onyx asks. Onyx drinks as he listens to the news.

"Detective Malone," Cyril Ian interviews, "concerning the possible suspects, rumor have surfaced that there is a vigilante in town who is hunting down Cappuccino."

"There is no evidence for your vigilante theory." Malone states, "As far as I am concerned, the suspect or suspects of these homicides are no friends of the police. We will do what is necessary to bring them to justice. Thank you."

"I don't think so." The Rider comments, "I'll have another, and you can turn that crap off now."

* * *

Malone pulls up to the warehouse that the Rider face Rhyt in. He exits his car and draws his revolver. Malone points it through the window and looks inside, inspecting the aftermath of the battle. He shakes his head with a frown when he realizes that he is too late. Malone expression changes to that off shock when he sees Onyx's car outside the bar. He can also see Onyx in the bar across the street from the window. Malone expression changes to a more serious, emotionless face as he walks to the bar. Malone holsters his gun and hides his badge before entering the bar.

* * *

Onyx doesn't move as Malone enters, though is aware of his presence. As Malone walks to the counter, he stares at the pistols holstered to Onyx's back. Malone then takes a seat next to the Rider.

"What can I get ya'?" The bartender asks.

"I'll have what he's having." Malone answers.

Malone then turns to Onyx as the bartender leaves. He glances at his shot as the bartender places it in front of him. Malone struggles to think of what to say.

"This is a rough part of town." Malone opens with, "You always sit with your back to the entrance?"

"Doesn't matter who comes it." Onyx says as he downs his shot, "Isn't it against police regulations to be drinking during the day"

"I'm a detective." Malone states, "Our regulations are a little different. How'd you know I was with the police."

"You know," Onyx says as he points to the TV, "you're much uglier in person."

"My name is detective Malone." Malone introduces after chuckling, "And you are...?"

"Onyx." Onyx answers.

"Well, _Onyx_ , I guess you heard what happened this morning over at the warehouse on Baker Street?" Malone asks.

"Yeah, I know about that." Onyx states.

"Really?" Malone asks, "Tell me what you know?"

"Why don't we cut to the chase." Onyx counters, "Why don't you tell me what you know?"

"Oh, I know a lot." Malone states, "I know the Baker Street warehouse was owned by Cappuccino. I know someone killed twelve men in that warehouse last night. I know the killer drove a fancy car and has fancy guns. I know that the warehouse across the street with the big hole in the window also belongs to Cappuccino. I see this fancy car parked up front and, well, you don't look like you walked here. So my guess is, this belongs to you."

Malone tosses one of the bullet casings from the warehouse into Onyx's empty shot glass.

"Well, it looks like you figured it all out. Good job." Onyx says, sarcastically, "Another."

"It was easy." Malone states, "You were just reckless."

"The way I see it, you're the one who's being reckless." Onyx says, "You come out here looking for me by yourself, and didn't bring anyone to back you up. _That's_ reckless."

"Here's my backup." Malone states as he draws his revolver.

Malone smirks as he places the gun on the table.

"That's a nice gun." Onyx comments before drawing one of his pistols and holding it to the side of Malone's head, "Wanna see mine?"

Malone reaches for his revolver but stops. He slowly withdraws his hands and rest it on the table, away from his revolver.

"How can I see it if you have it against the side of my head?" Malone asks.

Onyx smirks as he places the gun in Temple Index position. Onyx then places the gun on the table as well. It's barrel facing the same way as Malone's revolver, with the grips facing each other.

"Not bad." Malone comments, "But mine's bigger."

"You do the math." The Rider says after drawing his second pistol.

Onyx places the pistol on the table next to it's twin. The barrel is still facing the same way, with the grips facing opposing directions.

"Why are you after Cappuccino?" Malone asks.

"That's for me to know and you not to know." Onyx retorts.

"Well, I know I can't have a crazy vigilante running around shooting up people." Malone states, "But you're no vigilante, are you? Seems like there are people who invested in you. I'm sure there not happy with the pressure getting. This is where I can help you."

"I don't need help." The Rider retorts.

Malone downs his shot.

"You see, I'm bound by the law." Malone explains, "I've been working this Cappuccino case for over three years. _Every time_ we think we have something on him, his lawyers get in the way and get him out... I wish I was like you. I wish I could just walk up to him and shoot him, but I can't. It's too bad, because I know where his central warehouse is."

Malone takes out a small piece of paper with the central warehouse's address written on it.

"Not these abandoned warehouses like that one out there." Malone clarifies, "Why don't you pay him a visit?"

"You got the wrong man." Onyx says, "I'm not just some hired gun."

"Who says I'm hiring you?" Malone asks, "You already have a boss, don't you? I bet he doesn't really like all that attention that you're getting from the media. I can make that go away. I control the evidence. And the evidence says it could be some rival gang that killed all of Cappuccino's men last night, or... it could be you. And I have a lot of evidence that says that."

Onyx chuckles.

"Are you gonna take me in?" Onyx asks, sarcastically.

"I can take you down." Malone threatens as he puts his hand on the grip of his revolver.

"Oh, I would enjoy that." Onyx retorts, placing his left hand on the grip of the correctly aligned pistol.

The two's glares harden. Suddenly, the bartender runs put with a shotgun.

"Freeze!" The bartender orders.

Onyx grabs both his pistols and points one at Malone and the other at the bartender, while Malone points his revolver at Onyx, and the bartender points his shotgun at Malone.

"Get out of my bar, you couple of punks." The bartender demands, "I-I-I know how to use this."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Malone puts up his free hand, "Hold on, I'm a cop. Put down your gun."

"I don't trust any of ya's. You drop your gun." The bartender says as he points his shotgun at Onyx, "Both of ya'."

"Sorry, grandpa, doesn't work like that." Onyx says.

Malone's eyes switch from the bartender back to Onyx. Onyx is staring directly at Malone. Malone glances at the bartender, who glances at Onyx, who glances at the bartender then back to Malone. Malone looks at Onyx then the Bartender.

"Okay. Okay." Malone says as he raises his free hand again, "I'll slowly lower my gun. Then, I'm gonna go. Alright. Alright. This will be real easy. Malone raises his arm so both hands are in the air. He gets up from his stool and backs away from the counter.

"See, this is easy." Malone says as he backs away, towards the door.

Onyx's left hand follows Malone, never aiming away from him. Onyx glances at the bartender.

"Rider." Malone calls, bringing Onyx's attention back to him, "Remember what I said. We can help each other."

"Just help yourself out the door." Onyx retorts.

Malone leaves the bar and Onyx holsters his pistols. The bartender still glares at Onyx, with his pistols aimed at him.

"This is for the drinks." Onyx states as he throws a stack of lien on the table, "Mine and his."

As Onyx gets up and leaves, he grabs the paper that Malone left.

* * *

As Malone walks to his car, he spots the note that Onyx read before engaging Rhyt. He picks it up and reads before glancing back at the bar.

* * *

As the Rider, now wearing his mask, leaves the bar, Malone presses his revolver against his head.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" The Rider jokes, unphased by the barrel against his head.

"What is Umbra?" Malone asks.

The Rider chuckles.

"You're in way over your head." The Rider says.

"What is Umbra?!" Malone yells.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right next to you." The Rider says.

"Answer me!" Malone demands, "Are there more of you?"

"You're not gonna shoot me if you need the answers." Onyx states.

Malone pulls back the hammer on his revolver.

"Besides, I can't answer you anyways." The Rider continues, "So, I'll have to do _this_ instead."

The Rider smacks Malone's revolver away and kicks him in the face. The Rider then grabs Malone's wrist and throws him over his shoulder, taking Malone's revolver in the process. Malone, while still on the ground, glances at the Rider as he tosses the revolver to the side. As Malone pushes himself to a knee, the Rider reaches for one of his pistols.

"It's a good idea for you to stay down." The Rider suggests.

"We'll settle this later." Malone says.

"You're not as dumb as you look." The Rider says as he walks to his car.

Malone gets up as the Rider drives away. Malone then gets back into his car and calls Harvard.

"Hello." Harvard says.

"Harvard, it's Malone." Malone states.

"Hey." Harvard says.

"My hunch was right." Malone states, "The Rider hit Cappuccino's warehouse on the east side. In fact, he was still there when I got here."

"Whoa! How did that go?" Harvard asks.

"Not as well as I would've liked." Malone answers, "Hey listen, I got some new info. I found a note in front of Cappuccino's warehouse. It said, 'UMBRA AGENT, YOU ARE TOO LATE'. Does that mean anything to you?"

Harvard stays silent.

"Harvard?" Malone calls, "You still there?"

"I didn't know they were still in operation." Harvard admits.

"Who?" Malone asks.

"The Umbra Agents." Harvard answers.

"Harvard... Harvard, what's going on?" Malone asks.

"They're highly trained operatives of an organization call the Umbra Agency." Harvard explains.

"Umbra Agency?" Malone repeats, "What are they, a government agency? Why haven't I heard of 'em?"

"I think they were a private organization." Harvard states, "There are some things the Council does that are not meant to be known. Their collaboration with the Umbra Agency was one of them. When diplomatic and military tactics failed, our government hired the Umbra Agency to eliminate global security threats. It was more cost effective than training and maintaining our own elite assassins and the Umbra Agents were better than anything we had."

"Great." Malone says, "But why here? What are the Umbra Agents doing in Vale? And what could they possibly want with Cappuccino?"

"I don't know." Harvard answers, "I thought the Umbra Agency was disbanded. I-I know the Council stopped using them decades ago. I haven't heard of them since."

"So do you think this Rider is a Umbra Agency operative?" Malone asks.

"I sounds like he's certainly good enough to be." Harvard states.

"Well what do you think I should do to stop him?" Malone asks.

"I don't even know if you can stop him." Harvard answers, "But you can start by trying to get the cops on double duty."

"Right..." Malone says as he hangs up


	2. The Eclipse

_**The Eclipse  
**_

* * *

The Rider pulls up in front of Cappuccino's central warehouse. It is almost midnight and the streets are empty.

"Dramatic entrance." The Rider says to himself.

* * *

The Rider smashes through a skylight and lands on a rounded table, smashing beer bottles as he lands. The four thugs sitting at the table jump back and draw their guns.

"Man, you dropped into the wrong place." One of the thugs said.

He fires his revolver, and the Rider spins to dodge, kicking an unbroken beer bottle into the thugs face. The other thugs open fire, but the Rider's Aura tanks all the shots with no difficulty. The Rider then draws his pistols, and shoots all three of the thugs before pointing it at the one who he kicked the beer into earlier. That thug is drenched and the left lens of his sunglasses are shattered. He points his revolver at the Rider.

"Looks like what we got here is a standoff." The thug says.

"Not really." The Rider says after shooting the thug.

"Over there!" Another thug yells.

Onyx turns to see a group of thugs, armed and ready, approaching him. They open fire at the Rider, who flips the table he is on to use as cover. More thugs join, some trying to flank the Rider, who peaks out the right side of the table and shoots everyone he can see.

"Take cover!" One thug orders, "Call the boss. Get some help."

One of the thugs taking cover behind a crate pulls out his scroll. He calls Rhyt.

"Hello." Rhyt say.

"Rhyt, we're being attacked." The thug states, "I think it's the Rider."

"How do you know?" Rhyt asks.

"Well..." The thug peaks out of his cover.

He watches as Onyx shoots down more and more of the thugs.

"He's killing everyone." The thug finishes.

"We'll send in the mercenaries, just hold tight."

The Rider reloads his pistols and spots grenades that were on the table before he flipped it.

"Keep firing, don't let up!" One of the thugs orders when the others stop shooting due to the lack of noticeable activity from the Rider.

The Rider tosses one of the grenades to the thug who just gave the order.

"Grenade!" He shouts before getting blown up.

The Rider rolls a grenade to another thug, who tries to run away, but the Rider shoots him into the blast radius. The Rider then knocks the table back upright and jumps off of it and onto one of the chairs that the thugs were sitting in before he arrived. The Rider rolls on the chair, shooting everyone he can. One thug with a shotgun shoots at the Rider. He back flips off of the chair to dodge and shots the thug while upside down. When the Rider lands, he spin kicks the last thug and shoots him before he can land.

* * *

Using binoculars, Malone watches the entire battle from a nearby rooftop. Malone quickly turns to see a gunmetal grey APC driving towards the warehouse.

* * *

The APC smashes through the door of the warehouse and into one of the shelves holding crates. The Rider walks to the back of the APC. The Rider examines the APC. Taking a note of the mounted machine gun on top of the APC. The back of the APC opens, forming a ramp. Dozens of mercenaries, equipped with rifles and grimm bone inspired armor, step out. The leader, instead of a helmet, like the others, has a grey beret on his head. The leader and the Rider stas at one another.

"I can see we came to the right place." The mercenary leader say, "You made short work of these men... don't expect the same fight from us. My squad has been with me through hell. I hand selected them from the academy ten years ago. All of them graduated with top honors. I led these men through three years of duty. Accumulating a total of fifteen metals of honor. Sure we lost a few good men..., but you should see what we did to the other bloke."

All the mercenaries laugh at their leader's joke. The Rider stays silent.

"Well, then we went into business for ourselves." The leader continues, "Escort detail for high level dignitaries, hostage extraction. Corporate assassinations, preemptive surgical strikes, or just plain search and destroy... Heck, we even robbed a few federal banks when business was slow. So..., this little shindig we got here..., it's nothing. It's just a walk in the park."

The Rider still stays silent.

"Are you going to say something or what?!" The leader asks.

"Let's make one thing clear." The Rider says, "Last night was a party, tonight... I get to work."

The Rider fires at the leader, but he deflects the shot with his rifle. The mercenaries open fire at the Rider, who jumps to the left to dodge. The bullets hits some crates of dust, which explode. The Rider uses the explosion to send himself into the air. While their he flips so that he is upside down and spins around, shooting as many Mercenaries as he can. The Rider lands between some of them. He fires two shots to both his left and right, killing two beside him. The Rider then jumps and spin kicks the third one beside him and shoots another mercenary that is approaching. He jumps and knees a second approaching mercenary then shoots some that are coming into the warehouse through the hole created by the APC. One mercenary fires a rocket launcher at the Rider, but he ducks beneath it while spinning. When the Rider has spun 270 degrees, he jumps into the air, shooting the mercenary as he faces the opening again.

More mercenaries enter the warehouse and the Rider jumps onto his side, landing on a conveyor belt. He shoots the arriving thugs while the conveyor belt carries him away. Once at the end of the conveyor belt, the Rider rolls off and reloads his pistols. The APC's driver maneuvers to the mounted gun and takes aim at the Rider. The Rider rolls under the conveyor belt as the APC's turret opens fire. When halfway down the belt, the Rider runs out, and jumps between one of the shelves holding crates. The APC readjusts its aim. The Rider peaks through the crates to see the mercenary leader, wielding the rocket launcher and aiming at the Rider. The Rider quickly jumps out of the way of the explosion.

The APC's turret begins shooting at the Rider, again. The Rider spins around to dodge the first few bullets. He then jumps onto one of the crates and jumps off of it, into the air. The Rider then back flips on top of the shelf that the APC crashed into and runs across it. The Rider jumps onto the APC and gets beside the gun's barrel, taking aim at the exposed mercenary inside. The Rider shoots him before quickly turning back to the leader, the last mercenary left. As the leader aims his rocket launcher, the Rider shoots inside the barrel, detonating the rocket inside.

* * *

Four motorcyclists, including Rhyt, drive towards the warehouse. The other three are driven by random thugs, each carrying a rifle. The Rider jumps off of the and shoots the cyclist in front. He then jumps over the bike as it sides towards him. The Rider shoots the second cyclist, and his bike swerves into the wall of the warehouse. The third cyclist rides inside the warehouse and is almost immediately spin kicked off of his bike by the Rider. Rhyt jumps off of his bike while the Rider takes aim. Rhyt then shoots the engine of the bike causing it to explode. Even though the Rider tried to run, the explosion hits him, knocking him out.

* * *

"Aw well," Malone comments, "It was worth a try."

* * *

"This is not a good idea." Rhyt says, "We should kill him now."

"Patience, Rhyt." Cappuccino responds, "I need answers. I need answers from him."

Onyx wakes up. He is strapped in chair with chains held closed by a lock keeping him on it. Cappuccino, Rhyt, and four other thugs surround him. Onyx's mask and hood are off, revealing his tanned white skin, crimson eyes, and spiky black hair that covers his ears.

"He's awake." Rhyt states.

Cappuccino turns to Onyx.

"So, this is the great Rider." Cappuccino says.

Onyx says nothing.

"You attack my warehouse, you kill my men," Cappuccino states, "WHAT DO WANT FROM ME?!"

"My guns would be nice." Onyx says.

The thug to Onyx's right raises his hands with both pistols in them.

"Better enjoy it while it lasts, tough guy." Onyx threatens.

"Tough words from a man who is helpless." Cappuccino says, "What do you want, Rider? Who are you working for?"

"What?" Onyx answers, "You expect me to just blurt it all out."

"My nephew was at the Baker Street warehouse when you attacked, okay." Cappuccino admits, "I think you own me an explanation."

"Your nephew...?" Onyx says, "Your nephew."

"He was such a good boy." Cappuccino states, "He wanted to be a DJ at some big nightclub. I told him, 'someday, I'll buy you your own nightclub. As long as you sell my dust'. 'Eh, the profit sharing we never agreed on. But you know, he was such a sweet kid."

"Oh yeah," Onyx says, "Yeah, I remember him. He was the one playing the music."

"He always loved his music." Cappuccino states.

"Well, he's dead now." Onyx retorts.

"Kill this man." Cappuccino orders as he walks away, "He's wasting my time."

"It's about time." Rhyt says.

"How's it feel to be killed by your own gun?" The thug with Onyx's pistols asks.

"Funny," Onyx says while looking at the pistol holster on the thug's thigh, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

The thug quickly shoots at Onyx, but he leans back knocking the chair over. The bullet hits the lock, freeing Onyx. Onyx grabs the thug's pistol and shoots his face, making him drop the pistols. Onyx drops the thug's gun and catches his own pistols. He then rises, shooting the other three thugs before taking aim at Rhyt, with his own pistol aim at Onyx and with Cappuccino beside him.

"Are we done playing games for today?" Onyx asks.

* * *

"Finally" Malone says.

Malone takes out his scroll.

"Dispatch." Dispatch identities.

"This is Malone." Malone says.

"Roger, Detective Malone." Dispatch responds.

"I need backup." Malone states, "I'm at 43rd and Main Street."

"Right away, sir." Dispatch says.

"There's no rush." Malone states, "I got time. Malone, out."

* * *

"How dare you!" Cappuccino yells, "How dare you, come onto my property looking to kill me! Who do you think you are?!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Cappuccino," Onyx responds, "but I'm not here to kill you."

"What?" Cappuccino says.

"I'm here to kill him." Onyx states as he nods his head towards Rhyt, "You just got in my way."

"I don't understand." Cappuccino says, "You want to kill him, not me."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Malone thinks aloud, "Just shoot him already."

* * *

"It's complicated." Onyx admits, "Why don't you just beat it?"

"No." Cappuccino responds, "I'm quite interested to knowing why."

"Fine." Onyx says, "You wanna die, too? Believe me, it's no trouble at all."

"Actually..." Cappuccino responds, "I think that my estimated taxes are due soon. I like to stay on top of that stuff."

Cappuccino begins walking towards the exit.

"Good idea." Onyx comments.

"Oh, by the way," Cappuccino stops, "Rhyt..., _YOU'RE FIRED_!"

Without looking, Rhyt turns his arm and shoots Cappuccino, killing him.

* * *

Malone's eyes widen at the sight. He quickly runs to smashed open door, taking cover.

* * *

Rhyt turns his gun back to Onyx.

"It's about time they sent someone with some talent after me." Rhyt comments.

"Nothing but the best for you, Agent Rhyt." Onyx responds.

"Yeah," Rhyt says, "I guess they finally learned it's gonna take the best."

"You were one of the Umbra Agency's top men." Onyx states, "I used to look up to you. Now I have to kill you."

"Why did you betray us, Rider?" Rhyt asks.

"I didn't betray anyone." Onyx corrects, "The Umbra Agency betrayed me."

"What?!" Rhyt asks.

"How could you go from policing the world to running guns for this two-bit gangster?" Onyx asks.

Rhyt opens his mouth to speak, but immediately closes it.

"Why did you join the Umbra Agency, Rhyt?" Onyx asks.

"To get rid of the trash in this world," Rhyt answers, "one bullet at a time."

"When I was born into the Umbra Agency, it was more clear cut." Onyx says, "Our job was to neutralize threats while the Council were paralyzed in diplomatic bullshit."

"That's just the way I like it." Rhyt comments.

"Times have changed." Onyx continues, "The agency was always privately controlled, but originally, we always worked with the Councils to protect our citizens. Then it all changed. I'm not sure what caused the shift, but soon we were just guns for hire, applying services to the highest bidder. Anyone with the right amount of money could buy the talents of the Umbra Agency. On one mission, I was asked to protect some rich asshole. On another, I assassinated an opposing politician. It didn't matter what we did, the Umbra Agency always convinced us that what we did was for the right reasons. But before I left, they had me deliver weapons to the very same group of men that I had spent several years trying to take down. That was it for me."

"Do you expect me to believe any of this?" Rhyt asks, "I'm just trying to continue my work."

"And exactly how does serving Cappuccino continue your work?" Onyx asks.

"Cappuccino is a major player is the weapons market." Rhyt explains, "Posing as his lackey puts me on the inside. I can find who wants what, who sells what, and where the big threats are. But unlike at the Umbra Agency, I can finally kill the people who deserve to be killed."

"We're on the same side here." Onyx states, "You yourself acknowledged the flaws in the Umbra Agency."

"My mission is to save the world." Rhyt corrects, "Your's is to get revenge against those who created you. The Umbra Agency tried to kill me before. They sent Umbra Agents after me twice. They both failed."

"Think about it Rhyt," Onyx says, "They want us both dead and we're hard to kill. Regardless of the outcome of this confrontation, the agency gets what they want, because one of us will be eliminated."

Onyx lowers his guns slightly.

"No." Rhyt responds, "I'm not joining you."

Rhyt adjusts his aim and Onyx quickly shoots Rhyt with right pistol. Rhyt drops his gun and fall backwards, his sunglasses falling off of his face. Onyx walks to Rhyt and looks into his blue eyes. Onyx then kneels down next to Rhyt.

"I had to take the shot." Rhyt says, weakly, "I would have done more with my life than you ever will."

"I doesn't matter now." Onyx responds, "We're both dead men."

Rhyt closes his eyes as he passes on.

* * *

Malone steps away from the opening to ensure that Onyx can't hear him. He calls dispatch again.

"Dispatch." Dispatch identifies.

"This is Malone, where's my backup?" Malone asks.

"Six cars ETA three minutes, two special assault units in five." Dispatch states.

"Give me more." Malone orders.

"How many, sir?" Dispatch asks.

"Everyone." Malone answers.

* * *

Onyx recovers his mask and puts it on. He then pulls his hood up. The Rider takes Malone's Umbra Agency issued scroll and calls a contact called Command.

* * *

Jet Black exits a ferry on the docks of Vale. He receives a call.

"Yes?" Jet Black says.

* * *

The Rider holds the scroll to his ears.

* * *

"Yes, I am here." Jet Black says.

* * *

The Rider looks at the screen of the scroll and sees "DEACTIVATED" in big bold letters.

* * *

"And who is that target?" Jet Black asks.

* * *

The Rider tries other numbers, only Command is disabled. The Rider drops the scroll.

* * *

"No." Jet Black says, "No problem at all. I've always wanted to meet him. I'll call you when the job is done.

* * *

The Rider then understood. The Umbra Agency was no more. It had been that way for years. His true enemy is their fragments. Knowing about Malone's call and sensing the dozens of cars pulling up at that moment, the Rider draws his pistols.

"Drop your weapons." An officer orders as he and others cops enter the warehouse and aim at the Rider, "Put them down, now!"

"It's not gonna end like this." The Rider declares.

"Drop. Your. Weapons." The officer demands.

The Rider responds by quickly turning and aiming at the hundred or so cops that gathered at the doorway. The cops raise their weapons and take aim.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Malone says as he gets in front of all the cops, "Easy! Hold your fire."

"Finally brought some backup, huh?" The Rider taunts.

"Yeah, does this satisfy your ego?" Malone retorts.

"What do you want, Malone?" The Rider asks, "Come to see if I did your dirty work? Well he's right over there."

Malone looks at Cappuccino's body.

"Yeah, he's dead alright." Malone states, "But you didn't kill him, he did."

Malone gestures his head towards Rhyt's body.

"What does it matter?" The Rider asks, "You got the results you wanted. Now, just step aside and let me by."

"Let you by?" Malone says, "You're the key to this whole mess. If I let ya' go, I'll never find out about the Umbra Agency or the Umbra Agents."

"I can't help you." The Rider declares.

"Why not?!" Malone asks, "You are a Umbra Agent, aren't ya'?"

"Not anymore." The Rider answers.

"They're coming after ya', aren't they?" Malone assumes.

The Rider corrects his aim. So do the cops.

"Don't shoot!" Malone orders, "Hold your fire! If you tell me what I need to know, I can protect ya'."

"I highly doubt that." The Rider says.

"I can at least give you a place to stay tonight." Malone states, "Let me help you, Rider."

After a moment of thought, the Rider speaks.

"There is nothing you can do that help me." The Rider states.

Expecting a firefight, Malone slowly reaches for his revolver. The Rider lowers his guns slightly before throwing the right pistol to Malone's feet. Malone looks at the gun.

"But, I do need a quiet place to think." The Rider says before throwing the other pistol.

* * *

Malone closes the door to the prison cell that Onyx is staying. The cops took his mask and weapons as evidence.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Onyx states, "but this will do."

"Make yourself at home." Malone says, "This will keep you safe for the night. Hell, it'll probably keep us safe too."

Malone chuckles at his own joke.

"I don't plan on staying long." Onyx states.

"I'll be back in the morning." Malone says as he walks away, "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Three officers investigate the warehouse. One is taking pictures while another is examining one of the rifles that the mercenaries used.

"Who were these guys?" The cop asks, "I'd like to know where they get guns like this."

"Hey, don't touch that stuff, you know better than that!" The cop with the camera scolds, "You're contaminating the evidence."

"I don't think we're gonna have a shortage of evidence here." the first cop counters.

Jet Bean enters the warehouse through the hole in the door. He glances at Rhyt before approaching the officers.

"Whoa! Hold it!" The cop with the camera orders, "This is a crime scene, no one is allowed on the precises."

"Where is the Rider?" Jet Black asks.

"The Rider?" The cop with the rifle repeats, "We put his ass in the slammer."

"Wait." The cop with the camera says, "Who are you?"

Jet Black remains silent. The two cops glance at one another. Suddenly, Jet Black kicks the cop with the rifle in the head, knocking him into the all.

"Get your hands in the air." The remaining cop orders as he draws his pistol, "Put 'em up, now."

The third cop arrives with his own pistol drawn. Jet Black glances at the two cops before raising his hands.

"Now puts your hands on your head, and drops to your knees." The cop orders.

Jet Black does what he is told, smirking as he is handcuffed.

* * *

Onyx sits on the bed of his prison cell, thinking.

* * *

Outside, Malone heads towards his car. The area is filled with armed cops, the same who arrived to arrest Onyx.

"Sergeant, thanks for your help." Malone says as he opens the door, "I'm turning in for the night. I'll be back in the morning."

As Malone drives off, the police car transporting Jet Black pulls up.

"What do we got here?" One of the cops asks the driver.

"Just some punk we caught assaulting an officer." The driver answers.

"Well, he sure picked the wrong night to do that." The cop responds, "Take him in."

The driver and his partner step out of the car. When the cop tries to open the door for Jet Black, he kicks the door off of its hinges and into the cop. Jet Black then steps out the car before quickly ducking under the drivers fire. Jet Black jumps and kicks the siren off the car and into the driver's face. The other cops outside run in. Jet Black walks around the car as the officers take aim.

"Hold it." One orders, "Another move and we drop you."

Jet Black stops walking, but breaks the cuffs by pulling his arms apart.

"Take him out." The officer orders.

* * *

Onyx is alerted by the gunfire, but is locked in the cell. He listens to the grunts and screams as Jet Black murders all the cops in the station. The sound stops for a few minutes until metal hitting metal is heard nearby. Onyx turns to see Jet Black with Onyx's pistols in hand walking towards him, holding one of the pistols outwards so it hits each bar. Jet Black stops when he is in front of Onyx. Without looking, Jet Black raises the gun, pointing it at Onyx, who is unphased. Jet Black raises the gun and examine it along with its twin.

"These are very nice guns." Jet Black comments, glancing at Onyx.

Jet Black throws each pistol between the bars and towards Onyx's feet.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Onyx asks.

"You need them more than I do." Jet Black declares.

"So you're the man they sent to kill me?" Onyx asks.

Jet Black hums a yes.

"Who are you?" Onyx asks.

"I am Jet Black, assassin for Eclipse." Jet Black answers.

Onyx recognized the Eclipse protocol. It was to be used if the Umbra Agency was ever shut down. The Eclipse that Jet Black is speaking of must be the remnants of the Umbra Agency.

"I stayed out of Eclipse's business." Onyx states, "Why do they want me dead?"

"They don't tell me why, and I don't ask." Jet Black says.

"They decided to kill me the moment I found the old base, didn't they?" Onyx asks, "Eclipse knew that once I found out the truth about them, they couldn't trust me. And they were right."

"Save your breath, Rider, you're going to need it." Jet Black says.

"Don't you know what the Umbra Agency was?" Onyx asks, "Don't you realize how Eclipse is using you?"

"I can see you've been brainwashed." Jet Black says, "You are a fool. No one Umbra Agent can threaten Eclipse."

"But I'm no Umbra Agent." Onyx states.

Onyx drops down and grabs his pistols from off the floor as Jet Black rips the cell door off of its hinges. Jet Black throws the door behind him as Onyx opens fire. Jet Black then manages to dodge the bullets and punch Onyx in the face. Onyx is knocked to the ground in the back left corner, but quickly rises. He fires at Jet Black again, but Jet Black flips forward and kicks off of the wall. While in air, Jet Black kicks Onyx in the head, knocking him across the cell to the front left corner.

"I certainly hope you trained harder than that." Jet Black taunts.

Onyx gets up and shoots at Jet Black, but he blocks the bullet with his bracelet. Onyx fires more shots and Jet Black blocks them all while getting close enough to spin kick Onyx, knocking him to the front right corner of the cell. Onyx looks up as Jet Black gets into a combat stance. Right leg outstretched, left knee bent about 90 degrees, right fist behind him with the elbow bent 90 degrees, left arm in front of him with his fingers outstretched and pointing towards Onyx with his elbow only slightly bent. Jet Black takes a step back and reverses his stance. Onyx gets up and points aims at Jet Black. Onyx then glances at his pistols before throwing them at Jet Black. Jet Black spin kicks the pistols away, one landing outside the cell and the other landing in front the doorway. Onyx jumps, spin around to gain momentum, and kicks Jet Black into the wall behind him. Jet Black lands on his back and props himself up onto his elbows with a scowl. Onyx then his own stance stance. Onyx has his knees bent with the left foot in front facing Jet Black while the right is in back and facing his right, left arm in front of him with the elbow slightly bent and the palm facing downwards as his fist is pointed forward, and right arm beside him with his fist next to his head.

"Well, at least you're in the fighting mood now." Jet Black says as he rises.

Jet Black flips to the side and lands in front of Onyx. Onyx goes for a left jab, but Jet Black blocks with his right. Onyx follows up with a right hook, but Jet Black blocks that one too. Onyx goes for another left jab, but Jet Black ducks underneath it while spinning around. When backwards, Jet Black jumps and completes his spin as he attempts to spin kick Onyx, who ducks underneath Jet Black's leg. Onyx goes for a spin kick of his own, while Jet Black dodges and spin kicks Onyx's back, knocking him towards the cell door. When Onyx rises, Jet Black jumps into the air, spins around to gain momentum, and kicks Onyx into the bars. Onyx blocks Jet Blacks next two spin kicks, and follows up with a left elbow. Onyx kicks high, but Jet Black ducks and blocks with his arm just in case. Jet goes for a low left jab, but Onyx blocks. Jet Black then attempts a flying right uppercut, but Onyx leans back. While in air, Jet Blacks spins to gain momentum for his kick that knocks Onyx back into the bars when he lands.

Jet Black spins around to gain momentum and spin kicks at Onyx's head. Onyx gets behind the bars, letting Jet Black hit them, denting them on impact. Onyx grabs Jet Black foot and pulls, smashing Jet Black's face into the bars. Onyx the jumps and knees Jet Black face, ending him sliding backwards. When Jet Black stops, Onyx attempts to jump and kick Jet Black with each foot, but he blocks both. Jet Black spins around and swings the back of his fist at Onyx's head, but he ducks beneath it. Onyx then strikes Jet black's exposed stomach with a left jab, following up with a right uppercut to Jet Black's chin. Onyx tries to go for a high kick, but Jet Black blocks with his forearm. Jet Black performs a high spin kick, but Onyx leans backwards. Onyx lunges at Jet Black, who attempts another high spin kick, but Onyx ducks underneath and elbows Jet Black's face. Jet Black is knocked onto the bed. Onyx attempts to kick Jet Black's head, but Jet Black dashes to the side, sweeping Onyx's leg in the process. While he stumbles to regain balance, Jet Black kicks Onyx the face with his left leg, then the back of the head with his right.

When Onyx gets up, Jet Black kicks Onyx's left knee, attempting to unbalance him. Onyx's leg moves, but he doesn't fall. Jet Black tries again, but Onyx blocks with the armor on his boots. Jet kicks at Onyx's knee again, and Onyx raises his leg. Without losing any momentum, Jet Black raises his leg and brings it back to hit Onyx's face. While Onyx is dazed, Jet Black punches Onyx into the wall. Onyx lands on his hands and knees and looks up to see Jet Black raising his leg to bring down on his head. Onyx dodges and blocks Jet Black's follow up right hook. Onyx smacks Jet Black's face with the back of his right fist, then hits his face again with a left jab. Onyx continues with a right jab to the stomach and a high right kick, which Jet Black blocks with his forearm. Both warriors jump. Onyx attempts to kick Jet Black, but Jet Black maneuvered to beside Onyx and kicks him in the head, knocking Onyx into the wall. Onyx gets up as Jet Black flips towards him, landing in front of Onyx. Onyx tries to hit Jet Black with a right hook, but Jet Black leans backwards. Onyx tries to spin kick Jet Black, but Jet Black drops and sweeps Onyx's legs.

Jet Black tries to kick Onyx's face while he's down, but Onyx spins around and sweeps Jet Black's leg. Onyx spins around again kicks Jet Black in the head as he tries to rise. Jet Black rises as Onyx corrects his stance. Onyx modifies the position of his left arm, bending his elbow at the same angle of his other arm while still pointed towards Jet Black. Jet Black then takes a new stance, combining both his and Onyx's. Jet takes the same position as Onyx, but reverse, his right arm is outstretched, and his hands are in a grasping positions, rather than fists. Neither act, both wait for the other's move. Onyx fakes a kick, causing Jet Black to rise lean back, raise his right leg, and put his arms in front of him, palms facing Onyx. Jet Black then returns to his stance. Onyx smacks Jet Black's right arm down and goes for a right hook, but Jet Black leans back. Jet Black tries to counter with a jumping spin kick, but Onyx leans back. Both return to their respective stances. Onyx tries to sweep Jet Black's right leg, but Jet Black uses that leg to kick Onyx in the face. While Onyx is stunned, Jet Black spin kicks the back of his head with his other leg. Onyx is knocked onto the ground and rolls towards the wall. He gets up to see Jet Black spinning around to gain momentum for his next jumping spin kick. Onyx ducks and kicks Jet Black in the stomach, then hits his shoulder with a right hook.

Onyx goes for a left hook, but Jet Black leans backwards, blocking Onyx's next right hook as well. Jet Black uses his bracelets to block Onyx's following left uppercut, low right hook, and high left hook. Onyx goes for a high right hook, but Jet Black catches Onyx's fist. Jet Black flips Onyx sideways, knocking him onto his back, head towards Jet Black. Jet Black kicks Onyx's head, spinning him so that his leg as facing Jet Black. Jet Black grabs Onyx's feet and throws him into the frame of the doorway that was dented earlier. Onyx looks up to see Jet Black jumping into the air to drop on top of him. Onyx retaliates with a kick, sending Jet Black backwards. While Jet Black clutches his stomach, Onyx grabs him, lifts him into the air, and slams him back down. As Jet Black rolls onto his stomach and tries to rise, Onyx grabs him again. Onyx tries to lift Jet Black again, but he crosses his ankles behind Onyx's leg, keeping him from being lifted any higher. Jet Black then breaks out of Onyx's grip, and flips him over his head, slamming Onyx onto the ground. Jet Black then grabs Onyx's hand with both of his and traps Onyx's arm between his arms and legs. Jet Black the pulls Onyx hand down, attempting to dislocate it. Onyx writhes in pain when he spots the pistol near the doorway of the cell. Onyx reaches for it and barely manages to grabs it.

Jet Black looks up to see Onyx aiming at his face. He quickly releases Onyx's arm and blocks the bullets with his bracelets. Jet Black rolls backwards and onto his feet as Onyx pushes himself up. Jet Black then back flips onto the wall and front flips off of it, kicking Onyx in the head as he lands. Jet Black back flips again, kicking Onyx in the chin in the process. Onyx is sent flying into the wall, landing on his back. Jet Black takes a step forward as Onyx pushes himself to a knee.

"You have been a formidable opponent." Jet Black says, "I am sorry I have to end this game."

Jet Black takes his stance as Onyx aims his pistol.

"You already tried that." Jet Black states.

Onyx glances at his pistol before pulling the hammer, ejecting a bullet casing that still has the bullet inside it. Onyx tosses the casing into the air. Jet Black eyes follow the casing. Onyx then fires three shots at Jet Black, who blocks them all before looking back at the falling casing. Onyx fires a fourth, which Jet Black prepares to block, but the bullet hits the casing, igniting the dust within it and firing that bullet into Jet Black's lower abdomen. Jet Black gasps as he falls forward from the wound.

"It's over." Onyx states.

"Not for you." Jet Black says.

* * *

The Rider with his mask back and Jet Black's scroll exits the police station. He uses the scroll to call a contact listed as Eclipse.

"Jet Black, is your mission complete?" A woman asks.

The Rider recognized the voice as that of a woman named Artemis.

"Jet Black is dead." The Rider says.

"Rider." Artemis responds.

"I learned a lot about Eclipse today." The Rider states.

"Don't be rash, think about what you are doing." Artemis says, "Why don't you come in, we can talk things over."

"Oh, I'm coming in," The Rider states, "but it won't be for talking."

The Rider drops Jet Black's scroll and crushes it.

* * *

The Rider tracks the call to an abandoned Gunmetal Industries warehouse in Vale. The Rider opens a window with a broken lock and enters the building. A scientist in a white lab coat with a red right eye and yellow left eye is tackled by the Rider, who fires the second barrel of his pistol, trapping the scientist with a net. The Rider jumps onto a desk with a chair facing towards the window behind.

"I'm here to see Doctor Artemis." The Rider demands.

"Then you should make an appointment." Artemis retorts as she turns the chair around, "But perhaps we'll make an exception for the hero of the day. I am Doctor Luna Artemis."

"Zero-Two." Onyx states.

Zero-Two was a clone of the original Doctor Luna Artemis, the leader of the Umbra Agency.

"In my life, I have been called many name's." Zero-Two states as she gets out of her chair, "My favorite is that of my 'mother'."

"I just killed Jet Black." Onyx states, "What can-"

Onyx is suddenly forced back and is held against the ceiling by seemingly nothing. Artemis' semblance was telekinesis. While similar to Glynda Goodwitch, the only noticeable aspect of it is the silver glow around whatever Artemis is levitating.

"Just listen, and I'll teach you the facts of life." Artemis says, "Eclipse has nothing against heroes. We are trying to save the world ourselves. But, you... You can frighten criminals off of the street entirely, be a symbol of fear."

Artemis grabs a briefcase and opens it. Inside is a lot of lien.

"Come work for me." Artemis continues, "You can still save the world like a good hero, I'll even pay you, all you have to remember is that no moral line is more valuable than the defense of Remnant and her people."

"I'm not joining," The Rider states, "but I won't get in your way."


	3. The Secrets

**_The Secrets_**

* * *

A lone woman walks into a dark alleyway. She checks her surroundings, she is alone. When the woman turns around, the Rider is there. She lets out a small scream as she is surprised by his sudden appearance. The Rider slowly approaches her before removing his mask.

"Hello, Iris." Onyx greets.

Iris Sage was around Onyx's age. She had sage green eyes and silky black hair tied into a bun. Iris wears a beige double breasted trench coat that stops slightly below her hips. She also wears black skinny jeans tucked into knee high brown leather boots with brown laces and silver eyelets.

"Here." Iris says as she pulls a container of Dust out of her coat, "For the suit."

She tosses the Dust to Onyx, who catches it and places the Dust into a slot in his gauntlets.

"This should last for a couple weeks, maybe a month at most." Iris states, "Depends on how much of the suit's equipment you use."

"Tell me, why did you really call me here?" Onyx asks.

"I want to know how my suit is performing." Iris answers.

"The carbon composite steel is a significant upgrade." The Rider states, "It's strong enough to block an Anti-Material Rifle shot."

"So why are you doing all this?" Iris asks, "I thought you were retired."

"Being retired and being out of the game are two very different things." Onyx states, "But I don't need to tell you that. How much longer are you in the city."

"For the rest of the week." Iris answers, "Have you thought anymore about the favor?"

"I have." Onyx says, "Answer's still no."

"Well then, there's only one thing I can say." Iris says as Onyx puts his mask back on and walks away, "Please."

The Rider stops when Iris finishes talking.

"I'll be in touch." The Rider says.

* * *

A security guard is electrocuted by a device on his head. A woman stands in front of him. She was pale and had heavy black makeup to disguise her face. The woman hair was smokey white and reach below her chin with bangs covering half of her forehead. She wears a one piece bustier with black stockings and black heels. Over this is an open sleeveless black leather coat that reaches halfway down her thighs. The outfit was designed to distract her opponents with her rather busty and curvaceous body.

"That's a good boy." The woman says, a flirtatious tone in her voice, "Just a little longer."

The shocking stops and the security guard falls to the ground. The woman removes the device and heads towards the exit of the warehouse that she and the guard are in. Before she reaches the door, she is kicked by the Rider.

"Hey!" She complains after back flipping to recover from the kick, landing on top of a stack of crates, "You just hit a girl!"

"No, I hit a criminal." The Rider retorts, "You've given me quite a run. Six warehouses, stolen high tech electronics worth millions..."

"Really?" The woman asks, "Millions? I just liked the way they sparkled. Mister..."

"Rider." The Rider introduces.

"Cissa." The woman greets.

The Rider draws his pistols.

"Ooh... Nice guns." Cissa comments, "Can I have them?"

"I'm using them right now." The Rider states, "How about some bullets instead?"

Cissa glares at the Rider before front flipping off of the stack of crates. She tries to drop kick the Rider, but he rolls to the side. Cissa activates her weapons, black gloves with sharp nails that extend up to five inches each. She charges at the Rider and slashes, but he dodges and attempts to counter with a left hook. Cissa ducks underneath the Rider's arm and slashes at him, but the Rider blocks with his gauntlet. She slashes again, and is blocked as well, before spin kicking the Rider's chin, knocking him off balance. The Rider recovers and shoots at Cissa, but she deflects the bullet with her claws. She stabs at the Rider, but he moves to the side. Cissa then tries to slash him, but he grabs her wrist and cuffs it. Cissa tries to pull her arm free from the cuff, as the Rider holds the other end. Cissa then growls as she spin kicks the back of the Rider's head, knocking him to the ground and causing him to let go of the cuffs. Cissa then charges at the Rider, but he flips over, kicking Cissa over him in the process. Cissa kicks off of the wall and drops kicks the Rider as he rises. The Rider is knocked into a stack of boxes, which collapse on top of him.

When the Rider gets back up, Cissa is gone. He stops before he begins pursuing when he hears the security guard's groan. The Rider then walks to him and checks his pulse.

"Who are you?" The Rider asks.

"I... I don't know." The security guard answers.

* * *

Detective Malone sits in his home with his daughter Olivia. Olivia resembled Malone with his brown hair and eyes. She wears black glasses, a white T-shirt and black shorts with white sneakers.

"Just you and me Detective Malone." Olivia says, "Mom's at an early meeting. So, what perp are you after today?"

"First, it's dad, not Detective." Malone corrects, "Second, 'perp'?"

"Yeah, perp." Olivia repeats, 'Bad guy."

"I know what perp means, Olivia." Malone says.

"Just figure maybe I can help, take a look at the case file." Olivia admits, "And if I do a good job, you'll introduce me to the Rider.'

"Not this again." Malone groans.

"Aw, come on, dad." Olivia whines, " I know he helped you out with Cappuccino."

"Olivia, for all we know, the Rider killed all the cops at the station." Malone states, "I've told you before, the Rider is not a hero, no one who takes the law into their own hands is."

* * *

"What do you know about the Rider?" Anna Sage, Iris Sage's daughter asks.

Anna resembled her mother, with the same ashen white hair and sage green eyes. Anna wears a tight sage green hoodie with leather on the shoulders and a black zipper. Anna also wears black skinny jeans with a black leather belt and silver buckle. Her jeans are tucked into black boots with black laces and silver eyelets.

"Something about crime fighter, isn't he?" Iris lies.

"More like a nut." Anna says, "Skulks in the shadows."

"Nut is a relative term." Iris defends, "Compared to his enemies, he seems quite sane."

"Uh... no." Anna argues, "Sorry, still, nut."

Anna and Iris exit the elevator they were in a walk to the penthouse door. Iris rings the doorbell and waits for Onyx to answer.

"Nice lifestyle." Anna states, "I can see why you want me to stay with him."

"I sense a 'but' coming." Iris says.

"Don't get me wrong, I owe him more than I can ever repay, and I'm happy to stay here until you return, but..." Anna continues.

"Things are not always what they seem, Anna." Iris states, "Consider that before making any decisions."

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Onyx says as he opens the door.

Onyx is wearing a closed triple-breasted, black, leather trench coat that goes down to his ankles. The buttons themselves are gunmetal grey. The skirt of the coat covers his sides and back and is single vented. Over the coat is a black, leather hood. The hood has a shoulder cape that completely covers his shoulder and back, but leaves his chest exposed, and goes down to his elbows. Like his skirt, the cape is split in the back. Over his trench coat, but under the shoulder cape, is a thick black belt with a gunmetal grey buckle wrapped around his body going from his right shoulder to halfway down his body. Wrapped around his waist is a dark brown leather belt with a rounded gunmetal grey buckle. On the belt are three dark brown leather pouches, one on his front right, another on his front left, and the third on his side left. Onyx wears dark brown leather gloves and boots. Gunmetal grey greaves are held on by three dark brown leather straps with gunmetal grey buckles.

"Onyx, you remember your niece, Anna?" Iris asks.

"Yes." Onyx answers.

"Well, until I return from my business trip, she is her stay with you." Iris says.

The two enter the two story penthouse, which is actually owned by Onyx's adopted father, Red, who is sitting on the couch.

* * *

"So how do think you'll fit into our little household?" Red asks, "Onyx told me you were in Pago before this. Vale must be a big change from your village. "

"Definitely a change." Anna says, "But I'm sure the Demon will take care of me."

"Demon?" Red repeats.

"Well, since Onyx has had his name changed so many time, my mother and I started calling him the Demon." Anna explains.

"Onyx worked with a member of your family in the past." Red recalls, "Your father?"

"Yes, they were brothers..." Anna says, sadly, "before he died."

* * *

"Why didn't you ever tell me you found your real family?" Red asks.

He is confronting Onyx about what Anna told him.

"So Anna, she's not just an acquaintance." Red states.

"She's my niece." Onyx states.

"I don't like secrets, Onyx." Red says.

"I am the very definition of a secret." Onyx retorts.

* * *

"I did a sweep for anything that connects the security guard with Cissa." Red states.

He is in one of the rooms in the penthouse, designed to serve as a command center for the Rider. Red is using their computer network which has five screens, one large and two smaller ones on each side.

"He was a part of an Eclipse research team." Red states.

"What were they doing?" Onyx asks.

He stands behind Red's chair.

"Doesn't say." Red answers.

"The warehouse belonged to Eclipse." Onyx states, "Could be the connection."

"There was another member of the team." Red adds, "A psychotherapist named Bella Ravencroft."

An image of Bella is pulled up. She has short blond hair and blue eyes with a tan white skin and thick rimmed glasses.

"And has a practice right here in Vale." Onyx reads.

* * *

Onyx is perched on the rooftop across the street from the building where Bella Ravencroft works. He uses his mask's zoom function to watch as she types on her computer in her office. Onyx's enhanced sound receptors pick up laughter and the sound of a spray can being used. Onyx growls as he turns to see two people trying to paint a wall. The Rider responds by shooting the spray can, causing the two to run. When the Rider turns back to Ravencroft, she is no longer in view. He zooms out before the end of familiar handcuffs are dangled in front of him. The Rider turns around to see Cissa standing before him. Using the cuffs like knuckle dusters, Cissa punches the Rider off of the rooftop and onto a lower level. Cissa smirks as she realizes that the Rider's mask's lenses are cracked. The Rider groans as he sits up and removes his mask so that he can see clearly, having a black balaclava with holes for each of his eyes and mouth underneath the armored face mask to conceal his identity.

"You know, after we last met, I couldn't help wondering, what makes someone put on a costume to fight crime?" Cissa asks, "Something to hide."

"Who said this was a costume?" Onyx asks.

"I like that." Cissa says, suggestively.

She front flips down to Onyx's level.

"You and I should be friends." Cissa says as she approaches Onyx, "We have so much..."

Cissa places her hands on Onyx's chest.

"...in common." Cissa finishes.

Cissa then slowly leans in to kiss Onyx with her eyes closed.

"Not going to happen." Onyx says as he glares at Cissa.

He grabs her wrists and pushes Cissa away from him. Cissa nearly falls over, but uses her hand to steady herself.

"What's the matter, Rider?" Cissa asks as she stands back up, "Too much woman for you to handle?"

Cissa extends her arms out slightly, gesturing to herself.

"Too bad," Cissa says as she puts her hand on her hip and shifts her weight onto that leg, "I was looking forward to getting my hands inside that suit."

Onyx glares at Cissa. She spin kicks at Onyx's head. Learnng from the last fight, Onyx ducks underneath her leg. He then unleashes his own spin kick, but Cissa jumps over his leg. Onyx tries to hit Cissa with a left jab, but Cissa leans back and blocks with her forearm. She spins around to gain momentum for her spin kick to the head. Onyx is hit, but quickly recovers to block her claws. He blocks another claw slash and then dodges a third. Cissa tries to kick Onyx in the stomach, but her grabs her leg. Cissa responds by spin kicking Onyx with her other leg. When Onyx recovers, Cissa kicks him in the chin, knocking him backwards and off of the building.

"Goodbye, my little Rider." Cissa says before walking away.

* * *

Unknown to Cissa, Onyx is hanging on one of the windowsills. He fires his grapnel and pulls himself back onto the rooftop.

* * *

Cissa walks alone the rooftops, until she reaches the corner. She turns and continues until she hears Onyx land behind her. Cissa turns to see the Rider.

"Braston." Onyx calls the security guards name, "Why did you wipe his mind?"

"I was looking for something that belongs to me." Cissa answers.

"What?" Onyx questions.

"Catch me and maybe I'll tell you." Cissa says.

She turns around and begins running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. While she is faster in combat, Onyx could easily keep up with her while sprinting. Cissa laughs as she enjoys the chase.

"I hope you can fly, Mister Rider." Cissa taunts.

She jumps off the last building on the block, but Onyx fires his grapnel. It wraps around her ankles, causing Cissa to fall and smack into the side of the building.

"No one is going to cage me again!" Cissa says, desperately, losing her flirtatious tone.

She cuts the grapnel line and smashes onto the roof of a car, crushing it. The Rider's eyes widen as he realizes her aura didn't cushion the fall. Cissa lies limp before suddenly sitting up and running into an alley.

"Caged again?" Onyx asks.

He takes out his scroll and calls Red.

"Red, Cissa was most likely a prisoner taken against her will." Onyx guesses, "That's the connection to Braston and Ravencroft. I need to query the computer for women between the ages twenty-five and thirty-five who were either arrested or missing when Doctor Ravencroft conducted her experiments. If I'm right, I should get a hit."

* * *

"Maggy Sorrel." Onyx says, "According to the Vale PD database, she was a kleptomaniac. A repeat offender that was sentence to ten years, but only served two."

"Where is she now?" Red asks.

"Unknown." Onyx states, "She was kidnapped during a break in five years ago and hasn't been scene since."

"That must have been when Eclipse kidnapped her." Red comments.

* * *

Anna drives Red's car, a red sports car to the building where Bella Ravencroft works. Onyx is in the passenger seat, wearing his civilian clothes instead of his Rider armor.

"So you do know how to drive." Onyx comments as he exits the vehicle, "I should only be with Doctor Ravencroft for an hour. You can get yourself... coffee or something if you want. Just don't be late."

Onyx says that last sentence with seriousness, in the same voice he uses when he is the Rider.

"Don't be late." Anna repeats with malice after Onyx closes the door.

She sighs.

"Just breathe." Anna calms herself, "Remember, you're only staying with him temporarily. I need to punch something."

* * *

Onyx is led to Doctor Ravencroft office by her assistance, Cadey. She had extremely short black hair and brown eyes. She wears a white dress shirt with a black vest, black miniskirt, black high thigh-high stockings, and black heels. Doctor Ravencroft opens the door to her office, she is wearing a similar outfit to Cadey, but without the vest and with a longer skirt. Onyx enters her office and looks around. The carpet is blue and the walls are a sea green. There is a desk with the computer she was using last night, two chairs on the other side of the desk, a chaise lounge chair in a corner with another chair for Doctor Ravencroft to sit in. On the wall behind her desk are her framed degree and three ink blots. Onyx looks to her desk, there is a picture with Doctor Ravencroft with Braston, Artemis, the man the Rider fought when he confronted her and a couple others.

"So, I have to ask." Doctor Ravencroft says, "Of all the therapists in Vale, why me?"

"I was looking for someone who I had a connection with." Onyx says, referring to Eclipse, as he stops in front of the ink blots, "I didn't realize people still used these."

"Ink blots?" Doctor Ravencroft asks, "More of a curiosity really."

Onyx stares at the one in the middle. It reminds him of the moment he found his friend, Windsor's corpse. The blots are the perfect shape and in the perfect position to be himself and Windsor.

"See anything interesting?" Doctor Ravencroft asks as she notices Onyx was staring for quite some time.

Onyx's eyes widen as he snapped out of his flashback, due to Doctor Ravencroft being behind him, she cannot she this.

"Just splashed ink on paper." Onyx lies as he turns to face her.

Doctor Ravencroft smiles as she goes to her desk and grabs a clipboard with Onyx's info on it.

Onyx taps his custom scroll watch, expanding it, while his hands are behind his back. Onyx taps a button to send a message to Red, signaling for the next part of his plan.

* * *

Getting the message, Red calls Doctor Ravencroft's office. Cadey answers.

"This is Ginger Coletrain of the Atlesian Military." Red says, disguising his voice to sound older and rougher, "I need to speak with Doctor Ravencroft, urgently."

* * *

Cadey bursts into Doctor Ravencroft's office.

"Cadey, I'm with..." Doctor Ravencroft begins, "You know who I'm with."

"I know, but there's a man from Atlas on the line." Cadey says as she gestures to the scroll in her hand, "He's demanding to talk to you. Something about a lawsuit and falsified insurance claims. He's really mean."

Onyx's expressionless face creates a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

"I am sorry about this, Mister Rider." Doctor Ravencroft apologizes, "I'll be right back."

The two women leave the room, leaving Onyx to explore. He goes to Doctor Ravencroft's desk and opens the drawer. Inside is a key with a fancy E on the bow, a watch which resembles a familiar mark. Braston had a mark on his wrist from wearing a watch for the exact same shape when getting a tan. There is also a stapler from a former psychiatric hospital which was owned by Eclipse as a front for their other activities. The hospital is located in the city of Vale.

* * *

The Rider arrives at the hospital by nightfall. It is abandoned and has already begun to succumb to aging. The Rider walks through the dark halls until he sees a light shining from the small crack in the door. He pushes the door open as he walks in, sensing Cissa's aura, but is unable to see her. He looks around, taking in his surroundings should he have to fight. There are a couple gurneys, tables, and tanks filled with Dust. As the Rider gathered from the way everything was laid out all throughout the building, including the halls, Eclipse abandoned the hospital before they could pack everything up and only took what was valuable to them. Suddenly, Cissa drops from above and drop kicks the Rider, who turned around in time to block, but was still knocked backwards. As the Rider crouches down and uses his hand to slide to a halt and steady himself, Cissa charges. The Rider rises and dodges her alternating hooks, until he manages to catch both her fists. The Rider bends them upwards and applies, pressure hearing the sounds of bone's cracking. Despite this, Cissa doesn't react. She spins around, freeing her hands from the Rider's grip and spin kicks at his head as she turns back to face him. Now adjusted to her fighting style, the Rider ducks underneath the kick and kicks her backwards. Cissa performs a back handspring, stopping at a handstand, then immediately does another one, landing on her feet.

On the table next to her is a tray filled with scalpels. Cissa notices the tray is slightly off of the table, so she raises her leg and slams her heel on the part hanging off, knocking the scalpels into the air. She then jumps and spin kicks with each leg, knocking the scalpels towards the Rider. He charges at her, deflecting the scalpels with ease using his armored gauntlets. Once lose enough, the Rider hits Cissa's cheek with a right hook, causing her to groan and spin around. She turns back and tries her own right hook, but the Rider deflects the blow by striking her forearm with his palm. The Rider tries to follow up with a left hook, but she performs a cartwheel whilst doing a split, stopping on her hands. Cissa spins on her hands, kicking the Rider with her outstretched legs. She then straightens her legs and arches her back, trapping the Rider's neck between her calfs. She then swings her legs forward, throwing the Rider into the wall, but her flips his body and kicks off of the wall. While in air, the Rider front flips, and kicks Cissa as she gets back on her feet. Cissa is knocked back and hits the ground, knocking over one of the clusters of Dust tanks, but not causing them to detonate.

"I have no interest in hurting you." The Rider admits as Cissa slowly stands up.

"Haven't you figure it out?" Cissa asks, roughly, her flirtatious tone still gone, "I can't feel pain. One more piece they stole from me."

Cissa turns the face the Rider, her fist clenched, but she doesn't act.

"Let me help you get it back." The Rider says as he begins approaching Ciisa, "I understand what it's like to fight your true nature and you're going to lose that fight if you don't get help."

The Rider stops in front of Cissa, who looks up at him. Cissa turns around and puts her hands on her shoulders, hugging herself.

"But I'm afraid." Cissa admits, her voice filled with sorrow.

"Afraid of what?" The Rider asks.

"That I've already lost." Cissa says as she glances at the Rider.

Cissa suddenly turns around and stabs the Rider, hitting between the plates of his armor. The Rider groans as her claw bypass his Aura and cut into his clothes and flesh. He stumbles backwards, clutching the wound as Cissa removes her claw. The Rider groans as he falls to a knee, using her right hand to steady himself.

"What?" The Rider asks as his vision begins to get blurry.

Cissa takes a step towards him.

"Hush now, little Rider." Cissa says, her flirtatious tone returned, "Let the Congeria do it's work. Just go to sleep."

The Rider groans as the poison, Congeria, caused him to pass out. The Rider was familiar with Congeria, it is a poison that bypasses aura and causes nausea and dizziness. The Rider coats the bullets from his pistols with Congeria, which is why it only takes one shot to kill. Cissa walks to the Rider and draws his pistols, relishing every detail.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey!" Cissa shouts to wake the Rider.

As the Rider opens his eyes, he realizes his is strapped to a gurney which is placed so the bottom is leaning on a wall, positioning the Rider as if he were standing and his belt is removed. On his head is the device that wiped Braston's memory. Cissa is standing on a hanging ceiling light, swinging as if she is on the swings. The Rider's belt is around her waist with the pistols in their holsters. The Rider tries to struggle, but the restraints are custom, made from metal.

"Don't worry." Cissa says, "I didn't peak beneath the mask. A person's secrets are sacred."

"Cissa, I meant what I said." The Rider assures, "I can help."

"Quiet!" Cissa shouts as she jumps off of the light.

She lands in front of the Rider and spin kicks his face.

"Oh, sorry." Cissa says, "That was rude. I appreciate the offer, but I've already got it covered."

Cissa places her hand beside the Rider's head and taps the device with her finger.

"Braston made this helmet to remove memories." Cissa states, "To reformat the brain's hard drive, wiping it clean. But with a little reprogramming, I found a way to reverse the process. To. Put. The. Memories. Back."

Cissa puts one hand on the Rider's shoulder, one behind his neck, closes her eyes, and leans in to kiss him, but a scream stops her.

"My memories await." Cissa says as she glances in the direction of the scream, "First, though, yours need to go away. I'd say it's been a pleasure, but you won't remember I said it, so..."

Cissa quickly kisses the Rider on his lips. As Cissa walks to a console that controls the device on his head, the Rider presses a button hidden on his palm, near his wrist. A lock pick is ejected from his gauntlet, and the Rider begins picking his restraints.

"Goodbye, Rider." Cissa says before activating the device.

The Rider grits his teeth and groans as the device begins electrocuting him, sparks of lightning launching out of it. Despite this, he continues to pick the lock on his restraint as Cissa leaves the room. With his right arm free, the Rider throws the device off of his head and continues to pick the rest of the locks. As the now freed Rider walks to leave the room, he stomps on the device, crushing it under his armored boot. The Rider stops near the door where a bunch of file folders are littered across the ground. The Rider quickly skims them, finding schematics of the hospital, blueprints for the device, and a profile for Maggy Sorrel, or Cissa as she is known as now.

* * *

Lured by the screams, the Rider burst into another room, where Doctor Ravencroft is strapped to a gurney, with Cissa on top of it. Cissa has her claws extended, ready to torture the doctor, but turns to see the Rider in the doorway. She grits her teeth as the Rider throws one of the scalpels, knocking of the white wig that Cissa is wearing. With her hairstyle and physical features now more visible, it is obvious that Cissa, or Maggy Sorrel, is also Cadey. Doctor Ravencroft's eyes widen as she realizes this. Cissa turns to see her wig stabbed into the wall, then to a mirror to see her face.

"What is this?" Cissa asks.

She gets off of the gurney and walks towards the mirror.

"Whose face is that?" Cissa questions, genuine confusion in her voice.

"You don't know." The Rider observes as he walks behind Cissa, "Two personalities in one body. Unaware of each other."

"What are you talking about?" Cissa asks as she turns to the Rider, the harshness in her voice back.

"Maggy Sorrel was part of an experiment Braston and Ravencroft were conducting." The Rider states, "For your participation, you received early release."

"No." Cissa argues, "They took my memories! They stole them from me!"

"I'm sorry, but you did this to yourself." The Rider says, "Maggy Sorrel volunteered. The experiment was meant to strip the bad from criminals, and in your case it worked. For a while, anyway."

The Rider also read about another project that Cissa was forced into. This one was to create a Human/Grimm hybrid. She along with dozens of others were experimented on, they all failed. As a result of the experiment, Cissa aura and nervous system was changed. She lost the ability to block attacks with her aura, but gained enhanced healing and increased cellular durability along with the loss of the ability to feel certain stimuli in her nervous system, making Cissa unable to feel pain.

Cissa turns back to the mirror.

"They gave you a new name. A new face. A new life." The Rider states, "But sometimes, the bad is just too strong. It has a way of coming back."

"No! Lies!" Cissa growls before punching the mirror.

She turns back to the Rider.

"I want to know who I am!" Cissa states, "And she can give that back to me!"

Cissa rushes to the gurney and raises her claw, but a shot damages three of the blades.

"Don't move, Rider." Malone says as he points his revolver at the Rider, "You either, bird girl."

Malone found more devices from this hospital at the Eclipse warehouse that Cissa had attacked the previous night. He put the some of the clues together and decided to investigate, leading him here. Cissa bends over and picks up to fragments of her damaged claw blades. She kicks the blades at Malone, slashing his arm. The Congeria bypassed his aura, but the poison didn't enter his blood stream directly, preventing the other symptoms. He clutches his arm as Cissa jumps on top of him, knocking Malone down. She then runs to the room where she and the Rider had fought earlier. The Rider tries to follow, but Malone gets up and grabs his revolver. He shoots a warning shot, causing the Rider to stop.

"You're not going anywhere." Malone declares.

"We don't have time for this, detective." The Rider retorts, "Help the doctor. I'll stop Cissa."

The Rider runs out of the room and towards Cissa. Malone then sighs as he lowers his pistol.

* * *

"No!" Cissa yells as the Rider enters the room, her voice now filled with desperation, "You destroyed it! My memories, I'll never get them back now!"

Cissa scrapes up the scraps from the destroyed device.

"What have you done?!" Cissa asks.

She looks away from the Rider, still on her knees, sadly.

"We can find another way." The Rider declares as he approaches Cissa, "Maggy Sorrel is still in there."

Cissa's expression darkens.

"Maggy Sorrel is gone." She says, her voice now filled with an even harsher tone than ever before, "There is only Cissa now."

Cissa turns around and slashes at the Rider with her intact claw, but he jumps backwards to dodge. She jumps, front flips, and tries to kick the Rider in the stomach with both feet, but the Rider catches her feet and throws her backwards. Cissa slams into a gurney and some of the dust tanks. She kicks to her feet and charges at the Rider, breathing heavily. Cissa desperately slashes and kicks at the Rider, but with the knowledge of her fighting style combined with her off balance state, he easily dodges. She slashes at him, but the Rider ducks, sweeping her legs and kicking her towards a dust canister. The Rider grabs a scalpel from off the ground and runs up the wall. He then back flips off of it and throws the scalpel into the dust container, hitting it the moment Cissa does. the Dust tank doesn't explode, but a stream of fire propels the tank, carrying Cissa into the wall, exploding on impact. The explosion causes a chain reaction, triggering seven more dust tanks. Cissa's moans as she hits the floor, showing that she is alive. The Rider walks to her and takes his belt back, strapping around his waist.

"Is the doctor safe," The Rider asks, before turning to acknowledge Malone, "detective?"

Malone points his revolver at the Rider while clutching his injury.

"Shaken up, but fine." Malone says, "She had no idea that Cadey was once Maggy Sorrel."

"Makes sense." The Rider states, "Different face. Different memories. My guess, Cissa subconsciously drove her here for revenge."

"Well now, Maggy, Cadey, Cissa, whatever her name is, goes back to jail." Malone says, "Assuming she's still alive."

"Put her back in the hole that created her." The Rider states, "Is that justice?"

"That's the law." Malone says.

"Will I be getting the same justice?" The Rider asks.

"Yes, but not tonight." Malone says as he holsters his revolver.

Malone then proceeds to cuff, Cissa.

"Just so we're clear," Malone begins, "nothing's changed between us. We aren't friends. You help me with tonight so I owed ya', but the next time we cross paths..."

Malone turns to where the Rider was standing, but he's already gone.

* * *

"Demon, the car is ready." Anna calls, "Demon?!"

Anna checks her watch and scoffs.

"Someone's late." Anna says to herself.

She begins to search the penthouse, spotting Onyx entering the study.

"Demon, the car is..." Anna begins, but Onyx continues walking.

Anna enters the study.

"Demon, maybe you didn't hear me." Anna says before realizing that she is alone.

The are no other doorways in the study, so Anna looks around, but finds nothing.

* * *

From the hidden panic room, which is the command center, Onyx watches Anna through the security footage.

"Let the tests begin." Onyx says to himself.

* * *

 _ **Random Trivia:**_

* * *

 **Cissa's pain immunity**

* * *

 **Cissa immunity to pain was based off C** **ongenital Analgesia, making her unable to feel pain, heat, or even feel pleasure (Sexually speaking).  
**


	4. The Tests

_**The Tests**_

* * *

The two random thugs that the Rider encountered when he was spying on Doctor Ravencroft, break into a store and vandalize the place. Working with a combination of spray paint and a buzz saw.

"Yo, watch it, Junkyard." The taller, skinnier one warns.

"What's your problem, Daedalus?" The shorter, slightly chubby one asks, "I'm just expressing my artistic self."

The two laugh at their mock argument.

"Serves the old man right, for not appreciating artists of our caliber." Daedalus says as continues to paint the walls, "Down with creative oppression! This is justice!"

"No." The Rider says as he stands in the doorway, "I am justice."

The Rider has had his mask repaired since Cissa broke the lenses.

"R-Ri-der." Junkyard stutters.

"Take him, it's two against one." Daedalus orders.

Daedalus charges, holding a pipe in the air. The Rider catches Daedalus' wrist and elbows his head with his other arm. The Rider then kicks Junkyard as he charges with the saw. Junkyard spins from the kick, tangling himself in the wire and unplugging the saw. The Rider then grabs the saw and throws it over head, taking Junkyard with it.

"Let's see how tough you are when your blind, Rider." Daedalus says as he sprays over the lenses of the Rider's mask.

The Rider punches Daedalus in the face, then does the same to Junkyard before wiping the still wet paint off of his mask. He glares at the two as he readies his cuffs.

"You boys might want to find another career." The Rider says as he walks to the exit after cuffing the two thugs, "I don't think art is going to pan out. Say hi to Vale PD for me. Have a nice night."

The Rider fires his grapnel hook, leaving the scene.

'Damn." Daedalus complains, "The cops are totally gonna jack us for this."

"They certainly would..." A new voice says, "if they catch you."

"Look, man..." Junkyard groans, "The Rider already worked us. Go do your hero thing on someone else."

"Oh, I'm no hero." The man says as he steps out of the shadows, "I'm a fan."

The man wears a sleeveless black tactical top. Over his elbows are black leather elbow bands. Covering his hands are black leather fingerless gloves. The left stops at his wrist while the right stops two-thirds up his forearm. Over each forearm is a gunmetal grey vambrace. Held up by a grey belt with black pouches are black leather pants. His pants are tucked into knee-high tactical boots with gunmetal grey soles and toes. The man also wears gunmetal grey knee guards and shin guards over the boots. His face was rough and completely hairless with the exception of his thick black eyebrows.

"I've been watching you for some time." The man states, "Daedalus, your authority challenging street art shows enormous promise."

"It does?" Daedalus asks, "I mean, yeah. Duh."

"And you, Junkyard Dog, your knack for sculptural destruction I find... inspiring." The man continues as he uncuffs them, "I see genius in you both. I want to be your patron. Consider this... my first donation for your art."

The man kicks over a chainsaw and a railgun.

"Dude..." Junkyard says, "Who are you?"

"Call me..." The man begins, "the Knight."

* * *

Anna walks around a corner in a pure white hallway. The walls and floors are tiled and the entire ceiling is composed of lights. This was Onyx's or rather, unknown to Anna, the Rider's training room. Anna gasps as one of the tiles goes down as she steps on it, a trap. Suddenly, one of the tiles in front of her shoots upwards, revealing a disk launcher. It rapidly fires disks at Anna, who ducks under the first few. She cartwheels out of the way of the next few, landing with her feet on the wall. Anna kicks off of the wall, doing a front flip, dodging the next few disk. She jumps over the launcher only for some of the tiles on the top of the wall extend and begin to rapidly lower themselves towards the ground. Anna jumps forward, avoiding being crushed. She kicks off of a few tiles that eject out of the wall, attempting to hit her from the side, and lands on a set of tiles that are rotating. The tiles on the left are rotating upwards towards the ceiling, while the tiles on the right are rotating downwards, heading towards the ground. The tiles will meet in the middle, crushing Anna, but she jumps forward. Another tie eject from the wall, trying to hit her from the side, but Anna grabs it with both hands and pushes off of them, propelling herself even farther forward. As she is about to land, the tiles beneath her drop, revealing a pit. Anna quickly performs a split, her feet barely reaching the rim of the hole. A bladed wire is quickly heading towards her from in front, causing Anna to lean forward, ducking beneath it. With her training since the age of six with her parents and for the first few years, Onyx, Anna's body is incredibly flexible and agile to work with her unique fighting style. Anna then grabs the rim of the hole in front of her and pulls herself forward, kicking off of the ground and grabbing a bar near the ceiling. She swings around and perches on top of it, looking into one of the many cameras observing her performance.

"Mother, the Demon has one serious workout room." Anna states.

* * *

"The Demon insists on the best..." Iris says as she watches from the command center, "and he can afford it."

Iris closes the tab viewing the cameras and disables the obstacles in the training room.

"Well?" Iris says as she turns to Onyx.

Onyx is at a table where Iris and him were playing chess as Anna prepared for the test.

"Had you been paying attention," Iris begins as she walks to the table, "you'd have to admit she handled the obstacles almost as well as the Rider."

"So would a gymnast." Onyx counters, "But I don't one to be my partner. It's your move."

Iris takes a look at the board. Her king is in check.

"Anna just passed an impressive test." Iris says as she moves her king away, "Like it or not, you need an assistant."

"When I was training in the Umbra Agency, every class I attended had a different requirement," Onyx states as he moves his rook, putting Iris back into chess, "skill, character, endurance. Every test had to be passed _before_ I was excepted."

Iris reluctantly moves her king, unknowingly putting herself in checkmate. Onyx then uses his queen to take Iris' king and win the match.

"I don't even know why we bother playing this game." Iris complains, "You never lose."

"Because you keep me sharp." Onyx states as he walks away, "As for Anna, it's going to take more than an agility test to convince me."

* * *

As Anna gets dressed in her room, Onyx's voice is played from the intercom. There is one in every room.

"Anna, could you please meet me in the study?" Onyx requested.

* * *

"Demon, you wanted to see me?" Anna says as she enters the study.

Anna turns to the fireplace, which is currently burning, and notices the flames moving as if wind is blowing. Her attention is drawn away from the fire and towards a smudge on the wall beside the fireplace. Anna traces it with her finger, landing on a hidden button. Anna recoils once she presses it, noticing the fire immediately go out and the wood sinks into the ground, pulled by pistons. The rest of the fireplace rises up, revealing the entrance to the panic room, along with the hand scanner for opening it.

"This vacation just got interesting." Anna says to herself.

Out of sheer curiosity, Anna places her hand on the scanner, it beeps and flashes red.

"What are you hiding, Demon?" Anna asks herself.

* * *

"Uh, Demon," Anna calls as she carries a box and places it into the trunk of Red's car, " exactly what did we just purchase in there?"

"Hormone-free bovine glands." Onyx answers, " I'm experimenting with my body's need for sleep. Currently it's three hours. I'd like to get it down to two. Certain glands are rich in adrenals."

"Mister Rider." A new voice calls, "Small world."

"Doctor Ravencroft," Onyx greats, holding his hand out for a handshake, "Nice to see you again."

"Now that you're no longer my patient, I think we can drop the 'Doctor'" Doctor Ravencroft says as she gentle pushes his hand against his chest.

"Only if you'll drop the 'Mister Rider'" Onyx responds as Bella hooks her arm around Onyx's.

"Consider it dropped, Onyx." Bella states, "Nice car."

"Thank you." Onyx responds.

"A little extravagant for one, isn't it?" Bella says, completely ignoring Anna's presence.

"I'd be happy to offer you a lift." Onyx says.

"How about tomorrow night?" Bella asks.

"Tomorrow night?" Onyx repeats, "Yes. Sure. For...?"

"A fundraising dinner downtown." Bella says, "8:00. It's black tie. And don't forget your Lien."

"Don't say one word." Onyx warns as Bella walks away.

"Don't worry." Anna says with a smirk, "I'll keep your bovine glands on ice."

* * *

"You sure this is the place the Knight said to go?" Junkyard Dog asks, "Didn't we get booted from this gallery once?"

"Yeah, but that was before we were reconstituted with new artistic tools." Daedalus counters.

Now equipped with the weapons that the Knight supplied them with, the two "artists" position themselves in front of a crowded art gallery. Junkyard revs up his chainsaw and they walk into the open.

"Yo," Daedalus calls, "we heard you uptown losers are always looking for the next big thing. Well, get a load of our street art, Homies."

Daedalus fires his railgun, blasting down a portion of the art gallery's wall. The witnesses scream and scatter. Junkyard Dog proceeds to cut down a street pole, temporally blocking the civilians' escape. He then saws the front of a car.

* * *

"Welcome, Vale, to the art of destruction." The Knight says as he watches from the rooftops.

* * *

The Rider answers his scroll as it vibrates.

"Bella." Onyx says, "Hello."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Bella asks.

"Not at all." Onyx says, "Just finishing work."

"What are you wearing?" Bella asks.

"Sorry, what?" Onyx responds.

"I'm hoping it's a tux." Bella explains, " Because it's 7:30 and I'm expecting you in half an hour."

"With my Lien." Onyx continues, "That's right. Let me just finish this up and..."

Onyx stops as his police scanner picks up a call about the two thug's attack.

"Where did they come from?" The Rider asks.

"What?" Bella responds, "Onyx, did you say something?"

Onyx hangs up and drives.

* * *

As the two thugs continue to destroy the gallery and the things around it, the Rider pulls up.

"First hardware stores, now civilians." The Rider says, "Congratulations, you've got my attention."

"We're just expressing ourselves, Rider Dude." Daedalus says, "Why do you have to be hating on our art."

Daedalus shoots at the Rider, but he jumps over the blast. The Rider continues dodging, slowing approaching Daedalus. Meanwhile, Junkyard Dog runs to the Rider's car and tries to saw it, but the blades break on the car's armored plating. The Rider continues dodging until the smoke from the explosion created as a result of Daedalus' firing, blocks the thugs' vision.

* * *

"Hey watch it man." Junkyard says as they bump into each other.

"Sorry!" Daedalus apologizes.

"Yes, you are." The Rider's voice echoes.

While they are still blinded, the Rider strikes both thugs, knocking them out with a single strike each.

* * *

"You're all over the news." Red comments as the Rider arrives at the penthouse, parking in the private garage built next to the panic room, "Quite a mess. Anyone we know?"

"Dumber and dumber from the other night." The Rider says as he exits his car.

"This pair seems a bit deficient for this type of destruction." Red comments.

"Agreed." The Rider says, "They're working with someone. Do a background. Who they might have come in contact with."

The Rider notices a scuff mark on the hood of his car, a result of Junkyard planting his boot on the car to use as leverage when he attempted to saw it.

"Get this analyzed." The Rider orders, "Probably came off their shoes. Might give us something."

"From Huntsman to analyzer of sneaker goo. I've never been prouder." Red complains.

* * *

Onyx exits the study.

"You have a very quiet footstep, Demon." Anna notes as he turns the corner.

"As do you, Anna." Onyx states as he turns around to face her.

"And judging from your home gym, you have a killer exercise routine." Anna adds.

"I saw you in there." Onyx states, "You live up to Iris' glowing recommendation."

"Look, I know you think it's necessary anymore, but let me assure you, I always take my training very seriously." Anna says, "So, please keep an open mind."

"I always do." Onyx counters.

Anna holds her hand out for a handshake, which Onyx accepts. As Onyx walks away, Anna takes off a small layer of gel which absorbed Onyx's fingerprints. While it is unusual for Onyx to not wear his glove, Anna doesn't know Onyx well enough to realize that.

* * *

"What's the world coming to, Dude?" Daedalus complains, "When artists like us are in prison?"

"Ouch!" Junkyard cries as he is hit in the head by keys with a note attached.

"'Look out the window.'" Daedalus reads.

Suddenly the barred windows heat up until they are red, sizzling from it. Daedalus grabs the bars and immediately yelps in pain as the heat burn his hands.

"Cool!" Junkyard comments as the bars melt.

The two jump out the window, landing in an alleyway due to being in jail at the local station and not moved to a prison yet. They run until they encounter the Knight.

"Hello, boys." The Knight greets, leaning against a unmarked delivery truck.

"Mr. Knight, dude, we were gonna come looking for you." Daedalus begins.

"Yeah, but Rider-dork..." Junkyard Dog continues.

"No apologies necessary." The Knight interrupts, "Despite his claims of free agency, the Rider is clearly a tool of order."

"Exactly!" Junkyard says.

"Yeah!" Daedalus responds.

"Tool!" Junkyard says.

"Yeah!" Daedalus responds.

"I, on the other hand will fight against order for total unleashed freedom at any price." The Knight continues as he opens the back of the truck, revealing early prototypes for the Atlesian Paladin concept "It's a patron's responsibility to make sure his artists are suitably equipped."

Rather than a full on mech-suit, these are power armor components, and while not complete, they are functional.

* * *

"Your dimwitted duo have made quite a name for themselves on Vale's art scene." Red states, "Booted from every gallery in town. Up until now though they're only real crime has been a serious lack of talent."

Onyx was reading a book while researching the same topic with his scroll in his private study.

"This supports the theory that they're working with someone." Onyx notes.

:Anything from my 'Goo' analysis?" Red asks.

"Antiquated machine lubricant barely in use now." Onyx states, "It's what I found in the lubricant that's really interesting. A very rare pollen from the Fritillaria Meleagris plant, better known as the Chess Flower. Someone's playing a game, Red."

"And our two budding artists?" Red asks.

"Are the pawns." Onyx answers. "Red, pull up video feeds from Vale CCTS surveillance system."

"There." Red points to a screen showing the two thugs, wearing their armor, walking on the freeway, "The car is prepped and ready for you."

"Change of plans, Red." Onyx says, "Tonight, you drive."

Red smirks at this.

* * *

"This is the only way to tag." Daedalus says as he uses acid sprays to melt into the supports holding up the level of the freeway above them.

"Whoo-hoo!" Junkyard Dog cheers as he uses the gauntlets to move around cars to create a roadblock, "I can't believe how before I used to sculpt thing with my hands. Stupid hands."

Suddenly, the blockade of cars are smashed by the Rider's car, which nearly hits the two artists before swerving and halting.

"I don't care if he is the Rider." Daedalus declares, "He can't push us around. Not anymore."

Daedalus and Junkyard charge at the car. A panel between the hood and each fender rises, revealing two missile launchers. They causing the thugs to scream and run for cover. Daedalus sprays the car, but the acid has little effect. Junkyard grabs a roadblock and tosses it at the car, but it shatters nearby as the car reverses. It fires again, hitting the top of the level above, causing some debris to fall. The car fires again, exploding behind Junkyard, knocking him forward.

* * *

"And I actually thought he was gonna let me really drive for once." Red comments as he uses his scroll to remotely control the car.

* * *

A panel opens between the hood and bumper, firing flares at the two, blinding them and knocking them down.

"Run!" Junkyard orders as Red revs the engine.

"Get to the rendezvous point." Daedalus says.

* * *

The Rider drives on his black motorcycle, tracing a signal which he picked up from the artists' armor. He answers his scroll as it vibrates.

"You hung up on me." Bella states.

"Yes, I did that." Onyx admits, "Sorry."

"Is this another bad time?" Bella asks.

"Actually-" Onyx begins.

"I don't care." Bella interrupts, " You owe me for standing me up last night."

"Let me make it up to you." Onyx says, "Just not right now."

* * *

"Impressive." The Knight comments as he watches the battle using his scroll.

The Knight is currently in an air bus docking station, hiding in the room used for storing parts. He stands on the highest level of the room, not noticing the Rider drop behind him.

"Thank you." The Rider says.

"Onyx?!" The Knight calls, "But you're..."

"Don't hurt your brain trying to understand." The Rider says, "I want you conscious when I take you down."

"Bravo!" The Knight compliments as he approaches the Rider, clapping, "I believe this game just got interesting."

The Knight and Rider sprint towards one another and the Knight goes for a left hook, but the Rider blocks and hits the Knight with a left hook of his own, followed by a right jab and then a left hook. The Knight throws a smoke bomb at the Rider, the explosion having enough pressure to force the Rider back slightly. When the smoke clears the Knight hits the Rider with a right jab and jumping a spin kick. The Rider quickly recovers, seeing the Knight running away, and chases after him. The Riders jumps and tackles the Knight. The two warriors rise and the Knight tries to hit the Rider with a right hook, but the Rider dodges and flips the Knight over, throwing him across the catwalk. Night grabs another smoke bomb, but Rider shoots a bolas from the lower barrel of one of his pistols, trapping the Knight's arm to the railing of the catwalk. The Knight drops the bomb, letting the explosion to knock himself backwards, freeing his arm. The Rider dashes at the Knight, closing the distance and hitting him with an uppercut. The Rider then tries to close the distance again, but the Knight kicks him backwards. The Knight then sidekicks the Rider's chin, sending him flying backwards, and onto the beams between the catwalks. The Knight jumps on, and closes the distance.

* * *

Anna walks into the study, and finds the secret button. She then uses the gel with Onyx's fingerprints to fool the scanner. There is a slight error, due to the strange placement of the prints, but the scanner deems it acceptable. The doors slide open, revealing an elevator. Anna sees eight unmarked buttons and randomly pushes the second one down. The elevator does down and opens, revealing Onyx's private study. The room was circular with bookcases built into all the walls.

"A secret elevator to a private library." Anna groans, "Not only does this guy have too much time and too much money, he's a geek too!"

Anna sees a book left out on the circular table in the center of the room. She looks at the pages of the book that is open to her, it is a catalog of all the books in the library and where to find them. Anna then looks around and notices the ladder resting on one of the shelves and walks to it. With the catalog and the shelve, Anna finds the last book Onyx took.

"What's so interesting about Vale's wheelhouse, Demon?" Anna asks.

* * *

The Knight tries to repeatedly kick the Rider, but is blocked, then dodged three times. The Rider shoulder bashes the Knight, knocking him backwards and the Knight throws a kunai at the Rider, but the Rider jumps straight up into the air, spinning sideways, and avoiding the kunai, before landing and shooting at the Knight. The Knight deflects the bullets with a collapsible staff that he drew from his belt. The Knight swings twice, but misses as the Rider maneuvers on the steel beam. The Knight then strikes the Rider's head with the staff, knocking him down. The Rider instantly recovers and dodges the Knight's next blow, following up with a kick to the Knight's stomach. The Rider then grabs the Knight's staff and bashes the Knight in the chin with his free arm, forcing the Knight to let go of the staff. The Rider then throws the staff to the side and charges at the Knight, but the Knight kicks at the Rider, who ducks. The Knight brings his leg back, hitting the Rider in the head and sending him off of the beam. The Rider hits another beam that is below the one they were fighting on and grabs on and grabs on.

"Well done." The Knight compliments as the Rider pulls himself onto the beam, "I'm so gratified you understand the game."

"This isn't a game." The Rider says, "In that gear, those two are dangerous. It's a miracle bystanders weren't hurt."

"Oh, I would have been fine with that." The Knight admits as he climbs down to the Riders level, "It's the sort of random action that makes me the better player. You, the black king, representing order, and I, the white king, well, I'm chaos."

The two run at each other, and the Rider sidekicks the Knight with his left leg, before spinning around and kicking the Knight with his right. The Knight kicks the Rider and prepares for his counter attack. the Rider goes for a right jab, but the Knight grabs the Rider's fist and pulls him down. The two crash on the ground before separating and rising. The Knight charges at the Rider and tries to kick him, but the Rider jumps over the Knight's leg and kicks the Knight in the head.

"I'm not going to play your game, Night." The Rider declares.

"Oh, but you must." The Knight, or rather just Night counters, "I've waited so long for our reunion. Someday, they'll write songs about our struggle. You, fighting for order and peace. Me, for chaos and destruction!"

Night raises his hands as a something explodes overhead.

"That was just to get your attention." Night says, "The real bombs..."

"Are at Beacon Academy and another shuttle set to explode as they cross." The Rider interrupts.

"How did you know?" Night asks.

"It was the obvious move." The Rider answers.

"Ouch." Night says, "Regardless there is only time enough for you to deactivate one bomb before they cross. Those poor people in the other location..."

The Rider runs to the airship control station, intending to call for one to stop, but Night knocks the Rider away.

"No!" Night says, "Stop them from moving, instant detonation."

Night holds a trigger in his hand, finger already on the button.

"A dead man's switch." The Rider states.

"Of course." Night responds, "I let go, boom!"

"Boss!" Daedalus calls as he and Junkyard arrive, "The Rider is right behind us, he's..."

They stop as they see the Rider.

"Oh, dang!" Junkyard shouts.

"These two will stay and slow you down even more." Night states as he walks away, "I know you love a challenge. Not such an obvious move now, is it? I'll be watching, Rider. I hope you can do it. I've wanted a real opponent for so long."

"We were just trying to express ourselves." Daedalus says as he drops his acid sprays.

"So am I." The Rider says as he approaches them, his lenses flashing red before staying as a solid glow.

* * *

After dispatching them in seconds, the Rider gets on his motorcycle and begins driving.

"Red, I need schematics of the City of Vale air bus fed in to my mask." The Rider orders.

* * *

"Uploading now." Red states.

* * *

The Rider drives in a clear street with the air bus in view. He fires both grapnels at the rooftop of two buildings of equal elevator on opposites sides of the street. The Rider then jumps off of the bike as he reels in the grapnels, slingshotting himself into the air.

* * *

"You realize as soon as the bombs are within magnetic range-" Red begins.

* * *

"The bombs detonate." The Rider interrupts as he fires his grapnel into the airship, "But if I divert the trigger magnet's pull-"

* * *

"The circuit won't close." Red finishes, "No explosion."

* * *

The Rider finds the bomb bolted on top of the airship. As soon as he disables the trigger magnet, the bomb itself triggers a timer of two minutes. Night appears behind the Rider and kicks him, just as the Rider turns around. The Rider then looks up and sees Night running right at him. He gets up and dodges Night's next three jabs. The Rider blocks the fourth and counters with a left hook. The Rider then blocks Night's left hook and kick, and follows up with a kick of his own. The Rider spin kicks Night and charges at him, but Night holds up the dead man's switch, finger still in place causing the Rider to stop.

"Congratulations!" Night says, "You countered my move! You passed the test."

"It wasn't much of a test." The Rider says.

"You have no idea what an honor it is to be chosen as my enemy!" Night growls.

"I thought I'd found an opponent to match wits with," The Rider says, "but you're just another lunatic."

"Madness is the more interesting choice." Night declares, "Logic and order are so predictable.".

"Unless, I make a logical decision to do something insane" The Rider says as he grabs the hand with the dead man's switch.

The Rider then punches Night with his free hand, causing the trigger to fall to the ground. Neither bomb explodes.

"What?!" Night reacts, "Why didn't it explode?"

"Frequency-jamming disk." The Rider explains, "Unpredictable enough for you?"

He placed the disk on the trigger when he grabbed Night's hand. The Rider then punches the stunned Night, knocking him off of the airship. Still having the issue of the bomb's timer, the Rider unbolts the bomb, by carefully shooting the bolts. He then throws the bomb and shoots it while it is in air, letting it harmlessly explode in the sky. When the air bus arrives at Beacon, the Rider can see that their bomb did not trigger. He watches as Team RWBY enters the dorm building for the night. Ruby stops and turns towards the air bus, but the Rider is already gone.

* * *

The Rider searches, trying to find Night, but can find no trace.

* * *

"So Night's alive." Red says, "And what of our two unfortunate, misunderstood artists?"

* * *

"They're in Detective Malone's hands now." The Rider states.

* * *

"Impressive." The Rider comments as Anna pulls up to Vale's wheelhouse, "So, Anna, you passed my test. Well done. Perhaps I judged you too quickly. Or perhaps you just got lucky. We'll see"

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what was so important that you had to blow off our first date and hang up on me?" Bella asks.

"A guy," Onyx says, "I didn't really know him that well, needed me. Relationship problems. I thought I could help.

"Did you?" Bella asks.

"No." Onyx answers, "That kind of thing has never been my strong suit."

"We'll see if we can change that." Bella responds.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Onyx asks, "I need to make a call."

"Of course." Bella responds.

"I'm glad I'm not your patient anymore." Onyx whispers into her ear as he leaves.

Bella takes out her scroll and messages Doctor Artemis

 _Rider hooked._


	5. The Family

_**The Family**_

* * *

Onyx sits with Bella in a expensive restaurant. Bella wears a tight black halter v-neck dress with white high thigh stockings, black gloves that reach her shoulders, and black heels. Hanging around her neck is a long black fur scarf while Onyx wears his standard clothing.

"How is it possible that Onyx Rider is not a member of Eclipse?" Bella asks.

"It's not due to a lack of effort on their part." Onyx explains, "I declined Artemis' offer."

"Why?" Bella asks.

"Not interested." Onyx explains, "If I want to get paid, I'll do some missions."

"Eclipse is a mission." Bella states, "And the best part is, you don't have to sign up to take it. That's why I love it. You know what? You're coming as my guest next week, no excuses."

"Let's go to Atlas instead." Onyx suggests.

"Atlas?" Bella repeats, "That's a pretty serious trip for a guy who's not known forgetting serious, Mister Rider."

"Maybe I'm more serious than you think, Miss Ravencroft." Onyx counters.

* * *

"Hello, Anna." A man calls.

Anna turns away from her scroll to see a man standing by the window in her room. The man wears a skintight black jumpsuit. He wears a glossy black helmet that is shaped like a head with mirrored lenses over the eyeholes. Over his jumpsuit are white belts. One goes around his waist, and two more go above it. Connected to the belt on top are two belts that go straight up, over the shoulder, and connect to belt in the back. The first belt has white pouches completely covering everything but the silver buckle. The second belt and third are the same, but the buckle is covered with sniper bullets. Each of the two belts the go over the man's shoulders have a white pouch where they connected and by the shoulder. The belt on his left has two grenades in the space between the two pouches. Wrapped around each wrist is a white belt with a single pouch on it. Wrapped around each arm, slightly below the elbow, is a white belt with three pouches. Wrapped around his legs are white thighs belts with white holsters for his revolvers. Covering the man's feet are white combat boots that go up to the bottom of his knees.

Anna throws her scroll at the man, who blocks with his forearm, temporarily distracting him, allowing Anna to grab onto the frame holding the curtains on her bed, and swing towards the man, kicking him with both feet in the process. Anna tries to kick him again once she lands on the ground, but the man dashes to the side. He blocks her left, and dodges her right, letting her fist crack the window. Anna tries to elbow the man, but he dashes to the side again. Anna tries to punch again, shattering another window, but not hitting the man. She kicks at him, and shatters the window she had previously cracked as the man continued to effortlessly dodge. The man then blocks her right jab and grabs her wrists before she can attack again. He slams Anna into the ground, and pins her on the floor.

"I'm not here to fight." The man states, "All I want is the Ring."

"Then you're gonna be disappointed." Anna declares.

She headbutts the man, causing her to rise and hold his forehead. Anna tries to punch him, but he catches her fist. He then turns and applies pressure to her wrist, forcing Anna's hand to open/ The man strikes Anna wrist with his other hand, using his semblance to shock her nerves, causing Anna to cry out in pain. The man then swings Anna, slamming her into the room's door. When Ann regains her balance, the man kicks her, causing Anna to smash through the door and into the hall. The man walks out of the room as Anna rises.

"Bring the Ring to me, or there will be consequences." The man warns before walking out of the penthouse.

* * *

Hours later, Iris sits in the study, polishing Onyx's pistols.

"We need to talk." Anna says as she enters the room.

* * *

"If you're here to apologize about the room again, don't worry." Onyx assures, "The damage those burglars did when you went to grab a bite is completely within our budget to repair, no harm done."

Onyx is seated at a desk in the study.

"It wasn't burglars, Demon." Anna states as walks to Onyx holding a small wooden box in her hands, "It was a member of Eclipse called the Commander."

Anna places the box on the desk.

"What's going on, Iris?" Onyx asks.

"Just listen, Demon." Iris says.

"About a year ago, I infiltrated Eclipse as a mole." Anna explains as she opens the box, "While I was inside, I discovered something of immeasurable value to Eclipse."

Anna takes a ring made out of Grimm bones with a crimson jewel as the feature stone.

"The Ring of the Riders," Anna identifies, "I saw this ring in action. It drains souls from helpless targets. It was clearly an abomination too dangerous to leave in the hands of Eclipse or the Council. So, I faked my own death and the Ring's destruction to slip away undetected. I've been hiding the Ring ever since, trying to figure out how to destroy it, but the Commander found me, and now he wants it for himself."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Onyx growls as he stands up.

"It's not her fault, Demon." Iris states, "I was one who wanted to come here to hide. I didn't think Eclipse was this far spread. I kept it from you to protect you. She was just doing what she thought was right, but I betrayed your trust..."

"And?" Onyx asks.

"...and I think the only appropriate solution is for me to leave with the Ring." Iris finishes.

"Agreed." Onyx says.

"What?" Anna asks as Onyx begins walking away, "No, you can't do that!"

"I expect you to leave as well." Onyx states, without stopping, "Since I can no longer trust either of you, both of you will be gone by the time I get back."

* * *

"It's okay," Bella says as she pours a whiskey for herself and Onyx, "You don't have to tell me anything. I don't have to know what happened to know you feel betrayed by those you trusted most."

"Trust is overrated." Onyx responds, "I think I'm gonna give it a rest for awhile."

"Good idea." Bella comments, "If you and I start trusting each other, we might get serious."

"Point taken, doc." Onyx responds.

"Let's get out of here." Bella says, "I know a place where trust isn't an issue."

"Let me guess." Onyx says, "Eclipse."

"Give it a chance, Onyx." Bella requests, "They've been like family to me. They can be the same to you if you let them."

"I'm in your hands." Onyx says.

* * *

Onyx, driving his car, pulls up to Eclipse's main warehouse. It's larger and in better condition than the one that Onyx had met Doctor Artemis in.

"You're about to be blown away." Bella declares, "Trust me."

* * *

"They have electricity, right?" Onyx asks as they walk into the dark warehouse.

"They have everything." Bella declares as she grabs Onyx's hand to guide him.

The two enter a large empty room with no lights besides the moon shining through the windows. Bella lets go of Onyx's hand and walks forward. The doors to the room automatically close. Onyx begins to approach Bella when he is punched by a random Eclipse mercenary. Onyx falls to his knees as the mercenary runs and hides in the shadows. Onyx tries to rise, but the mercenary kicks him down before hiding in the shadows again. The mercenary exits the shadows, revealing himself to be the Commander, and stands next to Bella.

"You were right, Onyx" Bella says as points her silver crossbow at Onyx, "Trust is overrated."

* * *

Anna zips up her bag as she finishes packing her thing. She opens the box with the Ring of the Riders in it and stares at it. She stops as she hears the horn of their taxi honking. Anna watches it from the window as her scroll rings.

"I have Onyx." The Commander states, "Bring the Ring to this address in one hour."

* * *

Anna speeds out of the garage, unknowingly using the Rider's motorcycle. Due to it's lack of modification, unlike the car, Onyx does keep it in the open.

* * *

"I have a question." Onyx states as he sits in a chair, being watched by both Bella and the Commander, "Are you the Commander of Eclipse of is that just a fancy name?"

"Keep asking questions." Bella says, "Mayb eone of them will be your last.

"You know," Onyx begins, "I've always argued that no one needs therapy more than therapists, and now you're proving my theory."

"A keen insight." Bella comments, "It's a shame you have no one in your life to appreciate it."

"Said the shrink with the crossbow and the mercenary boyfriend." Onyx counters, "I mean, you and the 'Commander' are together, right?"

"If you don't keep your mouth shut, I will shut it for you." The Commander threatens.

"Just making conversation." Onyx says.

* * *

Anna runs into the warehouse with the Ring of the Riders on her finger. It was a loose fit, but not too bad.

"You brought the Ring." The Commander comments, "A wise choice. Now, give it to me."

"Release Onyx." Anna demands.

"You are in no position to negotiate." The Commander declares.

The warehouse doors are closed by two mercenaries.

"No?" Anna asks, "Maybe I should take that up with Doctor Artemis."

"You will find Doctor Artemis far less forgiving of your transgressions than I am." The Commander states, "Now, the Ring."

"You want it?" Anna asks, "Come and get it."

"Something just occurred to me." Onyx interrupts as he stands up and walks towards the window, "You know what we all have in common? _Nothing_. This little standoff has nothing to do with me."

Onyx turns and smirks at the Commander as he finishes.

"You're right, Mr. Rider." The Commander says as he takes the crossbow from Bella and shoots Onyx in the chest, knocking him out of the window.

The bolt was tipped with congeria, allowing it to pierce through Onyx's Aura as he falls down into the alley behind the warehouse. Being on the third story meant the fall would accelerate his death. Anna runs to the window and stares at Onyx, who is unmoving.

"You were both dead the moment you entered this room." The Commander declares.

Anna turns away and glares at the Commander. She jumps into the air and tries the slam her forearm on the Commander's head, but the two mercenaries block with their swords. They then push Anna back.

"They won't stop me." Anna declares, "Nothing will."

"That remains to be seen." The Commander states.

The mercenaries charge and Anna blocks the first's sword with her forearm. She pushes him behind her and blocks the second one's sword with her forearm, relying on her Aura to shield her from harm. Anna then kicks the mercenaries head and bashes her forearm to the other as they charge, knocking them out cold.

"Is that all you've got?" Anna asks.

"Not even close." The Commander states as more mercenaries charge.

Anna dodges a swing and elbows the back of his head, before blocking one's sais with one of the previous mercenary's sword. She then punches the mercenary with the sais using her free hand. Anna quickly ducks under a slash and sweeps that mercenary's legs. She slashes at his chest the punches him in the face to ensure that the mercenary stays down.

"This wasn't the plan." Bella states as she looks out of the window, "You said Onyx wouldn't have to die."

"If you miss him, you may join him." The Commander threatens.

* * *

Once Onyx senses that Bella has left, he opens his eyes. Onyx tears his coat allowing for him to easily remove the bolt without it getting caught. He had worn body armor underneath, just in case. Since the Umbra Agency invented congeria, it wouldn't be a stretch for Eclipse to have some.

"One of these days your luck will run out." Red declares as he arrives, holding a black suitcase.

"Just hope you're not there when it does." Onyx states as he rises.

"Oh, I do, every day." Red says.

"I brought the things you requested." Red states as he opens the suitcase, revealing the Rider's armor, "She could probably use a hand in there."

* * *

Anna swings the sword, slashing two mercenaries. She jumps up to dodge two charging mercenaries' blades and lands on an inactive chandelier. The mercenaries with guns shoot at Anna, and while her Aura and sword do block some of the bullets, the others shatter the chandelier. As Anna hits the ground, a mercenary charges, but is shot and killed by the Rider.

"Need a hand?" The Rider asks.

"Help yourself to the mercenaries." Anna says, "The Commander's mine."

The Rider and Anna stand back to back as mercenaries surround them. Three charge at the Rider, but he knees the first one in the stomach and ducks under the slash of the second. the Rider then kicks him in the head and jumps over the slash of the third. A fourth jumps into the air and tries to hit the Rider on the way down, but the Rider rolls out of the way. He jumps into the air, kicks off of the fourth mercenaries face, and then does the same with the other leg for the third one. Anna clashes with one before kicking him in the stomach and before crossing blades with another. Her third slash breaks his sword and she kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Anna then ducks underneath a slash from a mercenary that is dual wielding shortswords. She blocks his low slash, then punches him in the face. Anna then turns and jumps over a charging mercenary, letting him crash into the one who is dual wielding. Anna jumps into the air, kicking one mercenary and punching another as she lands. One charges behind her and slashes downwards, but the Rider catches his blade between the ones on the underside of his gauntlet. The Rider punches him with his free hand as Anna slashes another mercenary. Anna sweeps the legs of one mercenary as the Rider punches another. Anna slashes at two, but they block with their swords. Despite this, their blades are cut through by Anna's sword. The two are once again back to back as more mercenaries surround them. The Commander walks through the circle until he is in view of the two.

"Yield now, and I will grant you both quick deaths." The Commander offers.

"Pass." The Rider responds.

"What he said." Anna adds.

The Commander throws smoke bombs at the Rider and Anna, and the mercenaries charge in. A mercenary fires a grapnel line, snagging Anna's wrist as another grabs Anna from behind. The Rider elbows one near him, but another grapnel line catches his wrists. Another mercenary then tackles the Rider. As the smoke clears, both have their arms tied behind their backs and are pinned to a sword the is stabbed into the ground. As three mercenaries watch the two, another carries the Ring of the Riders to the Commander. Before the Commander can do anything with the Ring, a familiar silver glow surrounds his body, and the Ring. The Ring of the Riders is pulled to Doctor Artemis while the Commander is thrown out of the window that Onyx was shot through. As this happens, Onyx press a button on the wrist of his gauntlet, ejecting an acid capsule into his hand. He begins to pour a little acid onto the grapnel line holding his wrists to weaken it. One of the mercenaries grabs Bella.

"The flower you picked has lovely petals, Commander." Artemis comments, "I wonder if the same is true of her soul."

"Doctor Artemis, I never meant to betray you!" Bella declares, "It was the Commander who-"

Doctor Artemis shushes her.

"Quiet now, my lotus blossom." Doctor Artemis says.

The Rider strains against his binds as the acid does its work. Doctor Artemis holds the Ring of the Riders in front of her middle finger. The jewel on the Ring glows as it resizes itself to fit Doctor Artemis' finger before she puts it on,

"What are you doing?" Bella asks as Doctor Artemis points the Ring at her, "No! Don't!"

The jewel on the Ring of the Riders glows crimson as Bella's eyes, all the openings in her body, and her body itself glow purple as her soul is extracted. Purple streams of Aura enter the jewel on the Ring as Onyx's eyes widen and Anna shuts her's and looks away. A lifeless husk falls as the jewel's light fades.

"Don't worry, my friends, she's not dead." Doctor Artemis states, "Not yet."

Doctor Artemis walks to the Rider and Anna.

"I will ask you again, Rider." Doctor Artemis says, "Join me. The same offer goes to you, as well, Anna Sage."

The lenses in the Rider's mask flash red, temporarily blinding Doctor Artemis. In that time, the Rider pulls his arms free and uses his arm blades to free Anna.

"Glove saws?" Anna guess.

"Acid capsules." the Rider corrects, "But good idea."

"There is no escape." Doctor Artemis declares.

"We're not going anywhere, and neither are you." The Rider counters.

"What he said." Anna adds as she grabs one of the fallen mercenary's sword. The mercenaries charge, but the Rider draws his pistol and shoots each one down as Anna charges at Doctor Artemis. Doctor Artemis' body glow silver and she begins to float.

"A promising start." Doctor Artemis states, "I sincerely hope you survive so we can finish this properly."

Mercenaries on the upper platform begin firing at the Rider and Anna. Doctor Artemis floats out of the broken window and into a bullhead.

"Farewell for now or forever." Doctor Artemis says.

"We have to stop her." Anna says as she runs to pursue.

"We have to go." The Rider states.

He throws a smoke bomb, hiding his and Anna's escape.

* * *

The two ride in the Rider's car, exiting the scene. Anna looks around, confused.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going?" Anna asks.

The Rider doesn't respond.

"And you're holding me against my will." Anna adds.

"If you want out, just say so." The Rider states.

Anna's eyes widen as then enter a secret tunnel that leads to the elevator which brings the Rider's car into the hidden garage in the penthouse. The Rider leads Anna to the command center.

"Now what?" Anna asks.

"I'm aware of your history with Eclipse." The Rider states as he turns on the computer., "The fire you staged in Tsunterro to convince Eclipse you were dead, so you could escape with the Ring of the Riders, that was quality work."

"Thank you," Anna says, "but I don't need your approval."

"I knew you smuggled the Ring into Vale." The Rider continues as he pulls up a picture of Bella Ravencroft talking to the Commander, which was taken days ago, "And I knew Bella Ravencroft was conspiring with the Commander. They intended to leverage Onyx Rider for the Ring right from the start."

"If you knew all that, why didn't you do something about it?" Anna asks.

"I did." The Rider states, "I used you to turn Eclipse against itself, and it worked."

"It worked?!" Anna repeats, "Onyx Rider is dead, Bella Ravencroft is an empty shell, and Doctor Artemis has the Ring of the Riders! Your hands are as dirty as Eclipse's!"

"It didn't work perfectly." The Rider admits.

'You're even crazier than I thought." Anna says as she turns away, "Good luck with that. If we meet again, it won't be as friends."

"Before you go, I need to show you something." The Rider says before taking off his hood and masks.

"I've seen enough." Anna declares without looking at Onyx.

"Onyx Rider isn't dead." Onyx states.

Anna turns to look at him and gasps.

"I'm just fine." Onyx continues, "As for the Ring of the Riders, we're going to get it back, together."

Onyx begins walking towards the door.

"Tonight was your final test," Onyx states, before turning to look at Anna, "and you aced it."

Red and Iris enter through the secret elevator.

"Welcome to the family." Iris says with a smile.


	6. The Allies

_**The Allies**_

* * *

Cappuccino's men load some of the gear that hadn't been transferred to the central warehouse before the Rider attack it into a van.

"Cappuccino getting arrested is the best thing that's ever happened to this town." One of them claims.

"Don't sell yourself short," The Rider says as he stands on top of one of the crates, "your arrest is going to be right up there."

The Rider jumps down and immediately yanks the rifle from one of the thugs' hands. The Rider then knees him in the stomach and throws him towards two others. They drop the crates that they are holding and charge at the Rider, who shoots both down. The Rider then fires bolas from the lower barrel of his pistol, catching the legs of an escaping thug. Being the last one left, the thug puts his hands on his head and drops to his knees as the Rider glances at him.

"Good plan." The Rider comments.

The cops arrive as the Rider drags the runner back to the others.

"You're welcome." The Rider says to Malone as the cops grab the subdued thugs.

"What are you doing here?" Malone asks, "This is Vale PD's caller."

"If that were true, you would have gotten here before me." The Rider states.

"We've been monitoring Cappuccino's holdings, and procedure dictates-" Malone begins.

"Procedure can dictate all it wants." The Rider interrupts, "They've looted five of Cappuccino's warehouses in the past week."

"You're not a cop." Malone states, "And now you've forced my hand. Take 'em all. Including the Rider."

The cops draw their pistols and take aim as the Rider flares at Malone. The Rider responds by dropping a smoke bomb and using his grapnel to get away while they are distracted and blind.

"Should we follow him, Detective?" A cop asks.

"No." Malone answers, "Just take them in."

* * *

"Are you sure it isn't a bit much?" Iris asks.

"You said yourself she has to be protected." Onyx states, "And I agree."

"I know, but what do we do until it's ready?" Iris asks.

Anna groans as they sit on the coach overlooking the design for Anna's uniform.

"If you're going out on the streets with me, I don't want you vulnerable." Onyx says, "There are still more of Cappuccino's warehouses left unguarded."

"What we should be doing is going after Eclipse, and getting the Ring of the Riders back." Anna declares.

"The warehouse's abandoned, Eclipse is scattered, they could be anywhere in the world." Onyx explains, "I won't leave Vale unprotected."

"So we don't even try to find them?!" Anna asks.

"We don't have to." Onyx states, "They're still trying to save the world, which includes...?"

"Vale." Anna finishes, "Okay, I get it. They'll be back."

"Anna, you must be patient." Iris scolds.

"There's patient, and then there's spending days designing a costume, I want to do something." Anna complains.

"You're not doing anything until you're suited up and armed." Onyx states.

"Okay then." Anna says as she walks away.

She enters a portion of the command center that is used as an armory and grabs one of his old weapons, White Wolf, a golden katana with a black blade and ito. The habaki is a golden rhombus wrapped around the back of the blade. White Wolf's scabbard is matte black with gold lining the opening. She also grabs a mask that Onyx used in one of the earlier concepts of his Rider attire.

"Suited up and armed." Anna states as she places a hand on her hip.

"A sword and a mask, that's all?" Onyx questions.

"I can fight in this." Anna states, taking a few practice swings to demonstrate, "See?"

Iris smiles as she nods slightly.

"There's one more thing. You have a code name, and I want one too." Anna states, "Call me 'The Reaper' when we're in the field."

"Speaking of which." Iris says, "Wasn't 'Rider' your name when you were a part of the Umbra Agency?"

"When I go after Eclipse, I want them to know who I am." The Rider states.

* * *

"Your men were caught trying to rob the warehouses you own, which makes them crime scenes adding to the evidence we already have against you, and in the trade we call that 'dead to rights.'" Malone tells Cappuccino.

The detective was currently interrogating the former Crime Boss, who survived his encounter in the warehouse. Cappuccino stays silent, as does his lawyer, who is behind him.

"Things are going to go easier for you if you talk to me." Malone states.

Cappuccino's lawyer whispers into his client's ear.

"We will make a deal." Cappuccino's lawyer states.

"Good." Malone says, "Finally. Now-"

"You have until midnight, which would be four hours from this moment, to release my client." Cappuccino's lawyer begins, "He will not be prosecuted. He will be cleared of _every_ charge. This is a good deal, Detective. I advise you take it."

"You've got to be kidding." Malone declares after chuckling.

"This is a serious offer." Cappuccino's lawyer states.

"Then I guess I'll see you in court." Malone says before leaving the room.

* * *

Malone walks towards Cappuccino's, currently temporary, cell and opens the door. Malone the grabs Cappuccino and slams him into the wall.

"Detective, easy now." Cappuccino says, with no concern.

"Where is she?!" Malone demands.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Cappuccino lies.

"My daughter, Olivia!" Malone clarifies, "I know you had your goons abduct her."

"Aww, that's too bad." Cappuccino say, "But at least her daddy is a police officer. Of course, maybe nothing would have happened to daddy's princess, if he'd just taken the deal he was offered. Clock is ticking. Who knows what will happen to that kid after midnight."

"Detective!" A guard calls as Malone punches Cappuccino.

"Give me my daughter!" Malone demands as two guards restrain him and drag him out of the cell.

Malone pushes the guards off of him and leaves the prison as the guards close the cell.

* * *

Malone enters him office in his home and looks at the wall. Taped to it are newspapers, pictures, and maps, all related to the Rider. Despite the fact that Malone has seen the Rider's face and heard his "name", Malone still has no idea who he is. There are no records of anyone named Onyx that are close to the Rider's age and look like him. Malone looks at a rough sketch of the Rider's mask.

* * *

Using Styrofoam, Malone creates a cast in the shape of the Rider's logo and connects it to one of the skylights on the police station. The cast blocks out a portion of the light, shining the Rider's mask to the sky.

"This is ridiculous." Malone thinks aloud, "What was I thinking?"

"I was thinking a call would have been more practical." The Rider says as he steps out of the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Malone asks.

"Long enough." The Rider answers, "This is about Olivia."

"How did you-?" Malone begins.

"Police scanner." The Rider interrupts, "I've been looking for her all night."

"You have?" Malone asks.

"Kidnapping is on my list of crimes, too." The Rider answers, "This one puts you in a tough spot, though. And I can go places, do things you can't. It's time we start trusting each other. We're on the same side."

"No, we're not." Malone says, "But, I need you for this only this one. And only this one."

"If you say so." The Rider responds.

"The last person to see Cappuccino was his lawyer, Phoenix Flame, but he's dropped off the map." Malone explains.

"He's dropped off your map." The Rider says as he walks away, "I'll find him on mine."

* * *

"Bring up the trackers I put on Cappucino's men." The Rider orders Red.

"When did you do that?" Anna asks.

"During the Rhyt case." The Rider answers, "I like to plan ahead."

"They're in No Man's Land." Red states.

"Can you get a lock?" The Rider asks.

"There they are." Red says as their exact locations are pinpointed on the computer, "They're in a ghost-heavy zone."

"Ghost?" Anna repeats, "As in haunted?"

"No, No Man's Land was going to be an above ground passageway to Mountain Glenn." The Rider explains, "After the fall of Mountain Glenn, the project was abandoned. Now it's a no man's land. People who live there have nowhere else to go."

"The ghosts of Vale's past." Red adds.

"Mostly small time criminals." The Rider continues, "Nobody gets in or out without their permission.

"And the cops allow this?" Anna asks.

"They tried policing No Man's Land years ago, but made no headway." Red explains, "The ghosts keep to themselves, so..."

"Out of sight, out of mind." Anna finishes.

"Ghosts working with Cappuccino and Flame." The Rider states, "Interesting."

"Cappuccino is likely storing the illegal contraband from his old warehouses in one of these warehouses." Red states.

"Each heavily guarded, secluded." Anna observes.

"A perfect place to stash Olivia Malone." The Rider says.

"Agreed." Red responds, "But which building?"

"That one." The Rider says, "Surrounded on three sides, easily defendable."

"But this one is the closest to the road leading out of No Man's Land, which makes for an easy exit." Anna argues.

"They taken a police officer's daughter." Red states, "If there's gonna be a siege, it'll be right in the center of No Man's Land. What we have is-"

"A shell game." The Rider finishes, "I'll start with the warehouse to the west, if she's not there, I'll work my way through the others."

"Hey!" Anna calls as the Rider walks away, "What about me?"

"You'll stay here and help Red." The Rider answers.

"Excuse me?" Anna asks.

"We're not a team." The Rider states, "Not yet."

"You've seen me in action." Anna argues as she approaches the Rider,"I can handle myself.

"You're staying here." The Rider demands before walking away.

"You know, Reaper..." Red begins.

"If you're going to tell me to have patience, do me a favor and don't." Anna snaps.

* * *

"Because your No Man's Land lacks electricity, I am offering you something better than gold." Flame speaks into shadows.

"You're kidding, right?" Olivia, who is being restrained by two guards, says, "You're not actually trying to make a deal with ghosts, are you?"

Three hooded figures step out of the shadows. Their white clothing representing their name. Dozens begin appearing from all sides, completely surrounding Flame, Olivia, and his men.

"As I was saying," Flame begins.

"Hope you have a back-up plan." Olivia interrupts, "If not, you should get one. My dad's going to figure out where I am. He's a great detective."

" _So_ I offer you a tanker of Dust, which is parked outside this building," Flame continues without acknowledging Olivia, "in exchange for-"

"Classic bad guy mistake," Olivia interrupts again, "trusting other bad guys. Dude, you can't just give it to them. They'll bail at the first sign of trouble. Youare in way over your head."

"Do we have a deal?" Flame asks.

The ghost in front nods.

"Wonderful." Flame says, "We will make terrific partners."

The ghosts disappear back into the shadows.

"Your father has two hours left to accept our deal." Flame states.

"He's not accepting anything." Olivia declares.

"For your sake, he'd better." Flame counters.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Anna asks Red, who is watching the map on the computer.

"These red dots are heat signatures." Red states.

"This is stupid." Anna declares, "We should be out there, backing him up. Doesn't it bother you to sit here? You're trained for this. Why does he think he can do it himself?"

"Actions, not words get the job done?" Red says, "Understand."

"Perfectly" Anna responds.

* * *

The Rider drives to the blockade of cars separating Vale from No Man's Land. He steps out of the car and climbs on top it. Once there, the Rider surveys his surroundings. The area is dark and filled with bonfires and burn barrels. The Rider's mask's lenses flash red before staying as a solid red glow. He drops down and walks through the streets.

"We have movement." Red informs over the coms, "Ten and two."

The Rider stops as ghosts armed with weapons like baseball bats and machetes step out of the shadows, surrounding him.

"Do you see them?" Red asks.

"Very clearly." The Rider answers.

The ghosts charge and one tries to stab the Rider, but he catches his wrist and elbows him in the back of the head. The Rider catches another ghost's wrist and punches him in the face. He catches a machete with the blades on his gauntlet, and punches the ghost wielding it in the head. Another ghost swings, but the Rider ducks. That ghost turns back and swings again, but the Rider blocks and elbows the ghost in the stomach. He then punches the ghost in the face. Another ghost prepares to swing, but the Rider grabs him and and knees him in the chin. He then turns and kicks another ghost in the stomach before grabbing a ghost's pole and headbutts him. The Rider then jabs the ghost he just kicked with the pole before jabbing the ghost who he got the pole from with it.

The Rider drops the pole as he ducks underneath a wrench that a ghost swung at him. The Rider then maneuvers behind the ghost and elbows him in the back of the head. Another ghost tries to attack from behind with a fireman's axe, but the Rider kicks him in the stomach. The Rider stops as he spots three ghosts with guns, all aimed at him. Before either side can act, the Reaper, riding the Rider's motorcycle, flies over the blockade of cars. She backflips off of the motorcycle, letting it hit the three armed ghosts. The Reaper then lands in front of the Rider, removing her helmet as she turns and smirks at him.

"I told you to stay in the penthouse." The Rider states

"And I decided to convince you that you were wrong." The Reaper says with her hands on her hips, "'Actions not words.'"

"That sounds familiar." The Rider comments.

More ghosts arrive and the some of the ones that the Rider fought before begin to get back up. Both sides charge, with Anna drawing White Wolf which she had holstered on her back. The Rider blocks a crowbar and punches its wielder in the face before kneeing another ghost in the chin. The Reaper sideflips over a machete slash before sweeping the wielders legs. She then kicks the hand of a ghost wielding another machete before catching his hand as he tries to swing again. The Reaper bashes the ghost's face with the bottom of her katana. The Rider kicks a ghosts before hitting him with a right hook, then spins around and elbows another ghost. The Reaper blocks a ghosts machete with her own sword, and pushes him backwards before being bear hugged by another ghost.

"We have to take them out." The Rider states before catching a machete in the blades on his gauntlets, "Or they'll just regroup."

The Rider pushes the ghost's blade upwards before punching him in the face.

"I know what I'm doing." The Reaper declares.

She bashes the face lf the ghost holding her with the back of her head before turning and hitting his face again with a right hook. The ghost tries to stab, but the Reaper guides his arm away from her with her palm before kicking him back. Another ghost swings a baseball bat, and she ducks underneath before spin kicking his cheek. The Rider hits a ghost with a left hook, knocking him into the hood of an abandoned car, his head smashing through the windshield. Another ghost charged at the Rider, his bat raised in the air, but the Rider grabs his wrists and slams him onto the ground. He then punches the ghost in the face while he's down. The Rider turns to see the Reaper kick a ghost away before turning and blocking a machete with her katana. She ducks under his next swing and punches him in the stomach as the ghost she just kicked gets up only for the Rider to drop on top of him and punch him in the face. The ghost that the Reaper just punched recovers and runs away.

"Not bad, huh?" The Reaper asks as she puts her hands on her hips in satisfaction, and turns to the Rider.

"You didn't listen to a word I said." The Rider states, before walking away, causing the Reaper to pout and cross her arms, "You have to take your ego out of this or you'll be dead within a year.

"For the record, I do not have an ego!" The Reaper shouts after the Rider, "It's called pride in my work!"

She then runs to catch up with the Rider.

* * *

Malone watches in confusion as cops rush through the building as the alarm sounds. He manages to grab one for answers.

"Whats going on?" Malone asks.

"No Man Land's gone nuts." The cop explains, "It's like a war zone."

"We're getting reports of the Rider's car down there." Another cop adds.

"The chief wants tactical on this." The first cop continues.

"This is gonna end in a siege." The second cop finishes before they walk away.

* * *

Malone opens Cappuccino's cell and Cappuccino chuckles.

"Accepting the deal, I see." Cappuccino says.

Malone points a shotgun at Cappuccino.

"Let's go." He orders.

* * *

"Warehouse number one, clear." The Rider reports.

* * *

"Warehouse number two, clear." The Reaper reports.

* * *

Ghosts patrol the grounds of the third warehouse.

"This is the last warehouse." The Rider states as he and the Reaper observe from a nearby rooftop, "Our priority is Olivia Malone. I need you to follow my lead. Exactly."

"I get it." The Reaper says, "We have different fighting our styles, but our differences make us stronger. Youknow like, tomayto, tomahto."

"No." The Rider responds, "Those are the samethings said differently."

"Exactly my point." The Reaper states.

"Just follow my lead." The Rider says before walking away.

He drops on top of a ghost before kicking one in the stomach and then turning and kicking another in his stomach without putting his leg down. The Rider lunges at a ghost and hits him with a left hook, before turning and hitting another with a left elbow. Two ghosts with guns take aim, but the Reaper drops down behind them. As they turn, the Reaper slashes their guns, destroying them. She then jumps and kicks one in the head as the Rider charges and hits him in the stomach with a right uppercut, followed by a left hook to the head.

* * *

"I can't guarantee your safety here." Cappuccino, who is handcuffed, warns.

Malone turns and fires at a of the ghost who was taking aim at him.

"I can't guarantee yours either." Malone warns after cocking his shotgun, "Now, take me to my daughter, before the ghosts learn how to count bullets."

* * *

The Reaper headbutts a ghost as the Rider hits another with a right hook, followed by a side kick to the stomach.

* * *

The garage door to the warehouse is busted down as the Rider kicks a ghost into it so hard that the hinges shatter. Olivia smiles from the chair that she is tied in as the Rider and Reaper enter the room.

"Now you're in for it, secondary bad guy." Olivia warns, "The Rider and..."

"The Reaper." The Reaper fills in.

"The Rider and Reapwr are going to tenderize you." Olivia threatens.

"You have exactly 60 seconds to leave this place." Flame warns.

"That's not gonna happen." The Rider states as Malone walks Cappuccino inside.

"Daddy!" Olivia calls.

The Rider and Reaper turn to Malone as he takes aim at Flame.

"Release her, Flame!" Malone orders, "Step away and get down on the floor! Hands behind your head!"

Flame remains steadfast, but smirks in amusement.

"Did you hear me?!" Malone asks.

Cappuccino starts laughing.

"Oh boy, this is..." Cappuccino tries to speak, "Okay, let's just show him, Phoenix."

Fire burns around Flame's hands, eyes, and hair. He then launches two fireballs, one at the Rider, and another at the Reaper. The two roll to each side to dodge. Cappuccino then chuckles.

"He's not only my lawyer," Cappuccino states, "he's my chief enforcer."

Malone takes aim, but Flame fires a fireball near a shelf, knocking down on top of Cappuccino and Malone. Flame fires another fireball at the Rider, but he rolls to the side and continues his charge towards Flame. The Rider climbs on top of a crate before frontflipping off of it to avoid Flame's fireballs while still making his way towards him. The Rider backflips off of another crate as Flame fires again. Flame then turns to the Reaper, and fires a stream of fire at her. With crates one both sides, the Reaper is forced to kick off one, then the other, so she can get on top and avoid the fire. The extreme heat and smoke, however, gets to the Reaper and she loses her balance and falls onto the ground. The Rider, backflips twice, making his way towards the Reaper and lifting the garage door to use as a shield to block Flame's fire. Flame uses his other hand to double the amount of fire he is sending towards the Rider, knocking him backwards and sending the garage door flying.

Malone groans as he lifts up the shelf so he can get it off of his legs. He then charges at Flame, but he blasts the ground, creating a ring of fire around himself and Olivia.

"Reaper, we need to..." The Rider begins, but the Reaper runs out of the warehouse, "move..."

Flame laughs.

"The sidekick didn't last long." Flame taunts before firing a larger fireball than the previous ones at the Rider.

The Rider ducks down, letting the fire pass over him, before firing his grapnel at one of the support beams near the ceiling. He pulls himself over the ring of fire and kicks Flame near the edge side of it. Flame bashes the Rider as he charges at him, but due to his Aura and the material of his clothes and armor, the fire quickly dies down.

"I can do this all day, Rider!" Flame declares as he approaches the Rider.

The Rider groans as Flame raises his hands into the air, but is interrupted by a truck horn honking. The Reaper drives the oil tanker that Flame brought into the warehouse. The Rider quickly catches on to the Reaper's plan and dashes towards Olivia. He grabs her chair and jumps out of the way as Malone runs out of the way as well. The Reaper then turns the truck, letting the tanker, smash into Flame, his fire causing the oil to ignite and combust in his face. When the smoke clears, the Rider gets up, having had been using his back as a shield for Olivia, his Aura has taken a massive hit. Flame is still standing, but the fire around him has died down and he soon collapses. The Rider turns back to Olivia and cuts her free using the blades on his gauntlets.

"Daddy!" Olivia calls as she runs to Malone.

Malone hugs his daughter as the Rider turns to the Reaper.

"Putting out a fire with a bigger fire, rudimentary physics." The Rider states, "Interesting."

"I know. I should have told you what I was going to do." The Reaper admits, "My teamwork still needs help, but it worked, right?"

The Reaper smiles, hopefully.

"We got lucky." The Rider says, causing the Reaper to frown, "but there's a difference between just getting lucky, and forcing luck."

"So that's good, right?" The Reaper asks, with her smile back.

"We'll keep working on it." The Rider states.

The Rider turns and walks towards Malone and Anna shortly follows. Sirens can be heard in the distance.

"They're coming for Cappuccino, and that's on me." Malone states, "Thank you for saving my daughter, Rider ,but you better get out here."

The Rider grabs Malone's wrists and cuffs them.

"What are you doing?" Malone asks.

"You're too good a cop to go down for scum like Malone." The Rider says, "He used your family. You did what you had to do. They'll think I forced you to break Cappuccino out, so he could take me to the warehouse."

"I don't want you to do this." Malone argues.

"You're the hero. I'm the vigilante." The Rider states, "Those are the roles we play. It doesn't change the goal, protect Vale. That's all that matters."

"Um." Olivia says, "Thanks for saving me. That grappling thing is totally cool."

"Grapnel." The Rider corrects, "It's called a grapnel."

"Grapnel, right." Olivia repeats, "Hey, what's your suit made of?"

The Rider turns to Malone before running away with the Reaper following after smiling at Olivia and Malone.

"Wow!" Olivia gushes, "The Rider is so cool. And did you see? He works with a girl! I could totally be like her one day! When can I have a grapnel?"

"Not until you're old enough." Malone answers.

"When will that be?" Olivia asks.

"Never." Malone answers.

Olivia pouts as Malone offers his arm so he can lead her out of the warehouse.


	7. The Control

_**The Control**_

* * *

An architect walks to the break room after his late shift. While drinking some coffee, he notices an reddish orange light. Like the eyes of a Grimm. A man drops down. The man is wearing a black jumpsuit that resembles the muscle tissue of humans. Over this is white armor with reddish orange lights covering his arms, legs, and the front of his torso. Covering the man's face is a white helmet with a single slit revealing a reddish orange light for vision. A reddish orange tentacle slides out from between the plates covering his wrists and attach themselves to the architect's neck.

"Don't struggle." The man's dead, robotic, voice plays in the architect's head, "I have your mind. I have control."

* * *

The architect wanders aimlessly down a street, cars honking as they nearly hit him. Eventually a cop pulls over and grabs the architect.

"You okay, fella?" The officer asks.

"He has my mind." The architect states, "He has control."

"Who, buddy?" The officer asks, "Who has control?"

"The Controller." The architect answers.

* * *

The Reaper circles the Rider on the rooftop of Red's penthouse. Iris has finished her outfit and now Onyx is testing her. Anna wears a tight black jacket and pants with sage green highlights. Black leather covers the shoulders, knees, the inner and outer sides of the forearms, the sides of the torso and outer side of her legs. Over her face is a black mask that covers up to her hairline, but reveals her lower face. The eyeholes in the mask are covered by black goggles with sage green lenses. Anna wears silver vambraces on her forearms with hand guards that go over her black leather fingerless gloves. Her belt is wrapped around her waist and over her jacket. The belt itself is silver with pouches of various sizes attached to it. A silver belt is wrapped around her right thigh. Attached to this belt is a holster for Anna's grapnel gun. Anna also wears knee-high low-heeled black combat boots with black laces.

The Reaper jumps into the air and tries to hit the Rider with a right hook on the way down, but the Rider deflects the blow. She tries to follow up with a left hook, but the Rider grabs the Reaper's wrist and and raises it before palm striking her to the side. The strike knocks the Reaper down, but she quickly rises and charges again. The Reaper attempts a spin kick, but the Rider jumps over her leg.

"Too slow." The Rider says.

The Reaper attempts to kick the Rider's side, but he blocks with his bicep. She attempts a second kick, but the Rider deflects it with his forearm. The Reaper attempts a third kick, but the Rider ducks underneath. She attempts a fourth kick, but the Rider catches her ankles between his forearms, trapping it with the blades attached to his gauntlets.

"Too predictable." The Rider says.

The Reaper kicks again with the what little momentum ahe could gain, but it's enough to knock the Rider down, and get him to release her. The Rider puts both arms behind his back as he watches the Reaper. She jumps and tries to elbow him on the way down, but the Rider side steps. The Reaper turns and strikes with alternating hooks, which the Rider easily deflects. She tries to lunge at the Rider, but he side steps, letting Anna nearly run off of the roof.

"Too angry." The Rider says.

The Reaper flips over the Rider and tries to choke him with her forearm while behind him.

"Too bad." The Reaper retorts.

The Rider flips the Reaper over his head and and throws her to the other side of the roof with ease.

"You've got the technique, but not the discipline." The Rider states, "Don't let your anger, your emotions get the better of you. Think with your head, not your heart."

"I know, I know," The Reaper says, "head, not heart, don't worry, they're both well protected."

With that, the Reaper heads back inside as Iris exits.

"You might consider taking it a little easier on her." Iris suggests.

"I might, but I won't." The Rider states.

* * *

Red walks outside of the building to see the Controller perched on the wall. He launches two tentacles at Red before he can react.

* * *

Malone turns to see the Rider standing there, watching him.

"Even when I know you're coming, I still can't get used to that." Malone comments.

The Rider doesn't respond.

"Right. Well, I got something you should take a look at." Malone states, "We found him wandering the streets. Kept mumbling something over and over."

"The Controller" The architect mumbles.

"That's it, Controller." Malone states, "Thought it sounded like one of your Umbra Agency or Eclipse friends."

"Graphite residue, from an artist pencil." The Rider observes on the architect's fingertips, "Unknown marks at the base of the skull. Did you ID him?"

"He was a big shot architect, designed a few buildings in eastern Vale." Malone states.

"The penthouse." The Rider says to himself.

* * *

The Rider rushes to get back to the penthouse in his car.

"Computer. Red." The Rider orders the AI built into the car.

The computer calls Red's scroll, but there is no answer.

"Lobby security camera feed, onscreen." The Rider orders.

The desk is empty.

"The Reaper's scroll." The Rider orders.

Like Red, there is no answers.

"Keep calling." The Rider orders.

* * *

Anna's scroll vibrates on the table as Iris and Anna sit on the couch, going over all the features of the Reaper's suit.

"Base on what dust you apply in the gauntlets, you'll be able to fire streams of that element." Iris states.

Unseen by either, reddish orange tendrils lower from the ceiling.

* * *

The Rider swerves to a halt and the Rider exits. Rather than go inside, the Rider fires his grapnel gun to pull himself to the penthouse.

* * *

The Rider smashes through the windows as the tendrils near the back of Iris' neck. One connects to the base of her skull, the other wraps around her body and lifts Iris into the air and pulls her into the vents.

"What is that thing?!" Anna asks.

"No time to explain." The Rider says before jumping into the vent.

Anna quickly follows.

The Rider draws one of his pistols to shoot the Controller, but the vent's floor collapses underneath his weight, taking Anna with him. They land to see the Controller, raising Iris off of the ground.

"Let her go!" Anna demands as she charges.

"Wait." The Rider orders as he grabs her wrist.

"Try to stop me and I'll destroy her mind." The Controller's dead robotic words leave Iris' mouth.

Anna pulls out of the Riders grip and charges, but the Rider tackles her.

"Put your emotions away before they get you killed." The Rider orders.

The Controller begins laughing through Iris' body.

"What do you want?" The Rider asks.

"Control." The Controller answers, "I wish to borrow her mind for a while."

"Long enough for Eclipse to get knowledge on everything she knows about Riders." The Rider guesses.

"You know your enemy well." The Controller comments, through his own body this time.

"They've sent psychotic Human/Grimm hybrids before." The Rider states.

"You should try it." The Controller says.

"It's a rush." The Controller speaks through Iris' body.

"Stop it!" Anna demands.

The Controller simply forces Iris to laugh as he backs away. The Rider throws a sticky bomb at a wall and shields Anna with his body, letting his own Aura take the full force of the blast. The two walk through the hole in the wall.

"I'm gonna lock down the building." The Rider states, "Track the Controller, but keep a safe distance. _Don't_ engage!"

* * *

Anna hears Iris groaning and sees her lying on the ground. She gasps and runs to her mother.

"Why did he let you go?" Anna asks.

"He didn't." The Controller says through Iris' body, opening her eyes to reveal her pupils, the same color as his tendrils, as Grimm eyes."

Anna cries out as the Controller's second tendril strikes the base of her skull, taking her mind as well.

* * *

The Rider watches the security feed as blast doors cover the windows and doors, locking down the building.

"Sixth floor." The Rider states.

* * *

When the Rider reaches the Controller, he draws both pistols, but doesn't fire. The Controller has both of his mind puppets positioned in front of him, letting Anna take a combat stance while he pulls Iris back. The Rider holsters his pistols before Anna charges. She opens with two alternating hooks, which the Rider dodges and then a kick, which the Rider avoids by stepping back. Anna kicks the Rider in the chin before kicking him in the chin again while backflipping.

"Afraid to hurt her?" The Controller asks through Iris.

"Afraid to hit back?" The Controller asks through Anna.

"I have no such reservations." The Controller asks through both.

Anna strikes with two alternating hooks, which the Rider dodges. She then kicks upwards, striking the Rider's chin again. Anna tries to hit him with another two alternating hooks, but the Rider deflects the blows. Anna then backflips, kicking the Rider in the chin in the process. Despite the kicks being effective, the Rider now knows how the Controller fights with Anna and begind dodging all her attacks. Iris charges but the Rider dodges her right hook only to be drop kicked by Anna. The kick knocks the Rider through the door and down a flight of stairs. Anna jumps down the stairs and tries to kick the Rider, but he catches her leg and sweeps the other. The Rider then grabs the Controller's tendril, which hurts Anna, and prepares to cut it with blades on his gauntlets.

"Cut those and you'll fry her brain." The Controller warns through Anna's body, stopping the Rider.

"I'm the only one who can safely release them." The Controller declares through Iris' body.

The Rider grits his teeth as releases Anna.

"How do I unlock the building?" The Controller asks through Anna's body.

The Rider hands Anna the necessary keycard.

"They shall be returned when I'm done." The Controller says through both puppets, "In a day, this will all be nothing more than a bad headache. But attempt to follow and their minds will be lost to my control, forever. Take out your handcuffs."

"Rail or pipe?" The Rider asks as he does so.

"Surprise me." The Controller orders.

The Rider cuffs one wrist before placing the chain on the other side of the railing as he cuffs the other wrist, trapping him to the railing. The Rider's lenses flash red before staying as a steady red glow as the Controller leaves with his puppets.

"Activate tracer." The Rider orders.

* * *

The Controller deactivates the building's lockdown procedure before exiting.

* * *

The Rider begins to pull away from the railing, yanking the bar and breaking it. The Rider then unlocks his cuffs. He rushes to a window and jumps through it, landing near his car, using his Aura to cushion the fall.

"Computer, acquire tracer signal." The Rider orders as he begins driving.

"The signal is weak." The Computer states.

"Is it being jammed?" The Rider asks.

"Unclear." The Computer answers.

"Best guess." The Rider orders.

"The signal may be underground." The Computer states.

"And moving fast." The Rider observes, "The subway."

* * *

The Controller makes his way through the train until he reaches the front car.

"Hey! You're not allowed in-" The Conductor says before being knocked out.

* * *

The Rider drives through the subway tunnels, easily catching up with the train.

"Autopilot." The Rider orders.

"Engaged." The Computer states, "The probability of successfully accomplishing this maneuver is less than 8%."

"Then you better wish me luck." The Rider says.

"Good luck." The Computer responds.

"Thanks." The Rider says.

He gets on top of the car and jumps from it to the train. He pulls himself on top of the car and runs across them until he reaches the second car. People gasps as they watch the Rider walk past them. The Rider then disconnects the front car from the rest of the train to ensure those civilians' safety.

"I told you I would kill them." The Controller states.

"Fine, let's all go down together." The Rider says as he shoots the controls preventing the train from stopping, "How does it feel to have someone else in control?"

The train shakes as it reaches top speed and the Controller throws Iris and Anna at the Rider. The Controller jumps out of the car as the Rider grabs Anna and Iris. He then jumps out with them both as the train crashes due to being unable to turn. Anna groans as she regain consciousness, watching as the Rider approaches her, while being controlled by the Controller.

"One way or another, I'm taking Iris Sage and the knowledge buried in his mind." The Controller says through the Rider's body.

"No." The Rider says, "No, I won't."

The Rider yanks the tendril out of his neck before turning and shooting the Controller. The congeria tipped bullets bypass the Controller's aura killing him immediately.

* * *

"Do you think we'll have any lasting damage?" Anna asks.

"According to Malone, the architect made a complete recovery." Onyx states, "I took the Controller's suit and a sample from one of his tendrils before handing him over to Vale P.D. Results were inconclusive."

"We're alive because of you." Iris tells Onyx, "You found the Controller's weakness and exploited it. You made the right choice. Head over heart."

"I think I'm starting to get that." Anna admits, "But, how did you resist his control?"

"My training in the Umbra Agency included mental fortitude." Onyx explains, "As Aero put it, 'A strong mind creates its own reality.'"


	8. The Sacrifice

_**The Sacrifice**_

* * *

Eclipse mercenaries take a shipment of goods to transfer to another warehouse. As they finish loading the truck, Night lands on the top.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Night greets, "What do we have here? A gift for me?"

The mercenaries draw their weapons.

"Oh, good!" Night says "I was hoping you'd say that!"

Night drops down on the head of one mercenary, sweeps the leg of another, and stabs a first in the neck with his wrist blade, while grabbing his face and slamming his head into the side of the truck. He then catches the blade of second mercenary, swings his around, and kicks him away.

"That's the spirit." Night says as the mercenary begins to rise, "But are you sure you're ready to die?"

Night gestures to the mercenary he stabbed.

"I thought as much." Night comments as the mercenary runs.

Night walks to the back of the truck and opens it.

"You're going to make me very happy." Night claims as he grabs a small box from the truck.

* * *

Four thugs play power in a basement club.

"Come on, folds!" One of them shout, "You're gonna fold! You always fold. Just do it already!"

"Fold." The one nicknamed, Folds declares.

The other three groan.

"What?" Folds asks.

"Boys! Boys!" The Reaper calls, "If you want a real game, invite a lady to play. Come on. Deal me in. If I win, you guys tell me where Eclipse is hiding. If I lose..."

She uses her thumb to push her katana slightly out of it's scabbard.

"You still tell me." The Reaper declares.

The four rise from the table and aim their weapons at the Reaper. Their attention is drawn back when the Rider crashes down, smashing the table.

"All in." The Rider says.

They open fire and the Rider dashes to his left. A few of the shots hit the circuit breaker, cutting the power. The Reaper slashes the pistols of two of the thugs and slashes the chest of the second, his weak Aura being immediately drained. The Rider punches one thug in the stomach, then uppercuts his chin, before ducking under the switchblade slash of the last thug. The Rider grabs his wrist and throws it into the first thug while the Reaper dispatches of her last target by hip tossing him over her shoulder and towards the other three.

"You were about to tell us where to find Eclipse." The Rider declares.

They take off running just as sparks from the damaged circuit breaker trigger a fire. It quickly spreads before the Reaper can set her gauntlets to fire water dust. The Rider turns back to the fleeing thugs and the Reaper grabs his arm.

"Let them go." The Reaper says, "We need to evacuate the building."

The Rider turns towards the Reaper.

"We can't trade lives for information." The Reaper declares.

"No, you can't." The Rider states, "My goal is to find Eclipse before it's too late to stop them."

"We sacrifice for the greater good." The Reaper says, "That's what you taught me."

"Stopping Eclipse is the greater good." The Rider states as he loses sight of the thugs, "You're lucky I'm a tracker."

The Rider turns his attention to evacuating the building and he runs to the stairs.

* * *

The surviving mercenary returns to the warehouse, empty handed.

"I grant you one chance for redemption." Artemis says, "Recover the package and you will receive half your original payment. Tomorrow I will have the package or you will become the next volunteer for Project Black Ghost"

The mercenary leaves as Artemis turns to see Night.

"Why are you here?" Artemis asks.

"I'm the one who stole your precious cargo." Night states, "But, there's no need for hostility. I'd be happy to return it to you in exchange for another favor."

"We had agreed that the last favor was just that, the last." Artemis notes.

Night holds up his scrolls.

"This is the door to the level three vault located deep within Cloverfield Lab's contagion research center." Night states, "Behind it, are some of the world's most lethal contaminants including Congeria. Bring the Congeria to me and what is yours will be yours again. So, do we have a deal?"

"Tell Sunny Reyes, he has another volunteer." Artemis says as she nods.

* * *

One of the thugs from the poker game wakes up to see the street. He is hanging from a billboard on top of a building.

"I understand why you won't talk about Eclipse." The Rider interrogates as he and the Reaper watch him, "You're afraid of your boss. But there's something you should know."

The Rider grabs the thug and brings him close.

"Luna Artemis is afraid of me." The Rider warns.

"Think about it." The Reaper says, "We'll wait."

A car in a parking lot near the building suddenly Rider and Reaper drop down, using their Auras to cushion the fall. As they walk to the car, another explodes. After that, all but one go off in a random sequence.

"Are you okay, Rider?" Night's voice echoes from the radio of the last car, "I hope I didn't blow you up. I just wanted to be sure I had your full attention. Is your hunt for Eclipse going well?"

"Night!" The Rider growls.

"You remember!" Night exclaims, "And who's this? A new pet?"

"Why don't you come down here in person so we can meet foot to face?" The Reaper threatens.

"Ooh! I like her, Rider!" Night says, "She's like the pepper to your salt."

"What do you know about Eclipse?" The Rider asks.

"I know exactly where they are." Night states.

"Another one of your games?" The Rider asks.

"Perhaps." Night says, "Or perhaps they're breaking into the Cloverfield Labs contagion research center as we speak. There's only one way to find out. Oh, one more thing. Duck!"

The last car explodes, while the Reaper takes cover behind one of the already destroyed cars, the Rider lets his Aura tank the damage.

* * *

"I think that went well. Don't you?" Night says into his scroll, "Of course. We do have common desires. Power, upheaval, infamy... You and I now have a front row seat to the end of Vale"

* * *

"You know it's a trap, right?" The Reaper asks as they drive to the facility.

"Of course." The Rider says, "But Night always laces his lies with truth. A CRC breach could mean an epidemic. We can't risk that."

"What about the police?" The Reaper suggests.

"This can't wait for the police." The Rider declares.

"Red, how fast can you put together a primer on the CRC's layout and security?" The Rider asks.

"Very fast." Red voice plays from the radio, "The contagion research center or CRC studies and develops counter-measures for toxins ranging from infectious diseases to synthetic contaminants. Multiple security measures designed by Gunmetal Industries are in use to keep all toxins safely contained."

* * *

Eclipse, composed of Artemis and two mercenaries, Joe and Paolo Vargas enter the building. Joe and Paolo are father an dson, respectively. They share a tanned skin tone a bulky build. Joe has blue eyes, grey hair, and a thick beard while Paolo has green eyes, black hair, and heavy stubble. Joe wears a pump action shotgun with a rather blocky design while Paolo weilds a assault rifle woth a sling around it for easy carrying.

Joe wears a sand green tactical top with navy blue padding on the right shoulder and torso. Attached to this is a navy blue waist cape that covers his left sides. He wears brown fingerless gloves that reach his elbow with beige padding and elbow pads along with grey armor on the back of the right hand and fingers. Around his torso is a sand green bandolier with shotgun shells lining the front, around his neck is a beige scarf, around his forehead are beige goggles with solid black lenses, and around his waist is a sand green belt with large beige pouches. Joe also wears brown pants with two pouches strapped to the side of the right thigh, beige knee pads and black combat boots.

Paolo wears a grey tactical top with sand green on the side of the arms, navy blue plating on the bicep, elbows, and torso, and silver plating on the shoulders and forearms. Around his neck is a brown scarf, around his torso is a sand green bandolier, around his belly is a thick sand green belt with two grenades on the right side and three ammo magazines on the center and left, and around his waist is a sand green belt with beige pouches on the left side. Paolo also wears sand green pants with navy blue plating on the right thigh and left knee that are tucked into black combat boots. He also wears a brown beanie with sand green goggles with solid black lenses.

"May I help you, ma'am?" One of the two guards at the front desk asks.

Paolo answers by shooting the guard in the throat before his Aura can be used to protect him. The other guard gets up but is shot by Joe. Artemis grabs the first guard with her semblance and carries his body behind them.

* * *

"All security doors are equipped with multi mobile biometric locks." Red explains, "The most secure system in existence. A positive simultaneous match of a recognized face, iris, voice and handprint set is required to open all security doors."

* * *

Artemis plays a recording of when the guard asked her the question as she uses her semblance to line up his body parts with the designated scanners.

* * *

"Research facilities are housed on three tier levels." Red explains, "Toxicity severity increases with each level. Mild contaminants are contained on level one, moderate threats on level two and severe toxins on level three. In the event of a severe toxin release, CRC emergency breach protocol is engaged. If the toxin reaches level one high temperature explosives embedded in the structure will incinerate the complex to prevent an outbreak. But that is a worst-case scenario."

Red finishes just as the Rider pulls up to the lab.

* * *

Artemis stops as the Vargas duo walk to the door to the Congeria chamber, which is located at the very end of the hall on level three. Joe taps his knuckles on the door.

"About a inch of two thick." Joe states.

Paolo nods as he grabs one of his grenades.

"If the explosion disrupts anything inside the vault you'll be dead before the smoke clears." The Rider warns.

"Onyx, you should worry less about what's behind that door and more about what's in front of it." Artemis counters.

The Vargas duo open fire but the Rider and Reaper are too fast. The Rider elbows Joe towards the Reaper, who knees him in the chin as she jumps up. When the Reaper lands, the Rider kicks Paolo into a wall.

"You were saying?" The Rider asks.

"I will dearly miss both of you." Artemis says.

Paolo rolls one of his grenades towards the door, and Artemis uses her semblance to speed it up, slamming it into the door and causing it to explode on impact. When the smoke clears, Artemis and the Vargas duo are inside the vault as the backup blast door shuts. These doors were made of a highly reinforced glass so the condition of the contaminant could be observed from outside.

"Congeria" Artemis states. In the center of the vault is a pillar lined with rows of vials of Congeria.

As soon as Paolo grabs one of the vials, the alarm sounds and all the blast doors in the facility's hallways close. As Paolo tries to simply yank the vial from it's spot, he breaks the glass and the Congeria, which was stored in a gaseous form, sprays into Paolo's face, causing him to cry out and fall down.

"Son!" Joe yells as he runs to him.

Paolo turns to look at his father, and backhands him. Paolo's muscles begin to spasm and bulge. Artemis turns and runs as the blast door designed to prevent the breach closes. Both of the Vargas duo scream as they react to Congeria. Their bodies grow, their muscles bulge, their veins pop out and appear black.

* * *

"Interesting." The Rider comments.

"Interesting?" Night's voice plays over the intercom, "Oh, there's so much more than that, Rider! They're a monstrous game changer. Isn't Congeria divine?"

"I hate that guy." The Reaper admits.

"Congeria." The Rider says as the Vargas Duo begins to punch and hit the blast door, "In it gaseous form it causes cellular mutation and disintegration. Ninety percent mortality rate."

* * *

The Vargas Duo smashes through the blast door and approach Artemis. Joe tries to punch her, but she jumps over his fist, using her semblance to fly.

* * *

"What are you doing?" The Reaper asks as the Rider begins to walk away, "If we leave her in there, we're no better than she is."

The Rider groans lightly as he uses his scroll to hack into the door controls and opens the blast door between them and Artemis and the Vargas duo.

"Artemis, move!" The Rider orders.

Artemis quickly dashes out the blast door using her semblance. The Rider fires a high explosive round from the lower barrel of his pistol, knocking Joe into Paolo and preventing them from escaping before the blast door closes.

"That was a close one." Night says, "The good news is those two lovelies won't stop until every last corner of Vale is infected. Starting with you three!"

"I really hate that guy." The Reaper comments.

"Night played us so we'd unleash an epidemic for him." The Rider states.

"I saw anti-serum in the vault." Artemis states.

"If we go back into the lab-" The Reaper begins.

"No!" The Rider interrupts, "Congeria spreads through direct contact. If we risk a confrontation, we could all get infected. We have to stay ahead of those two and out of reach. Two choices. Cooperate or die."

The Rider holds handcuffs towards Artemis.

* * *

Night chuckles.

"That girl's code of honor will be the Rider's doom." Night says into his scroll, "But the fun is just starting. Look."

* * *

The police has already gathered in front of the building.

"I'll make this simple, people." Malone says, "Every living creature in this circle needs to be evacuated. Now, go!"

* * *

"Any way to speed this up?" The Reaper asks as the Rider hacks one of the blast doors.

"No." The Rider answers.

"And if those monsters make it to level one before we get out, we get torched too?" The Reaper asks.

"Yes." The Rider answers.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Artemis asks, "Were you planning to live past today?"

"Don't be so glum, my treasures." Night's voice plays, "You're not going to perish alone. All of Vale will be right behind you."

The blast door containing the Vargas duo opens.

"Oops, here comes trouble." Night voice plays.

The Rider finishes hacking the door and he, Artemis, and the Reaper run through as the door closes in front of the Vargas duo

* * *

"Pull those fire trucks back." Malone orders, "The snipers need a clear line of sight to the entrance."

An old woman enters the truck that Malone is giving orders from.

"Detective Malone?" The woman asks, "Luna Artemis, Cloverfield Lab's CRC executive director."

Doctor Artemis has silvery grey hair matching her silver eyes. She wears a white sleeved finger loop bodycon dress that reaches a quarter down her thighs. Under her dress are white jeans tucked into light grey heeled boots. Over her dress is a light grey sweater and over that is a light grey circle scarf. Around her left wrist is a custom watch scroll. This is the woman that Zero-Two, the Artemis of Eclipse was cloned from.

"Rest assured. The situation is under control." Doctor Artemis assures.

"Yes, I know." Malone says, "Because I'm controlling it."

"Hence this tax-funded boondoggle on wheels." Doctor Artemis says, "I have the authorization to initiate breach protocol."

"Complete structural incineration." Malone states, "My personnel should withdraw immediately."

"I'm not sure we're there yet." Doctor Artemis declares.

"Yes, we are." Malone argues.

"We finally tapped into the surveillance feed, Detective." A cop calls, "You gotta see this."

"The Rider?" Malone questions.

* * *

"I understand why you aided my escape from the lab, Anna." Artemis states, "You're a hero. You can't help yourself. That's who you are. But you, Onyx, I have seen your true nature. You would have left me to die. Because at heart you're a killer. Just like me."

"You and him are nothing alike." The Reaper growls.

"No, let him tell me that." Artemis counters.

"Wanna see my true nature?" The Rider asks, "Keep talking."

At that moment, the Vargas Duo smashes through the blast door, and the Rider hacks open the elevator door. The door closes as the three rush inside, and the Vargas duo pounds on the door.

* * *

"Miss, that man's fate is irrelevant." Malone says, "This is a public safety issue. To protect the city we have to move now."

"I need to do nothing of the sort." Doctor Artemis states, "The procedure, which the council approved of, dictates that we initiate breach protocol when the outbreak reaches level one."

"You bought him some time. But not much." Malone says.

* * *

The Vargas duo continues to pound on the door as the three reach the top of the elevator shaft. The Rider and Reaper grappled up and Artemis used her semblance to fly. The Vargas duo breaks through the door just as the Rider begins the hack. The Rider and Artemis walk out, but the Reaper closes the door, sealing herself with the Vargas duo.

"Anna!" The Rider calls, "What are you doing?"

* * *

"Guess I'm sacrificing for the greater good like you said." The Reaper answers, "She was wrong. You're not a killer. As soon as you're outside, torch the building."

The Reaper jumps down, kicking Joe into Paolo.

* * *

"Such a touching moment." Night's voice plays, "Such a selfless act. And such a waste, since it will only delay the inevitable."

The Rider shoots the speaker, shutting Night up. Artemis then kicks the Rider in the head.

* * *

"Whoa!" A cop yells, "That lady just clocked the Rider."

"Can it." Malone orders.

"We are initiating breach protocol." Doctor Artemis states, "Your people have five minutes to clear the area."

"You said..." Malone begins.

"The clock is ticking, Detective." Doctor Artemis states as she leaves.

* * *

The Reaper throws a piece of the broken door at the Vargas duo to keep their attention on her. She levels her katana as they approach. Joe roars before swinging at the Reaper, but she ducks under his fist. The Reaper then rolls between Paolo's legs and jumps up as Joe tries to tackle her. She dashes back as Paolo jumps into the air and tries to slam his fists on her on the way down.

* * *

"Breach protocol engaged." The speakers inform, "Structural incineration in five minutes."

Artemis tries to kick the Rider, but he blocks with his forearm. He counters with a left hook, but Artemis ducks to the side. He then goes for a right jab, but Artemis grabs his wrist and twists it behind his back. The Rider pulls his arm free, accidentally cutting the chain on Artemis' cuffs with the blades on his gauntlets.

"Thank you." Artemis says, "Much better. Pity. The building may kill you before I do."

The Rider takes a stance, body to the side, left arm outstretched, fist facing Artemis, and right hand beside his head in slightly opened position. Artemis jumps into the air, using her semblance to launch herself at the Rider. She spin kicks at his head, but the Rider rotates his body, dodging her kick. Artemis turns and tries to elbow the Rider, but he steps back. The Rider then dodges her left hook, and deflects her right elbow. He dodges another kick, and blocks a high kick. Artemis goes for a right jab, followed by a left jab, and then another right jab, but the Rider blocks them all. Artemis then kicks at his head, but the Rider blocks with his forearm. She kicks at his side, but the Rider blocks with his knee. Artemis kicks at his side again, and the Rider traps her leg under his arm. He then flips her over and slams Artemis into the ground.

"Don't count on it, Artemis." The Rider says as he handcuffs her to a pole.

"Incineration in four minutes." The speakers inform.

The Rider's lenses flash red before staying as a solid red glow as he turns back to the elevator shaft. The Rider draws his pistols and fire a high explosive round from each, blasting the door open. He jumps down the shaft, using his Aura to cushion the fall.

* * *

The Reaper lures the Vargas duo to end of the hall. She jumps forward as Paolo tries to tackle her. Then jumps onto the wall and kicks off of it as Joe tries to ram her.

"Incineration in three minutes." The speakers inform as the Reaper readies her blade.

"End of the line, guys." The Reaper says, "One way or the other."

The Reaper charges and jumps over Joe's fist as he tries to punch her. She kicks off of Joe's head as Paolo punches, hitting Joe instead. The Reaper swings Dark Sympathy at Paolo, but he catches the blade in his mouth, shattering it with his teeth. The Reaper tries to stab Paolo with the broken blade, but he catches her wrists, his grip crushing it. Paolo throws the Reaper down the hall and into the frame of the door. Paolo grabs the Reaper by her hair and lifts her into the air. Before he can do anything else. The Rider shoots Paolo's shoulder, causing him to drop the Reaper. The two charge at each other, and the Rider slides between Paolo's legs. The Rider then kicks Paolo in the stomach, uppercuts him while jumping and spinning, and finally kicking him again with the other leg. The Rider runs to the Reaper as she gets up, groaning.

"What are you doing here?" The Reaper asks.

"I had some time to kill." The Rider says.

"I did what you always said to do." The Reaper states, "And my sacrifice would have kept Vale safe. So why did you risk coming back for me?"

"Some things are too valuable to be sacrificed." The Rider answers.

"Incineration in one minute." The speakers informer.

"We need to move." The Rider states, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's go." The Reaper says, "I'm fine."

The reaper collapses and the Rider catches her. He gently lays her down on the ground.

"You're infected." The Rider states.

"Incineration in 30 seconds." The speakers inform.

The Rider opens the blast door to the lab and rushes inside. He pushes the glass of the case holding the antidote and grabs two. The Rider then exits the lab, curing the Reapper just as her veins blackened and then himself.

"10," The speakers count down, "9, 8..."

The Rider waves his arms up to the camera.

"7, 6, 5..."

The Rider wraps the Reaper in hug, intending to use his body and Aura as a shield.

"4, 3, 2..."

The Rider's lenses stop glowing,

"Breach protocol canceled." The speaker informs.

* * *

The Rider returns to where he left Artemis to find only the handcuffs.

* * *

"All Cloverfield labs staff is accounted for." Onyx informs, "And those mercenaries got the serum just in time. They'll be 100% when they land in a cell. Still no sign of Artemis."

"But we'll find her." Anna declares.

"No." Onyx says, "She's already gone."

* * *

Night sits in a chair holding the small box he stole from Eclipse. He opens it to reveal the Ring of the Riders.


	9. The Instincts

_**The Instincts**_

* * *

A model pushes her way past the paparazzi and into her tailor's shop.

"I don't care how expensive or endangered they are." The model says into scroll, "I am Azura, I'm not doing the show unless I'm wearing condor!"

Suddenly, the scroll is yanked from her hand after being stabbed with a kunai with chain. The model, Azura watches as Night retracts the kunai into his gauntlet and discards the scroll.

"I can understand your shock, little bird." Night says, "It's a blessing and a curse."

"Who...?" Azura begins, as she backs away.

"Not who, dear." Night corrects as he approaches, "Why? Do you know how many birds had to lose their plumage so you could look atrocious? Do you?!"

"Six?" Azura guesses.

"Actually, it was a rhetorical question." Night states, "But this one isn't. Would you like to know what it's really like to be a bird who can't fly?"

* * *

"This is so good." Anna says as she and Onyx sit in a restaurant, "Mom should leave town more often."

"Now let's get to your training." Onyx says.

"Really?" Anna asks, "Now? Couldn't we wait until after the cheese course?"

She smiles hopefully.

"Look around, and tell me what you see." Onyx orders, causing Anna to sigh.

"I don't know." Anna says, "I see everyone but us having a pleasant dinner. What do you see?"

"I see crime." Onyx answers, "A waiter stealing from the register, there's a cheating husband who's removed his wedding ring, and a pickpocket on the street lifting a wallet from a woman's purse. You need to train your mind to let your instincts tell you when something is wrong."

"When do you turn it off?" Anna asks.

"I don't." Onyx answers, "I can't."

Anna looks down, in thought.

* * *

As the two leave the restaurant, they notice a large crowd near a clocktower. Onyx and Anna push to the front to see Azura tied to the hour's hand with a cleaver tied to the minute's hand, as time approaches midnight. Anna turns to see that Onyx is gone. Azura is cut free and beings falling, but the Rider jumps off of a nearby rooftop and catches her. He rotates his body to use as a shield as they smash through the window and into the clock tower. The Rider notices a note tied to her belt that read "One for the dame".

* * *

"He's really quite good, you know." Night says into his scroll as he watches from atop the clock tower.

* * *

The Rider and Anna scan the note with the computer in the command center.

"There's no fingerprints, no DNA." Anna observes, "It's clean."

Anna turns to the Rider.

"Never mind the note." The Rider orders without turning to Anna, "Think. Where are these words from?"

Anna stares at the note.

"I know this. It's from a nursery rhyme." Anna states, "'One for the master, one for the dame and one for the little boy who lives down the lane.'"

The Rider begins typing something onto the computer.

"Nice work, Reaper." Anna mimics the Rider, "Thank you, Rider."

"Rhymes are one the calling card of the former huntsman, Night." The Rider says as Night's transcript from Beacon are pulled up, "Our feather-wearing supermodel Azura is clearly 'the dame.' If Night sticks to the rhyme, there'll be two more victims, the master and the little boy down the lane. The lane is the key. We should-"

"Look for every street in Vale with the word 'lane' in it." Anna suggests as she searches on the computer, "The computer cites 129 streets."

"I've narrowed it down to three." The Rider states before walking away.

"Why do we even have this thing?" Anna asks before following.

* * *

Azura's tailor cuts fabric and fits it on the manikin. He doesn't hear as two Night's enter the room due to his headphones. The Night's approach, alerting the tailor with their looming shadows.

"Who are you?" The tailor asks after turning around and removing his headphones, "How did you get in here?"

"My name is Night." The first Night says, "And this is my charming associate, Night."

"We're here to punish you for your crimes against animalkind." The second Night says.

"Not to mention fashion." The first Night adds.

The second Night fires his forearm mounted crossbow, but the tailor runs to the side, dodging the bolt.

"Someone seems to be suffering from an acute case of thanatophobia." The first Night observes as the second engages, "An intense fear of dying."

The second Night teleports in a puff of crimson smoke, reappearing in front of the doorway that the tailor was running to. He kicks the tailor towards the first Night who fires a net from his crossbow, trapping the tailor.

"Pity." The first Night says, "I'm afraid, he's still breathing."

* * *

"This is the last location." The Rider states as he pulls up in his car.

"Third time's the charm." The Reaper says as they stare at a hole that Night blew through the wall.

The two rush inside to find the tailor tied to the wall with the saws used for cutting fabric active and approaching him.

"Help, please." The tailor pleads, "Get me out of here."

Neither moves.

"Are you gonna help me or what?!" The tailor shouts.

"Interesting." The Rider comments.

"What do we do?" The Reaper asks.

"Follow your instincts." The Rider answers.

The Reaper observes the situation and takes everything in.

"Got it." The Reaper declares.

She pulls out six shurikens, three in each hand, and throws them at the saws. However, the angle that the shurikens hit cause them to be knock off of the saw blades and go in random directions. The Reaper ducks down, while the Rider remains still.

"Sorry" The Reaper apologizes.

The Rider draws his pistols and fires a gel from the lower barrels. They harden shortly after impact and trap the saw blades.

"Exploding goo?" The Reaper questions, "I think someone's got a bigger gadget budget than me."

The Rider unties the tailor and lays him down on the ground. He notices a similar note in his coat and takes it out.

"'The little boy who lives down the lane.'" The Rider reads.

"Sir." The Reaper calls.

"Huh?" The tailor groans.

"Are you okay?" The Reaper asks.

The tailor moans as he passes out due to stress.

"He's a fashion designer known for bold statements in leather." The Rider comments.

"Um, how do you know that?" The Reaper asks.

"Your mother knows fashion." The Rider answers.

The Rider notices a grey smudge on the note.

"Determine the origin of this resin." He orders.

"How?" The Reaper asks.

The Rider turns to the Reaper and glares.

"Right." The Reaper says, "Go with my instinct. Got it. "

* * *

"I need you to analyze this resin for the Demon." Anna asks Red, "Figure out what this is and get back to me. Yesterday."

* * *

The Rider enters an abandoned warehouse through the skylight. He walks forward, taking in all his surroundings. The room was filled with a few shelves with boxes, but mostly manikins. The Rider is suddenly tackled by Night, but the Rider kicks him off.

"Onyx!" Night says, "Welcome to my summer lair. Yes, I've been meaning to invite you over for tea and a good, old-fashioned pummeling. Sadly, I'm all out of tea."

Night strikes with alternating hooks, which the Rider blocks before ducking under a right hook. The Rider ducks under his following left hook, jumps onto Night's back and kicks off of it, dropkicking Night's face as he lands, knocking Night into some of the manikins.

"That was rude." Night says, "I may not be a physician, Onyx, but I worry about your violent outbursts. Rage is a common cause of hypertension, you know. Perhaps we should give your heart a quick stress test, just to be safe."

Night pulls out two knuckle dusters with lightning Dust on each knuckle. He slams his fists together, discharging lightning. Night charges and swings his left fist, but the Rider dashes to the side. Night goes for a left hook, right uppercut, and a right jab. Onyx dodges them all, letting Night strike a manikin on his last blow. Night turns to a right hook, but he grabs his arm before his knuckle duster reached her. Onyx pushed his arm down, a counters with a left hook to the face, a right hook to the face, and then a left uppercut to the chin. Onyx jabs Night's stomach with each fist. Onyx then kicks Night's side followed by his shoulder. When Onyx goes for another right hook, Night blocks with his forearm and counters with a punch to the Rider's stomach. The carbon composite steel armor that the Rider is wearing conducts the electricity, furthering the damage, to both the suit and his person. Night hit the Rider with his forearm, turning him around, and then presses both knuckle dusters to his back, electrocuting the Rider even more. As the Rider falls to his knees, the lenses his mask begin rapidly flashing red before staying as a solid red glow. The Rider gets up and spin kicks Night, sending him spinning. The Rider puts him into a full nelson and lifts Night overhead, slamming him down on his head. The Rider breathes heavily as suddenly the Dust in his suit ruptures, explodes, and sending him flying into a shelf, which falls on top of him.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Rider lifts up the shelf, most of his armor damaged.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Iris shouts at Onyx over the scroll.

Onyx and the Reaper had return to the penthouse, now in the armory.

"Why would you activate your suit's Dust overcharge after being hit by lightning?!" Iris asks.

"Dust overcharge?" Anna asks.

"It supercharges the Dust powering his suit, causes his eyes to glow." Iris states, "And he thought, 'Let's supercharge electrified Dust.' You were lucky the electricity didn't rupture the Dust and you just had to push it!"

Onyx says nothing and Iris sighs.

"I'll be back in Vale tomorrow." Iris says, "I'll see what I can do then. In the meanwhile, you'll have to use one of the prototype armors."

Onyx wears a black hoodie with black leather on the side of the sleeves. Over this is a black vest with shoulder pads and fire dust lighting up red on the side of the torso. Onyx also wears midnight blue pants with black leather on the sides held up by a black leather belt with a rectangular silver buckle with ammo magazines attached. He wears gunmetal grey armored boots that include knee pads with fire dust lighting up red on the toes and ankle along with black leather gloves with black plates on the back of the hands and fingers, with more fire dust lighting up red on the knuckles.

The Rider walks towards the computer.

"He left behind a schematic." He states, "The computer has matched it to a parking garage beneath the Vale Opera house."

The Rider pulls up the Opera house's website.

"The Opera house is hosting the masters of fashion event this week." The Rider reads.

"'One for the master.'" The Reaper recalls, "The next target is-"

"The runway show." The Rider interrupts.

* * *

"Question." The Reaper says as they drive through the parking lot, "What are we looking for?"

The Rider stops the car near a truck. He opens the hood to find a bomb rigged to the engine

"This is what we're looking for." The Rider states.

"Uh, Demon?" The Reaper calls "My instinct's got nothing. How do we diffuse this?"

"We don't." The Rider answers, "Find me an exit and meet me outside."

The Rider gets inside the truck and hotwires it.

The Reaper rushes to the car and drives with the Rider following.

"The exit's too far!" The Reaper says.

"Then make a new exit." The Rider orders, "One rocket should do it."

"You want me to blow up a wall?" The Reaper asks.

"It's better than the entire building." The Rider states, "Which is what will happen if we don't get out of here now!"

Anna pushes a button on the dashboard, firing a missile from near the headlights. It blows open a wall, which the Rider drives out of before jumping out of the truck. The bomb explodes in air and the Rider lands on the ground, using his Aura to cushion his landing.

* * *

"We missed something." Onyx declares, "I can feel it."

"Night got away," Anna states, "but we'll find him. We stopped a lot of people from getting killed today."

"That's just it," Onyx says, "we didn't. The timer on the bomb was set to blow up a single car under an empty hall. Night can't make their point unless there are victims."

"We solved the clues in the rhyme." Anna states, "We won. If anything can turn off those relentless instincts of yours, it's this."

Red enters the room.

"I finished analyzing the resin." He states.

"Did you find anything?' Anna asks.

"Well, that's the weird thing." Red begins, "It's Congeria, but it has altered it to make it highly explosive. Especially if it's exposed to intense heat."

"That feeling you had that we missed something?" Anna says, "I think you were right. It's not over."

"I know." Onyx hands Anna his scroll.

"'The masters of fashion cordially invites you and a guest to our gala, after party in the air. All the stars and Vale's fashion elite will be there.'" Anna reads.

"The nursery rhyme was a diversion to keep us busy." Onyx states, "Away from the real target."

"When does the party start?" Anna asks.

"Two hours ago." Onyx answers.

* * *

"Start getting people off the airship." The Rider orders, "Do it quietly, we don't want to start a panic."

* * *

The Rider enters the maintenance level of the airship. He walks on a walkway, scanning his surroundings. The Rider takes note of the modified Congeria coating the walls.

"Bravo, Onyx!" Night calls from below, "Always playing the hero."

"Your misdirect failed." The Rider states as he hops over the railing and drops down to the walkway that Night is on, "This ends now."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Night declares.

Night throws three knives at the Rider, which he deflects with his gauntlets. The Rider then gets into a simple boxing stance, guarding his chin.

"Quick reflexes." Night comments, "Very good. But you seem to have gotten slower. Now, let's check your bone density."

A blade extends from Night's right gauntlet giving him an arm mounted sword. Night charges and slashes twice, but the Rider leans back while backing away to dodge. He then counters with a right hook to Night's cheek followed by a side kick. Night flies down the walkway and quickly rises, even after the Rider shoots him with his Congeria tipped bullets.

"Let's slow you down a bit." Night says.

A midnight blue glyph appears below the Rider. Before he can move, a pillar of ice erupts out of the glyph, trapping the Rider. The fire dust in the Rider's armor melts the ice just as Night takes aim with his crossbow. The Rider kicks Night's arm upwards. He then jumps into the air and kicks Night in the stomach and spins around and kicks him in the head before landing. Night stumbles back, but quickly recovers. He goes for a stab, but the Rider ducks underneath the blade and uppercuts Night, then elbows him in the gut. The Rider then kicks Night again, sending him to the ground. Night gets up and runs to gain some distance, but the Rider fires his grapnel into the ceiling. He then swings forward and kicks Night with both feet. The Rider charges and goes for a right hook, but Night catches his fist. Night prepares and Right hook of his own, but the Rider ducks and elbows Night's face in the process. The Rider gets behind Night and kicks him in the face as he turns around, sending Night down the walkway and to the ground. Night smirks as a crimson portal opens beneath him. It closes as he falls through.

* * *

"I have to admit, I didn't see that whole misdirect thing." Anna says, "I just figured we solved the clues, mystery over."

"Clues can be deceptive." The Rider lectures, "Onyx felt something was wrong. And the Rider listened."

"Instinct." Anna declares.

"You're learning." The Rider states.

* * *

"I didn't lose." Night says into his scroll, "I could kill Onyx if I wanted to, even if he wasn't limiting himself."

Night listens for a moment.

"If I kill Onyx now, what is gained?" Night asks, "First we must destroy everything he stands for."

Night glances at a replica of the Rider's original suit and lightly chuckles.

"Prepare to make another suit to match whatever the Rider comes up with next." Night orders, "And don't forget the guns."


	10. The Nexus

_**The Nexus**_

* * *

A Vale councilwoman walks into her office.

"Anything else before my night of rubber chicken and rubber stamps in the chamber of commerce, Caron?" She asks her secretary.

"Yes," The secretary, Caron answers, "Another funding request from the mayor of the city of Vale. It's for the proposed Special Crimes Unit, a unit tasked with solving our 'animal and mask crisis' as they put it."

The council woman sighs.

"Malone." She says, "Trying to milk Vale's White Fang issue to fund his personal crusade against the Rider."

Caron hands the letter with the papers to the councilwoman who promptly throws them onto her desk.

"I'll get to this tomorrow." The councilwoman declares, "Or never."

She begins to walk away, but stops when she hears a gunshot. The bullet smashes through the window, hitting the councilwoman in the head, killing her immediately.

* * *

"Set up a ten block radius." Ozpin orders, "We're knocking on doors, stopping all vehicles. We're also sweeping the building again and moving-"

Ozpin stops talking to Caron as Glynda Goodwitch walks into the room.

"We've finished our second sweep." Glynda states, "The building's clean."

"Tell them to sweep again." Ozpin orders.

"Third time's the charm." Glynda says as she walks out of the office.

"Why are you wasting your time searching through the building?" Caron asks, "I told you, the shot came through the window."

Before Ozpin can answer, Malone enters the room.

"Professor Ozpin, I came as soon as I heard." Malone says, 'Is she hurt."

"It appears _I_ dodge a bullet that landed in my bosses face." Caron interjects.

"Ozpin, I have to ask." Malone begins, "Is the Rider here?"

"Do you see him here?" Ozpin asks.

"No, but I just want to be clear that, legally, the city doesn't condone vigilantes." Malone states, "Not even your huntsmen and huntresses can act unsanctioned."

"You believe the Rider is a huntsman?" Ozpin asks, "If it is, I have no means of contact."

"So you're not colluding with a known felon and suspect?" Malone counters.

"The Rider is not a suspect." Ozpin claims.

"Matter of time." Malone says.

"Can I go with the detective?" Caron interrupts, "I've yet to be questioned by an officer."

Malone glares at Ozpin before walking away with Caron.

"Did you get all that?" Ozpin asks.

"Malone still doesn't like me." The Rider states as he and the Reaper walk out of the shadows.

The Rider is still wearing his prototype suit.

"Maybe he just doesn't know you." The Reaper suggests, "You should grab a drink with him sometime."

"How fast can you analyze the ballistic signature?" Ozpin asks.

* * *

"Nano Fire Dust Reaction." The Rider states, "Interesting."

"Any idea where it came from?" Anna asks.

"One of my pistols." The Rider answers, without looking at Anna.

"Did you have something to do with this murder?!" Anna asks.

"Do you think I had something to do with it?" The Rider counters while slightly turning his head in Anna's direction.

"No." Anna answers, "I... I don't know... Lately you've been... more dark and broody than usual."

The Rider ignores Anna and continues analyzing the data.

* * *

Malone shows the matched ballistic signatures to Ozpin.

"This is circumstantial evidence." Ozpin states, "I doesn't prove that the Rider is the murderer."

"Not on its own," Malone agrees, "but it's enough for am arrest and a search warrant. Then we'll finally know who this Onyx is."

"You know his name?" Ozpin asks.

"Most likely an alias." Malone states, "No one in his age range with the necessary formal training matches."

"I'll bring him in for questioning." Ozpin states, "But don't get your hopes up on the name."

"You can't protect the Rider forever." Malone states.

"Onyx doesn't need my protection." Ozpin says, "But keep hunting him, and you might."

"Is that a threat?" Malone asks.

"No, just the truth." Ozpin answers.

* * *

Ozpin waits for the Rider and the Reaper at Beacon Cliff.

"So you know." The Rider observes.

"All I know is that the forensics test implicate you." Ozpin states, "What am I missing?"

"I'm being framed." The Rider states.

"By who?" Ozpin asks as he approaches the Rider, "Any ideas?"

"Ideas." The Rider states, "But nothing concrete."

Ozpin glances at the Reaper.

"You think I know something he doesn't?" The Reaper asks.

"I need something solid." Ozpin states, "And I need it before Malone makes a move."

At the moment, SWAT units and a bullhead arrive. A sniper on the bullhead takes aim, as do the other officers as they surround the three.

"Onyx, you're under arrest." Malone says as he steps forward.

"You told him your name?!" The Reaper shouts.

The Rider merely glares.

"Stand down." Ozpin orders, "Stand down! Malone, why are these officers here?"

"I requisitioned them." Malone answers.

"On whose authority?" Ozpin asks.

"Mine." Malone answers.

"You're out of line, Malone." Ozpin claims as he walks towards Malone, "I'm handling this."

"How?" Malone asks as Ozpin stops, "By aiding an outlaw vigilante? It's over, Ozpin. Officers, take the suspects into custody."

"You two, hands on your head." One of the officers order as they close in.

The Rider and the Reaper stands ready.

"Hands, now!" The officer repeats.

"Try not to hurt them." The Rider warns.

"I'll do my best." The Reaper says.

The two run in opposite directions, avoiding gunfire as they separate. The Rider jumps up and shoots the guns of two officers, then punches both. The sniper takes aim and fires, but the Rider runs and rolls to dodge. After his roll, the Rider shoots the sniper's scope. The Reaper spins around to both dodge bullets and gain momentum for her kick, which knocks the officer down. However, the officer's finger was still on the trigger causing him to shoot the bullhead as he falls down. Smoke begins to pour out of the side of the bullhead as a few of the bullets his some vital spots, and the airship begins to descend.

"Sorry." The Reaper apologizes as she walks next to the Rider.

The Rider ignores her and walks to the edge of the cliff before dropping down. The Reaper runs after the Rider and jumps down as well. Malone peeks over the edge and sees nothing.

* * *

"You still haven't told me what we're doing here." The Reaper states as she sits on the rooftop of a building across the street from a parking garage.

"Someone is trying to make me look like a criminal." The Rider responds through her scroll, "So, I'm going to give them what they want."

The Reaper spots Malone heading towards his car.

"Malone?" She calls, "Why are we-"

The Reaper stops when Malone is hit by a dart filed with Congeria. The poison quickly does it work and causes Malone to pass out as the Rider approaches.

"Are you insane?!" The Reaper asks.

"Not now." The Rider says before grabbing Malone and dragging him away.

* * *

Glynda rushes into Ozpin's office.

"You need to see this." Glynda declares as she hands him a tablet scroll.

Ozpin watches in shock as he sees the security footage recording of Malone's kidnapping.

"Mobilize all available Hunters." Ozpin orders, "The target is Onyx."

* * *

Malone wakes up, tied to a chair in the warehouse Night used in his last attack.

"You." Malone says.

"You're fine, detective." Onyx says with his arms crossed, while still wearing the Rider outfit but without the hood on, "It'll take a little more time for the poison to wear off completely."

"I can't wait to personally escort you to a cell." Malone says, "The animals in there are going to eat you alive."

"I changed my mind." The Reaper says, "This jerk deserves to be kidnapped."

"Detective," Onyx calls as he approaches, "I apologize for bringing you here against you will. But, I had to do something drastic and unexpected to lure the party attempting to frame me into the open. It's a gamble, but the upside is you'll soon know who the real murderer is.

"I already know who real murderer is." Malone declares, "I'm looking at him."

"Oh, Dectective Malone," A voice only unfamiliar to Malone calls.

Night steps out of the shadows from between two crates behind Malone.

"You let fate fall to your demons." Night continues, "But even you don't believe that."

Onyx and Night approach each other.

"What am I going to do with you, Onyx?" Night asks.

"He knows your name, too?" The Reaper asks.

"I go to such lengths to compose the perfect script for your ruination," Night begins, "and don't even have the decency to play your part. Instead you try to work around my plan as if I don't have a contingency for it."

"You killed the councilwoman?" Malone asks.

"Of course I did." Night answers, "And now for my trademark explosion. I need to blow up something today."

Onyx kicks at Night's head, but he ducks beneath his leg. Night blocks a right hook from the Reaper, thne hits her with a left jab before she can follow up with her left hook. Night ducks beneath Onyx's punch from behind and blocks his second swing before ducking underneath the Rider's spin kick. The Reaper jumps into the air and tries to hit Night, but he kicks her away, then blocks Onyx's punch from behind and counters with a spinning forearm. Night then runs towards Malone, who struggles to free himself. Malone jumps over the chair, slamming it onto the ground as he flips over. As Night rises, the Reaper tackles him into a shelf of crates. She grabs Night's head, but he smacks her hands off and then claps both her ears. The Reaper falls to her knees as she covers her ears and cries out in pain. Night deflects Onyx left and right hook, but is hit by Onyx's kick. Night smirks and begins laughing.

"One for me." Night says as he holds up his wrist, revealing a wristband with a bomb attached, "And one for each of you."

"They're proximity charges." Onyx observes, "If the bands are separated by too great a distance,"

The Reaper tries to lunge at Night, who is walking towards Malone, but Onyx grabs her shoulder.

"they'll explode." He finishes.

"We're linked now." Night states, "Like flowers and bees. But, I want to bring us closer together by showing Onyx the true outlaw his soul yearns to be again."

Night holds up his scroll to Malone.

"That's the Symbion Park." Malone states.

"Good eye, Detective Malone." Night says, "Onyx is going to escort you there and surrender to the authorities for all to see. If he doesn't, I'll detonate another, bigger, bomb."

Night frees Malone, but his wrist are still cuffed, and pushes him towards Onyx.

"Onyx's band is paired with Malone's." Night states before turning to the Reaper, "And your's is paired with mine."

The Reaper scowls while Night smirks.

"Tick tock, gentlemen." Night says as he turns back to Onyx and Malone.

The Rider flares as he puts on his hood.

* * *

"You think I'm buying this puppet show?" Malone asks.

He and the Rider are driving towards the park.

"I think you're stubbornly denying reality." The Rider retorts.

"This isn't reality." Malone declares, "It's theatre. Right down to the ridiculous screenplay."

"The sooner you open your eyes, the better it will be for Vale and you." The Rider says.

"Okay, Onyx," Malone calls, "if this is real, if we're really in danger, why don't you have a plan to get us out of it?"

"Who says I don't?" The Rider counters.

The Rider slows down and maintains speed near the speed limit.

* * *

"Onyx is driving rather slowly for someone with such a fast car." Night observes.

"The car's not as fast as it looks." The Reaper says.

"Or, he's stalling for time to crack my code." Night declares, "A pity it won't do him any good."

Night chuckles.

"Anna," Night calls, "Such a rare diamond, so much untapped potential. You shouldn't allow your uncle to stifle your growth."

"At least the Demon doesn't need a bomb to keep me around." The Reaper pauses, "Wait, how do you know my name? How do you know anything about us?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Night asks, "He seemed to know alot about me last time I blew things up."

* * *

The Rider drives slowly as he is between two cars.

"Pull over." Malone orders, "Now!"

The Rider slams the breaks, causing Malone's head to smash into the dashboard. The Rider then speeds up, driving at full speed.

"Are you okay, Detective?" The Rider asks.

"I'm fine." Malone groans as he holds his nose.

* * *

Ozpin hangs up his scroll.

"We have a visual on the Rider's car." Ozpin states, "Get ready to intercept."

* * *

"So what happens after the Demon is arrested?" Anna asks, having removed her mask, "Is that it? That's your big finish? Pretty lame if you ask me."

Night finally acknowledges Anna.

"Oh, law is a bludgeon." Night says, "Too clumsy for this gambit. Onyx won't be arrested. They're walking into a trap. Onyx will figure that out, or, well, you'll will need a new boss."

Anna grits her teeth as she charges at Night. She spin kicks his head, causing Night to stumble backwards. Anna jumps into the air and tries to spin kick his head from above, but Night dodges. She kicks again, and Night leans back to dodge. Anna jumps and spin kicks, and Night ducks. Anna tries to hit Night with her forearm, but he blocks. She tries to swing at his head, but he ducks. Anna then tries to punch his face, but he blocks. Anna swings again, and Night ducks staying on his knee. Anna tries to kicks at him while he's down, but Night holds the proximity charge below her foot, causing Anna to stop.

"Temper. Temper." Night says, "You don't wanna lose your head, and everything else."

"You're bluffing." The Reaper declares.

Night responds by splitting his body into two of himself, but only one his the proximity charge.

"Am I?" Both Night's ask.

The Night without the charge fades into smoke that flies into the other Night's chest.

"Let's find out." The Reaper says as she puts on her mask.

The Reaper runs towards the warehouse exit. Night chuckles as he follows. The Reaper jumps onto her motorcycle as Night exits the warehouse.

"You are a pistol, aren't you?" Night asks.

"You have no idea." The Reaper retorts, "Hope you're a fast runner and that these explodey-cuffs have some range for both our sakes."

The Reaper speeds off and Night walks behinds. He smirks as midnight blue flames burn in his irises and around his hair. Similar flames outline his body.

"Oh, goody." Night growls.

Night takes off is a burst of flames, running at super speed.

* * *

The Rider pulls up to Symbion Park and leads Malone to the center. While his walking, the Rider has his scroll linked to the proximity charge, hacking for the code. The first digit is N, the fourth is 4.

"What's wrong?" Malone asks as he watches the Rider's scroll do its work, "You forget the code?"

"I don't forget codes." The Rider says, without turning to acknowledge Malone, "I haven't cracked this one yet."

The sixth digit is X.

"But I will." The Rider declares, "Until then, we're following Night's instructions because I believe the bomb is here."

"Wait, so you walked us into a blast zone." Malone states as he stops, "On purpose."

"Yes." The Rider says, still looking at his scroll, "Someone has to disable the bomb."

"Right, the bomb squad." Malone declares.

The second digit is 8.

"Night won't let that happen." The Rider declares.

The fifth digit is A.

"How do you know all this?" Malone asks.

"I'm the Rider." The Rider answers.

Malone stops at that answer.

* * *

The Reaper speeds through the highway with the flame covered Night easily keeping up. Anna takes the next off ramp, and Night jumps down. He laughs as the chase continues.

* * *

The third, and last, digit is Z. The passcode, N8Z4AX, is denied.

The Rider looks at the sign saying Symbion Park and glares.

 _"We're linked now. Like flowers and bees."_

"Flowers and bees." The Rider repeats, "That's it."

"What?" Malone asks, "You broke the code?"

"Maybe, there's just one problem." The Rider answers.

Ozpin and his group of Hunters arrive and take aim.

"Onyx, raise your hands and step away from Malone." Ozpin orders, "Slowly"

"If I do that, we'll both explode." The Rider states, "Tell them."

Malone steps forward. A hint of midnight blue flames can be seen in his irises.

"Take him down!" Malone orders.

One Huntsman fires a grenade launcher, sending in two smoke bombs. Dispite being used by the Huntsman, the smoke served as the Rider's advantage. The six Hunters move into the smoke as Malone ducks down. Malone turns back to where the Rider was standing when the smoke was launched as sees nothing. The Rider tackles a Huntress, she was furthest away in the group of five out of the six, then a Huntsman, he was behind the others. He tackles another Huntsman, he was behind the last two Hunter in the group of five. The Rider tackles the Huntress in back, causing the last Huntress to turn as she heard her ally groan. The Huntress opens fire as the Rider tackles her. The Huntsman that strayed from the group turns around to see the Rider, ready to strike. He gasps, fires twice, and is sent flying towards Malone's feet. When Malone looks down, he notices his proximity charge is missing. Ozpin looks into the smoke to see the Hunters reeling in pain and Malone standing, but not the Rider.

"Call them off." The Rider says.

Ozpin turns with his cane drawn, but the Rider doesn't flinch.

"This isn't what you think it is." The Rider states.

"I don't know what I think." Ozpin says, "Surrender and we'll all figure this out together."

"If I surrender, we'll all die together." The Rider states.

A truck of more Hunters arrive and open fire as the Rider runs to cover. Ozpin quickly dives out of the way as the Reaper's motorcycle flies overhead. The Reaper drops two smoke bombs that knock the Hunters down due to the high pressure of release. She stops next to Malone.

"Your band." He observes, it was beeping and flashing red.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone." The Reaper says.

Ozpin turns to see the blockade of vehicles that they used to get their smashed out of the way as Night waves his hands, sending out two arcs of midnight blue fire.

"A clever bet, Anna." Night says, "But this hand, is mine."

Night charges at the Reaper. Suddenly, a crimson portal opens with a screech. The Rider flies out and uppercuts Night to a nearby balcony. But the Rider is different. He is wearing a black turtleneck with black leather gloves and gunmetal grey armor composed of an armored vest that covers most of his upper torso, shoulder pauldrons, bicep guards, and gauntlets with three small, double-edged kukri-like blades. Over the armor is an opened sleeveless black leather duster that reaches his ankles. The Rider also wears baggy black pants that are tucked into black leather boots that reach slightly below his knees with gunmetal grey armor cover the shins and calves, knees, and the midfoot. Held on each thigh with two thigh belts are holsters for his pistols. Instead of a hood and mask, the Rider wears a helmet with a similar design to his original mask. The Rider's body is outline with a similar flame as Night's, only crimson instead of midnight blue. Night stands on the edge of the balcony the Rider had punched him onto.

"No more games then?" Night asks.

Night runs across the rooftop and the Rider fires three shots, they all miss. Night jumps onto wall and kicks off of it, flipping onto the roof of the next building. Night then runs across that rooftop, and the Rider grapnels to intercept. Night draws his staff as the Rider prepares to tackle Night, but Night smacks the Rider with his staff, sending the Rider into the wall of a building and down to a lower building. Night jumps off of the building that he is on and tries to stab the Rider's head with the staff, but the Rider rolls out of the way. The Rider blocks two swings from Night, one on each side, then blocks another swing with both arms as Night swings while spinning. Night spin kicks the Rider's head, sending him into one of the balcony supports. The support collapses and the Rider jumps and kicks at Night, who blocks with his staff, while Night was distracted by avoiding the debris. Night is sent over the edge, but positions his staff to wedge between the two buildings. Night then swings off of the staff and kicks the Rider's chin while getting back onto the building. The Rider rolls backwards and falls onto the next building, which is slightly lower, and then slides to a halt.

The Rider rises as Night jumps down. The lenses in the Rider's helmet flash and then stay as a steady red glow as Night extends his arm mounted sword. Night stabs at the Rider, but he deflects the blow, then blocks two more swings from Night. Night's assault forces the Rider to take steps back while he advances. Night swings and then spins around, jumps into the air, and swings again on his way down, but the Rider catches the blade with between the blades on his left gauntlet. The Rider forces Night's sword downwards and then elbows Nights head with his right arm. The Rider grabs Night's shoulder, but Night smacks the Rider's arm down and frees his sword. Night swings at the Rider's head, but he shoulder bashes Night's arm. Night swings at the Riders left, then stabs at his right, then swings downwards. The Rider blocks all, catching Night's blade with the blades on hia gauntlets with the last swing. The Rider pulls his arms apart, snapping Night's blades.

The Rider then elbows at Night's head, but he he blocks with his forearm. Night deflects the Rider's right hook. The Rider then grabs Night's left arm and smacks his side with the bottom of his fist. Night pries the Rider's hand off of his arm and ducks underneath his right hook. Night swings his broken blade at the Rider's head, but he leans backwards. The Rider then grabs Night's face and shoulder and pushes him back slightly before slamming him into the wall of the building next to them. Night pushes the Rider's arms off of him and head butts the Rider. Night then jumps and grabs the Rider by his neck and tries to slam him into the ground, but the Rider maintains his footing while leaning back. The Rider runs up the wall ofmthe building next to them and backflips off of it while holding Night's arm. The Rider then swings and throws Night across the rooftop towards it edge. Night slides and regains his footing just before he reaches the edge, and disconnects his broken blade. The Rider fires his grapnel onto Night and pulls him into a clothesline. Night flips and lands low on his hands and knees. As Night turns, he prepares to fire his crossbow, but the Rider roundhouse kicks his arm to the side. The Rider continues his spin and tries to sidekick Night, but Night catches his leg and slams his fist down onto the Rider's thigh.

The Rider blocks a right hook, then ducks underneath a left hook. He then grabs Night by his neck and slams him into the ground. Night kicks the Rider and pushes off of him to roll backwards and to his feet. The Rider charges and goes for a left jab, but Night ducks to the side, letting the Rider hit the wall of the building behind him. Night counters with a left uppercut, then spins around and elbows the Rider's stomach. Night wraps his arms around the Rider's neck and throws him off of the building. Night follows. He charges, jumps and knees the Rider the tries to go for alternating hooks, which the Rider blocks. The Rider kicks at Night's stomach, and he blocks. Night then spin around to gain momentum for his forearm, which the Rider ducks underneath. Night tries to hit the Rider with a left jab, but the Rider grabs his arm, flips him over, and slams him onto the ground.

"Those look better on you." The Rider says as his flames fade and his eyes stop glowing.

Night glances at his wrists and sees that all the proximity charges are on them.

"You cracked the code, Onyx." Night says as his own flames fade, "Tell me, how did you do it?"

"You believe we have a symbiotic link," The Rider explains, "like bees and flowers, that's why we're in Symbion Park. Your logo is a bat, they're also linked to flowers, and a key part of that link is nectar, the password."

"Bravo," Night says while clapping, "I told you we're linked."

"Yes," The Rider responds as Ozpin, Malone, and the Reaper approach, "But our link isn't symbiotic, it's parasitic. I know the bomb is here, Night. You can't detonate it without adding yourself to the body count."

Nigh chuckles as he rips the proximity charges off of his wrists, Night then opens a crimson portal facing the ground and it moves upwards, revealing the bomb.

"I beg to differ." Night says as he walks forward.

"Run!" The Rider orders.

They all do as their told, narrowly evading the explosion that detonated the whole park. Ozpin looks around for a body, and finds it quickly as the Rider uncuffs Malone.

"Night's dead." Ozpin states.

"Who cares!" Malone yells, "Arrest Onyx and his daughter."

"The Reaper!" She shouts, "One name is not that hard to remember!"

"Onyx just saved your life." Ozpin states.

"That doesn't change anything." Malone declares.

"It does for me." Ozpin counters, "We're done here. Onyx, Reaper, have a good night."

Ozpin walks away, and Malone turns, the Rider and Reaper are gone.

* * *

The Rider stares at Night's file.

"That stunt you pulled could've gone either way." Anna states, "You've been taking bigger and bigger risks since Cloverfield Labs. I'm worried."

"I'm fine." The Rider declares, without turning to Anna, "And I'm not your concern."


	11. The Bounds

_**The Bounds**_

* * *

The Rider walks on the rooftop of a building. He turns to his left to look at his reflection in the window of the building next to him. The Rider then walks to the edge of the building, overlooking a shop.

* * *

"There must be some mistake." The store owner says, "I would never hide Dust."

The White Fang member interrogating the owner grabs the only customer in the shop.

"Last chance." The terrorist says as he draws his pistol, "Tell us where the Dust is."

"Who are...?" One of the White Fang members watching the door begins.

He is suddenly knocked through the shop window, dead. Another White Fang member turn to the door only to be shot in the head. The Rider holsters his pistol as he walks through the open door.

"Stand down." The leader says as he uses his hostage as a shield.

The Rider begins approaching and the White Fang member shoots at the Rider, who, while drawing his gun, deflects the bullet with his gauntlet and then shoots the terrorist.

"Thank you, you saved our lives." The shopkeeper says.

"You wanna thank me, show me the Dust you're hiding." The Rider demands.

The man looks at his customer in thought.

"Come on, I'm on your side." The Rider claims, "Remember."

The shop owner opens a hidden door in the wall, revealing Dust.

"Well, I guess we're both trying to stop those animals in our own way." The man says.

"True, except I work alone." The Rider states before shooting the man in his stomach.

The customer panics and runs out of the shop and the Rider is quick to follow. He grabs her and pins her to the ground.

"No, don't hurt me." She begs, "Please."

The Rider leans down so his head is by her ear.

"Tell them what I did." Night says.

The woman stares in confusion as Night, disguised as the Rider, gets up and walks away.

"Guess who's back." Night says before the Dust in the shop detonates.

Night takes off his helmet to reveal that his face shape looks identical to Onyx's, but his hair, skin, and eye color remain unchanged. Night then chuckles as he leaves the seen.

* * *

Medical officials, police, and civilians gather at the destroyed shop. Iris lays down on a stretcher, having been in the general area and hit by shrapnel. Onyx and Anna stand beside her.

"It's not even safe to go near shops that even have Dust without body armor." Iris complains.

"Anyone know why the shop exploded?" Anna asks.

"The Rider did it." Iris answers.

"What?" Onyx asks.

"I know." Iris says, "It makes no sense to me either, but there was a girl here, the shops sole survivor, she said it was him. The cops analyzed what little traces of ballistic signatures they could pick up and it was from his guns."

Onyx's eyes widen.

"The Rider was never here." Onyx states.

"Well, someone was." Iris counters, "According to what she saw, he was enjoying it."

"Hold still." The doctor warns, "This is gonna sting."

The doctor proceeds to remove the shrapnel, Iris' aura healing the wound immediately after. Onyx glances into the crowd and sees Night, dress in a long coat to disguise his outfit, but still staring right at Onyx, with his face returned to normal. Onyx focuses on the man to be sure before his eyes widen in realization. He runs towards Night, but the ambulance begins moving and cuts him off. When Onyx gets around, Night is gone, but Onyx spots him walking away and chases after him. Onyx pushes through the crowd and spots Night entering an alleyway before running after him. When Onyx reaches the alleyway, Night is exiting it and walking across the street. Onyx follows, gaining on the still walking Night as he enters another alley, but is hit by a car.

"That wasn't my fault." The driver exclaims.

"I know." Onyx says quickly, "I know. I'm fine."

Onyx runs back to where he last spotted Night and looks around the alleyway.

"Show yourself!" Onyx demands, "I'm done playing games."

"That's too bad, Rider." Night calls from above, "Because I'm just getting warmed up."

Onyx climbs up a fire escape and reaches an open widow as Night laughs. Onyx glances as Night walks across a plank forming a bridge between the two rooftops. Onyx quickly enters the window and makes his way to the rooftop only to find Night waiting on the building across the alleyway.

"You're just as persistent as I remember." Night comments before kicking the plank down.

"I liked it better when I thought you were dead." Onyx says.

"Did you lose something?" Night asks with a smirk as he holds up Onyx's scroll. This wasn't Onyx's primary scroll, but it was one in which holds all the data on the Umbra Agency. Onyx glances around to see if he can find another way to cross and when he looks back towards Night, he is gone.

* * *

The Rider enters Beacon and searches.

"This can't be happening." He says to himself.

The Rider then enters the CCT and finds his scroll hidden in a slot underneath Ozpin's desk.

"Right where I left it." The Rider says before taking the scroll, "But why would he want me to-?"

"Onyx?" Ozpin calls as he exits the elevator, "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." The Rider lies.

"You want to stick with that answer?" Ozpin asks.

"I do." The Rider says as he exits the room.

* * *

The Rider walks outside the tower with his scroll in hand. he docks the scroll into a slot on his wrist, only for the Dust in the suit to begin overheating. Since the suit was currently filled with Lightning Dust, the Rider is also being electrocuted. The Rider quickly removes the scroll, causing the Dust to stop.

* * *

Onyx has the scroll docked into the computer in the command center at the penthouse, scanning the virus on the scroll. Meanwhile, Onyx is calling Ozpin with his scroll.

"You lied to me." Onyx states, "You knew Night was out there and you never told me."

"No, it seems you knew he was out there." Ozpin says, "As far as I was concerned Night was dead."

"Don't try to twist this back on me!" Onyx shouts, "I deserve the truth, and you're going to give it to me."

"Truth is Night was a mistake." Ozpin explains, "He was never worthy of being a Huntsman. All that mattered to him was bringing about the end of everything we know. Which is why the Umbra Agency chose you instead. You fight for the things you care about. Things like your family and your friends."

"But now your lie has put them all in jeopardy!" Onyx declares.

"I stand behind my decision." Ozpin states, "I did what knew was best, for you and Remnant."

"Then I'm done." Onyx says, "It's obvious we were never on the same page."

"You can't run away from this, Onyx!" Ozpin shouts, "Quitting is exactly what Night wants you to do."

"You don't know that." Onyx states, "Goodbye, Ozpin. I have to protect my family from your mistake."

* * *

Onyx enters a bar, inside it is Iris and Anna among plenty of others.

"Demon!" Iris calls, "You're finally here."

"Where's your daughter?" Onyx asks, "Let's go somewhere else. I need to clear my head."

"Then it's true." Iris says, sadly, "You quit."

"What are you talking about?" Onyx asks.

"Sorry, but your secret's out." Iris says, "Your _friend_ already told us everything."

"Demon!" Anna calls, "Now we know where you spend all your time. I'd help with extra patrols too if it mean hanging out with this guy."

While his face is different, the midnight blue eyes are a dead giveaway, Night.

"Glad you made it, buddy." Night says, also disguising his voice, "Come join us."

Night takes Iris' hand and pulls her from her seat.

"I was just about to tell our friends how we met." Night says.

The four sit at a table, Onyx and Iris on one, Night and Anna on the other.

"Enjoy, everyone." Night says as the waiter gives them their drinks.

"Thanks, but I'm not thirsty." Onyx says.

"What's the matter?" Night asks, "You and the boss not seeing eye to eye?"

"Actually he said he never trained anyone as good as me." Onyx says with a smirk.

Night narrows his eyes.

"I'm confused." Iris says, lowering her voice, "Did you quit being the Rider or not, Demon?"

"Of course not." Onyx answers, "Whoever told you that is a lunatic. You should lock him up and throw away the key."

"Ouch." Anna comments, "Demon one, Ru zero. Don't take that from him."

"It's Rubine." Night lies, "Why so combative, pal? Are you feeling misunderstood? Like nobody knows the real you? Tell me, because I'm here to help you, just like you did me."

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Ru." Onyx counters.

Night narrows his eyes even more.

"Come on!" Anna whines, "Get to the good stuff. Tell us how you guys met."

"Yeah, tell us." Iris agrees.

Night chuckles.

"Of course." Night says, "What do you say, Rider? Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"Oh!" Iris checks her scroll, "Anna, come on!"

Iris gets up and pulls Anna from her seat.

"What?!" Anna asks, "But I wanna hear..."

"It can wait." Iris says, "Promise us no juicy Onyx stories until we get back."

"Are there any other kind, darling?" Night asks.

"Seriously." Anna says, "I love this guy."

Onyx turns back to Night once the too girls are out the bar.

"Give me back my scroll." Onyx demands.

"Gladly." Night says before placing it on the table.

When Onyx grabs the scroll, Night grabs his wrist.

"Hold on." Night says, "I thought you quit."

"Let go." Onyx demands.

Night merely chuckles.

"Make me." He says.

Onyx glances at his surroundings. Night tracks his eyes' movements.

"What's the matter, Rider?" Night taunts, "Come on, punch me. Headbutt me. Bring it."

Night pulls Onyx's arm forward, and Onyx slams his forearm on the table. Stabbing the blades of his gauntlet, which he wore underneath his coat, into the table.

"Oh, how stupid of me." Night says as he let's go, "You won't fight with all these precious people here, like your family. To tell you the truth, Anna rubs me the wrong way. Now Iris on the other hand, she grows on you. I like her... a lot."

"Stay away from them." Onyx threatens, standing up.

"Or what?" Night asks, also standing.

Onyx doesn't answer and Night chuckles.

"That's your problem, you don't kill anymore, do you?" Night asks, "But like I said, I'm going to help you out. I'm going to free you from your indecisive thinking."

"I'm done listening." Onyx says.

"Then take action." Night counters, "I have from a good source that our new Rider has planted a bomb at Beacon. Get there in time and you can disarm it. Get there too late and... well, you know the drill."

Night begins walking away.

"You forget," Onyx says, making Night stop, "We grew up together, I know your tricks."

"Onyx, brother, from one Rider to another," Night says, placing his hand on Onyx's shoulder, "sometimes a bomb is just a bomb."

* * *

Onyx rides his motorcycle to Beacon, quickly jumping off and running through the courtyard. Many students stop and turn to him, Team RWBY among them.

"What are you doing...?!" Weiss begins.

Onyx interrupts her by jumping over her. He draws his pistols and grapnels up to Beacon tower, smashing through the window into Ozpin's office.

"I need you to get everyone out!" Onyx yells, "This is an emergency! Go!"

"Onyx, what's going on?!" Ozpin asks.

"There's a bomb." Onyx answers.

"In my school?!" Ozpin asks.

Onyx stops when he hears screaming in the courtyard. He turns to see students running from his bike, which has the bomb attached underneath. Onyx jumps out of the window and fires both grapnel lines onto the bike. He locks the lines at their current lengths and uses the momentum of his jump to assist himself with throwing the bike overhead, the bike exploding in air. Onyx growls as he rise, holstering his pistols.

* * *

After Glynda cleans the mess from the explosion, she tosses Onyx the remains of Night's bomb.

"Night is still a creature of habit." Ozpin states.

"Wait, you know it was him?" Onyx asks.

Ozpin scoffs.

"Who else hates you and always blows things up." Ozpin, "If we dig deep enough, we'll find that all of his explosives are repurposed from materials available to him. You know, you should have told me what happened."

" I didn't want to drag you into this." Onyx states.

"So you lied." Ozpin states, "Just like I lied to you."

"No, it was-" Onyx begins.

"For exactly the same reason," Ozpin states, "I was protecting you, just like you thought you were protecting me."

"Well, it seemed different at the time," Onyx says, "which is why I'm still quitting."

"Quit?" Ozpin repeats, "You can't quit."

"But, I can't trust you." Onyx states, "Night said-"

"Night?!" Ozpin interrupts, "Don't you know you can't believe anything that man says? It's how he beats you! He tricks you into doing one thing, when it's really about another! Just like your bike here! Night never even had to lift a let you hand-deliver the bomb straight to his target! He could have sent you anywhere!"

Onyx's eyes widen.

"The counterfeit scroll." He says.

* * *

"Containment breach." The computer says, "Unable to neutralize. All power systems shutting down.",

Red looks around as the lights and computer shut off. He jumps back slightly as he turns to see Night, his midnight blue eyes glowing.

* * *

Onyx and Ozpin arrive at the penthouse to find it empty. They enter the command center to see the counterfeit scroll showing a hologram of Night's face.

"I-I-I knew you'd come. I-I-I- I knew you I-I-I knew you'd..." The hologram glitches out.

Once the two are close to the scroll the hologram stops.

"So, let the games begin." Night says.

"I'm not here to play games." Onyx counters.

"Correction: It's the only reason you're here." Night says, "How sad. Even my prerecorded hologram finds you predictable. But enough about me. Our beloved mentor, Ozpin, believes in a free Remnant. But that's a lie. All people are just machines: Programmed. No one on Remnant chooses their destiny. Until now."

The scroll displays two images, one of Anna and Iris unconscious and tied to a bomb, the other of Red in the same position.

"Today your future is up to you." Night continues, "Onyx or Rider, who will you be? I have left you a single code key that can disable them, but you can't be in two places at once."

"Here." Onyx tosses Ozpin the code key, "Make sure my family is safe."

"But, what are you gonna do?!" Ozpin asks.

"I'll think of something." Onyx answers.

"On one end of the city over Delta square, Red is waiting for you in a compressor room with a bomb on his back. While far away, your family are locked in a crane high over the docks in the same explosive predicament. No matter what you do, someone will not survive. So with time running out, I have to ask: Who will you save?"

* * *

The Rider stops his car and enters the compressor room.

"Red." Onyx calls.

"Quickly!" Red says, "Get it off of me, and we can still rescue your family."

"It's already taken care of." The Rider states, "Ozpin's on his way now to get them with the code key."

The Rider connects his scroll to the bomb and begins to decipher the code.

"There we go." There we go, "Bypassed."

"Excellent work, son." Red says as he gets up.

"Going somewhere?" Night, who is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, asks, "You pick him over your family, how predictable."

"If my family is hurt, I will kill you with my bare-" The Rider begins as he goes for a left hook.

"Finally! Night says as he counters with a right uppercut to the Rider's stomach, "Some fire!"

Night kicks the Rider backwards, and Red steadies him.

"Some vigor!" Night continues.

The Rider charges and goes for a right hook, but Night leans back and spin kicks the Rider into the wall.

"Your friends aren't hurt, you idiot." Night says, "They're dead."

The Rider rises and jumps towards Night, swinging his forearm at his head once he lands, but Night leans back. The Rider goes for a left hook, but Night blocks with his forearm. Night blocks the Rider's high kick with the same forearm before blocking a right hook with his other forearm. Night smirks before hitting the Rider with a powerful uppercut to the stomach, sending him flying back. The Rider rise and charges with a right hook, but Night dodges and slams his face into the wall

"You killed them when you decided to rescue Red instead." Night says before glancing at the bomb, "Wait. Where's the code key?"

Night throws the Rider towards Red.

"This is spectacular!" Night says, "You've sent someone else to retrieve your family."

"Admit it, he's beaten you, Night." Red says.

"Wrong!" Night yells, "You don't have a clue what he's done!"

"What does that mean?" The Rider asks, "What did you do? Tell me!"

The Rider goes for a right hook, but Night flips him over his shoulder.

"Look at him panicking." Night taunts, "He's failed you, just like he's failed them."

"No. You're the only failure!" Red says.

"Liar!" Night yells as he activates his, now repaired, arm mounted sword.

Night charges at Red, but the Rider grabs his arm and slams Night into the ground, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Go!" The Rider orders, "Help Ozpin! Go!"

"I should have done this a long time ago." The Rider says as crimson flames surround his body.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Night responds as midnight blue flames surround his.

Night elbows the Rider as he rolls over and lunges. The Rider leans back to dodge Night's sword swing, but is hit with Night's uppercut, the force slightly lifting off the ground. While the Rider stumbles back, Night stabs, but the Rider grabs Night's arm and throws him over his shoulder. Night lands directly behind the Rider and hooks his arm around his neck. Night then slams the Rider into the wall before stabbing near his head.

"Come on!" Night says, "Say it! Say I'm stronger than you! Say I'm smarter!"

"No." The Rider responds.

He elbows Night in the chest, causing him to let go and steps back to avoid Night's slash at his neck. The Rider is hit by a left hook before jumping back to avoid Night's blade. The Rider counters with a right hook, before leaning back to dodge Night's swing. Night jump into the air and spins around with his body parallel with the ground to gain momentum as he spin kicks the Rider towards the ground, Night landing on his hands and knees as the Rider collapses. Night uppercuts the Rider's chest as he rises, before elbowing the back of his neck, forcing the Rider downwards. Night grabs the chin of the Rider's helmet and lifts his head up.

"I want you to perish with the words on your lips." Night says.

The Rider breaks free from Night's grip and wraps his arm around Night's neck before throwing him towards the ground. Night lands on his back but quickly rolls to his feet. He charges and kicks, but the Rider blocks and tries to counter with a right jab, but Night jabs his wrist with both hands. Night pushes his arm to the side and then knees the Rider twice, causing him to stumble backwards. Night jumps and spin kicks the Rider's head, causing him to stumble even further back. Night repeats the kick but with other leg and spinning in the other direction, knocking the Rider to the ground. Night grabs the Rider's head and lifts.

"Tell me I deserve to be in your place." Night demands, "Call me the Rider!"

Night slams the Rider's head on the ground.

"Never." The Rider says.

"Say it!" Night demands.

The Rider rolls over and slams the bomb onto Night's chest.

"How predictable." The Rider says as he tears the wire connecting his scroll, rearming the device.

"No." Night says as he backs away, "No!"

The bomb begins electrocuting Night and the Rider kicks him so hard Night smashes through the wall, exploding while in air and outside the building. The flames around the Rider's body die down as he checks his scroll seeing a message from Ozpin.

* * *

Malone turns in his office chair to see Night standing in the window sill.

Malone draws his revolver, but Night fires three bolts from his wrist mounted crossbows, two pinning his shoulders to the chair, the third disarming him.

"Sorry about the suit, Detective." Night says as he approaches the desk, "And doubly sorry for involving you in my little gambit a few days ago. After all, we both want the same thing, the Rider dead or alive. Preferably dead. We should be a team, you and I. Oh, I know you want to keep your hands clean but I'm happy to get mine dirty for you and no one will ever know."

Night spins Malone's chair. Once it stops, Malone pulls himself out and grabs his revolver, but Night is already gone.

* * *

 **Hey, been a while.**

 **Next chapter is the finale of Beware the Rider. I feel it's warranted for a little preview.**

* * *

"After all we've been through, we can still surprise each other"

* * *

"It's time for a game changer."

* * *

"Vale finally has a true champion."

* * *

"Nothing personal, but you're just leverage in this equation."

* * *

"Ozpin, I need your help."

* * *

"He's an elite mercenary, a true pro that shouldn't be underestimated and he'll do whatever it takes to achieve his objective."

* * *

"So the question is: What kind of hero are you?"

* * *

"Either way, tonight is the end of the hero known as the Rider."

* * *

 _ **The Hero**_


	12. The Hero: Part 1

_**The Hero: Part 1  
**_

* * *

Night rides a midnight blue motorcycle through the streets of Vale, with a dufflebag on his back. The Reaper follows on the Rider's motorcycle, slowing gaining on Night. Night switches lanes and drives straight at a truck which is approaching. It swerves to avoid Night, but falls on it's side. The Reaper quickly stops as the truck blocks her path and the Rider, in his car, rams into Night's motorcycle, having gone around earlier to cut Night off from the front. The dufflebag goes flying as Night hits the ground. Night attempts to rise, but the Rider steps on his chest, pinning him to the ground. The Reaper grabs the dufflebag and walks to the Rider.

"I never pegged Night as an art thief." She says as she hands the Rider the dufflebag.

He opens it to find children's coloring books.

"Because he's not." The Rider states, "Night didn't steal the painting."

"No, just hid it in the Chaos Zone." Night admits, "And invited the police to join us."

Swat trucks and a bullhead arrive and surround the three.

"He set us up again." The Reaper groans.

"Isn't it amazing?" Night asks as he rises, "After all we've been through, we can _still_ surprise each other."

"Surrender and you won't be harmed." Malone says into a megaphone, "Resist and you will be tranquilized and netted like animals. Your call."

"Decisions decisions, Onyx." Night taunts, "Will you do what's right or what's necessary?"

"Any chance we can do this peacefully?" A cop asks, "No need for anyone to get hurt if it can be avoided."

"Don't worry about us, worry about your men." The Rider threatens.

The Rider shoots the gun of one of the cops with an explosive round. The Rider then charges and punches the cop who spoke as he pulls the trigger, causing his aim to shift the net to hit Malone, pinning him to the side of one of the trucks. The Rider punches the cop again, knocking him out. The Rider then ducks underneath a shot from another cop as the Reaper throws a shuriken at one of the other cops. She turns to the bullhead and draws more shurikens, but Night grabs her with a half nelson. The Reaper headbutts Night and then tosses the shurikens at one of the thrusters, causing the bullhead to slowly decend as it spins out of control, she then turns and kicks Night as the Rider charges at two cops, tanking their gunfire with his Aura. He jumps and kicks one in the head, landing on top of the other's head. Malone manages to draw his revolver, despite the net, and fires at the Rider only to be hit with a tranquilizer from a cop that the Reaper redirected's arm before flipping onto his head. The Reaper glances at the Rider before running and flipping of his car to land on her bike as he enters the car and they drive away from the scene.

* * *

Malone paces back and forth in his office after being scolded by the police chief and threatened with being removed from duty. Malone turns to his desk to see Night in his chair, with his feet on the desk.

"You were wise to accept my offer of collusion," Night says as he examines a dagger, "but Onyx is making you and the police look like a confederacy of dunces. Malone, my friend..."

Night tosses the dagger into Malone's degree for criminal law, which was hanging on the wall opposing the desk.

"...It's time for a game changer." Night claims.

* * *

Onyx and Iris sit at a table in an expensive restaurant.

"Do you think this working?" Onyx asks.

"Based on body language, no." Iris answers, "I've seem Grimm with more enthusiasm than you. Maybe you just need time to warm up."

"So why are we doing this?" Onyx deadpans.

"Oh, let's see." Iris begins, "Well, I've haven't been dancing in years."

"Do I look like Amas?" Onyx asks.

"I'm not trying to use you to replace your brother." Iris states, "I just think you need some time away from the Rider, to relax. It's always work with you."

The elevator door opens and six armed and masked thugs enter. The one if front fires into the air, causing the people inside to scream and panic. Two of them grab customers to use as a hostage as the one in front fires into the air again.

"Sorry to interrupt dinner, ladies and gentlemen." The thug in back, the leader, says, "If you hand over all your valuables, we'll be on our way before your food gets cold."

"When I say 'down', get down." Onyx whispers to Iris.

Suddenly, a man swings on a cable and smashes through the window and drop kicks the leader. He is a pale white with unkempt black hair and a scruffy beard. Bandages wrap around his forehead and cover his left eye, his other is a dark blue. The man wears a black tactical top with gloves and armor plates on each shoulder. Over his top is a black ballistic vest. He also wears tactical pants with knee pads, a pistol holster strapped on the right thigh, and a silver utility belt along with black boots. The man rises as the other five thugs take aim. They shoot and the man runs to the side to avoid being shot. The man spin around and throws two knives into the barrels of two of the thugs' guns, causing them to explode. The remaining three fire at the man, but he runs and flips to the side, backflips onto a table, backflips off of the table and runs towards the thugs. The man jumps onto one table before jumping onto another table and jumps forward, kneeing the thug in the middle. The man grabs the thug to his right's shotgun while punching him in the stomach. The man then drags his arm over his shoulder before elbowing the thug in the face and kicking him to the side before turning to the last thug. The man grabs his wrist and raises it, causing the thug to drop his gun, and then the man pulls on the man's wrist, disjointing his shoulder, before backhanding the thug with his free hand and then elbowing him in the head.

The man then turns towards the people.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening." He says before jumping out the window that he had come in from.

"Whoa." Iris comments, "The Rider has some competition."

* * *

"Last night, the City of Vale entered into a new era of justice." Malone says into a microphone, "A robbery was thwarted by a huntsman now exclusively employed by the police. His name is Noctis. As you can see, Vale finally has a true champion."

* * *

The Reaper researches Noctis on the computer.

"How does a guy named Noctis keep such a low profile?" The Reaper asks, "It's like he doesn't exist."

"Or he erases all evidence of his existence." The Rider suggests.

"Everyone leaves footsteps." Red declares, "I'll reach out to my old contacts. They'll turn up something. They always do."

"I still think the only way to figure this guy out is to find him." The Reaper states.

"We don't need to find him." The Rider says, "He'll find us."

* * *

A group of gangsters meet with White Fang Agents at the docks, settling a deal on Dust.

"All the Dust is on board?" A member asks.

"Money first." One of the gangsters orders, "Then we talk Dust."

"What if they pay half up front?" The Rider calls from atop the shipping crates.

All the criminals draw their weapons and take aim.

"Nah." The Reaper calls from atop a different set of crates, causing the criminals to take aim at her, "If it's a set up, they'll be out half the money."

"Good point." The Rider says, "Deal's off."

The criminals open fire, and the Rider runs to the side to dodge. He jumps into the air and shots down two of the thugs, using normal bullets instead of his Congeria filled ones. The Reaper drops down and jumps into the air, performing a split kick on the last two criminals.

"That it?" The Reaper asks as the Rider approaches.

He suddenly tackles her to side to avoid more gunshots.

"Missed a few." The Rider states, "Freighter deck."

"Got it." The Reaper says, "Four total."

The Rider holds out one of his pistols.

"You aim left, I'll aim right." He says.

"Wait, is it my birthday?" The Reaper jokes as she takes the gun.

"On three." The Rider says, "One, two,..."

When the two jump out, the four criminals are already unconscious. Noctis drops the last of the four to the ground and jumps off of the freighter as the two vigilantes approach.

"Thanks for the assist." The Rider says.

"Don't thank me yet." Noctis says, "You're next."

"We're on the same side." The Rider declares.

"No." Noctis corrects before walking closer, "You're a hero, that you're first weakness. She's the second."

The Reaper glares at Noctis.

"Nothing personal," Noctis assures, "but you're just leverage in this equation."

Noctis draws his pistol, but the barrel straightens and collapses as a blade elongates, creating a short sword. He slashes at the Reaper, who leans back to dodge, drawing her, now repaired, katana. She slashes, but Noctis effortlessly dodges while slashing at the Rider, who blocks with his gauntlets. Noctis then holds his blade over his head and behind him, blocking the Reaper's swing without even looking at her. He swings his sword forward, dragging the Reaper with it before kneeing her in the stomach and kicking the Rider with the same leg. Noctis then slashes at the Reaper, but she blocks. The Reaper drops down and tries to sweep Noctis' legs, but he backflips over the Rider and begins running away. The two vigilantes follow. Noctis spots a worker welding on top of one of the cranes and Noctis pulls out a mine. He jumps and kicks off of a crate, throwing the mine while at his highest point. The mine lands on the crane, out of sight of the worker. The Rider fires his grapnel and swings around to land on top of the crane before tackling the working just before the mine explodes. The Rider uses his body as a shield, relying on his Aura to protect him as he crashes into a crate, smashing through it's roof and landing inside.

* * *

Noctis continues running, leading the Reaper further away from the Rider. Noctis spots an incomplete warehouse and climbs up a ladder. The Reaper jumps up, grabbing onto the temporary floor, and repeating to get higher up. She spots Noctis running on the level above her and jumps and kicks the wooden floor beneath him. Noctis performs a backwards handspring to dodge as the Reaper jumps up and charges. She kicks high, but Noctis blocks with his forearm counters with a high kick of his own. Noctis punches at the Reapers head, but she dashes to the side.

* * *

The Rider climbs out of the crate pulling the worker out with him. He makes sure the worker is conscious before running towards the Reaper and Noctis.

* * *

The Reaper goes for a right hook, but Noctis blocks. He blocks another high kick, grabbing her ankle. Noctis then sweeps her other leg, knocking the Reaper onto her back. He tries to stomp on her, but she rolls backwards and rises to her feet. She takes a fighting stance, fist clenched, right arm guarding her head, left arm guarding her chin. Noctis punches at the Reapers face, and she blocks, but is hit as he uppercuts her stomach. Noctis then kicks the Reaper backwards. Noctis walks to her and pulls out another mine, he tosses it at roof above the Reaper and detonates the charge as soon as the Rider came into view. The Rider glances at the Reaper, buried underneath rubble, then Noctis who calmly walks away. The Rider moves the rubble from on top of the Reaper. Her Aura protected her from the explosion, but it drained her Aura and the rubble landing on top was unprotected, resulting in bruises and a few cuts. The Rider picks her up and carries her away.

* * *

Ozpin enters the elevator to go up to his office.

"Ozpin." The Rider calls, still carrying the Reaper.

Ozpin turns, shocked at the Rider's appearance.

"I need your help." The Rider admits.

* * *

Anna lies in Beacon's infirmary, bandaged and recovering.

"There's still mild brain swelling." Glynda states, "She's breathing on her own, that's good."

"When can I move her?" Onyx, having removed his helmet, asks.

"The doctors say she needs to stay for observation." Ozpin states, "More than anything, she's needs rest."

"She's not safe here." Onyx declares, "No one in this school is safe as long as she's here."

"Anna wasn't admitted as a patient." Glynda states, "No one else knows she's here. And besides, this is a school for Huntsmen, we can take care of ourselves."

"Thank you." Onyx struggles to say.

"Get whoever did this and we'll call it even." Ozpin says as glances as Anna.

When he looks back, the Rider is gone.

* * *

As the Rider drives away from Beacon, he calls Red.

"My sources agree, Noctis is no hero." Red states, "He's an elite mercenary, a true pro who shouldn't be underestimated, and he'll do whatever it takes to achieve his objective."

"Malone doesn't have the connections to bring in a world class phantom." The Rider says, "Someone else is pulling the strings."

"I have a lock on Malone's scroll, he's a the station." Red informs.

* * *

Standing on the roof of the station are Malone, Night, and Noctis.

"You started with a bang." Malone says as he watches a few cops return to the station, "But we need to talk about the future."

"Indeed."Night agrees, "A future free of the Rider."

"You have to be more careful, Noctis." Malone says as he walks towards Noctis, who has is leaning on the wall next to the door with his arms crossed, "We can't have another incident like the one at the docks. That's a PR nightmare."

"PR is your problem." Noctis states, "I'll do whatever it takes until it's done."

Malone turns to Night.

"Your guy, talk some sense into him." Malone orders.

"Gladly." Night says, "Shall we do this the easy way...,"

Night deploys his arm mounted sword.

"...or the fun way?" Night finishes, pointing the blade at Noctis.

Noctis draws his short sword and slashes Night's blade, slicing it in two with ease. Night then places his leg behind Night's and pushes him to the ground while choking him. Once Night loses consciousness, he turns to Malone.

"You can't kill me!" Malone shouts as he backs away, "I'm too important."

"I couldn't agree more." Noctis says as he approaches.

* * *

The Rider stares at Night's unconscious body. Night groans as he comes to.

"It would seem that I am unarmed and at your mercy." Night says without opening his eyes, "So tell me, Onyx, do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now?"

The Rider draws one of his pistols and aims at Night's head. Night's eyes shoot open and he kicks the Rider, who stumbles back as Night rises. Night charges and the Rider kicks high while holstering his pistol. Night blocks the kick and the Rider's following high spin kick. The Rider goes for a right hook, and Night catches his fist and throws it to the side. The Rider then goes for another right hook, and Night blocks it with his forearm. The Rider tries a left hook, and Night catches that and tosses it to the side. The Rider grits his teeth and goes for a left hook, faster this time, hitting Night in the face. The Rider then kicks Night in the chest before spinning around and high kicking Night in the head, sending him backwards. Night tumbles across the rooftop and slides to a halt.

"You hired Noctis and he turned on you?" The Rider guesses as the two circle each other.

Night chuckles.

"The Black Hand, just can't trust them." Night says, "You'd think I'd know that by now, but I'm a sucker for crazy. Anywho, it leaves quite a quandary for you, Onyx, buddy."

"Which is?" The Rider asks.

"You can fight one enemy, me." Night says as they stop circling, "Or you can rescue another enemy, Malone."

Night turns around.

"Noctis has him." Night states, "For how long, who can say. So the question is: What kind of hero are you?"

When Night turns around, the Rider is already gone.

"That's a good Rider." Night says to himself.

* * *

As people are about to leave an airbus, Noctis aims his pistol at them, dragging an unconscious Malone in the other hand.

"Leave." Noctis orders.

Everybody inside quickly runs and Noctis enters the pilot seat, leaving Malone lying in the center of the bus. Noctis flies the airbus up and stop it once he approaches the maximum height. Noctis disables everything except the thrusters and bolts down a device with a cable attached. Malone walks up and yells beneath his gag.

"Yes, Detective Malone?'" Noctis asks, "What's on your mind?"

Noctis removes the gag.

"You'll never get away with this!" Malone declares.

"I already have." Noctis counters, "The police, nowhere in sight."

"Why are you doing this?" Malone asks.

"I was hired to neutralize the Rider." Noctis states before walking back to the device he bolted down.

"By _me_!" Malone yells, " _I_ hired you! Why am I here?!"

"I thought that was clear, Detective Malone." Noctis says as he turns back to Malone and aims his pistol, "You're the bait."

Noctis shoots the floor, causing a massive hole to form beneath Malone. Malone falls but the cable, which is wrapped around Malone's wrist holds him up.

* * *

The Rider drives towards the new location of Malone's scroll.

"You're tracking Malone's scroll in the air?" The Rider asks, "What's he doing there?"

"Not sight seeing, I'm afraid." Red says before tuning the call to the news.

"While the identity of the hostage remains unconfirmed, multiple reports now indicate it's Detective Malone of Vale Police." Lisa Lavender reports.

The Rider shifts his car into the next gear and speeds off.

"If Noctis is a Black Hand, he's an assassin for hire, who repeatedly changes his face to avoid detection." Red states, "An operator like Noctis will be expecting your attack."

"Then I'll have to do the unexpected." The Rider states.

* * *

Cyril Ian walks towards a news bullhead, heading to report on the hostage crisis.

"Forget the VPD." Cyril says, "How close can you get us to that airbus?"

"You take the heat and I'll get you close enough to dance with them." The pilot responds.

"Good answer." Cyril says.

"Room for one more?" The Rider calls.

* * *

Ozpin turns off the television in Anna's room.

"I thought hiding our true job was tough." Glynda comments.

"She took a good day to call in sick." Ozpin says as he glances at Anna.

* * *

"We're almost within range." The pilot calls.

"Can I at least get a soundbite?" Cyril asks.

The Rider says nothing as he loads the lower barrel of his pistol with the grapnel line.

"Fine." Cyril says as he lowers the mic, "Can I ask a question off the record then? Why rescue Malone, he's trying to get rid of you?"

"I protect all the civilians of Vale, no matter how misguided they may be." The Rider answers.

"Go time, ready when you are." The pilot says.

The Rider jumps out of the bullhead, firing his grapnel line onto its bottom. The Rider fires the other end of the line onto the airbus, creating a zipline. The Rider then flips, running down the zipline before jumping and smashing through the glass of the cockpit.

"Using the news as cover was clever." Noctis says, with his back to the Rider, "Yet predictable. And unnecessary, of course. I welcome you with open arms."

"Is that what you told Malone?" The Rider asks.

"This isn't about Malone." Noctis states as he turns around, "It's about you. You got two choices: I push a button, Malone dies..."

Noctis draws his short sword.

"...or kill me and save Malone." Noctis continues, "Either way, tonight is the end of the hero known as the Rider."

"You're not the first to predict my end," The Rider says as the kukri blades in his gauntlet extend into dual bladed kukri knives, "and you won't be the last."

Noctis charges and slashes downwards, but the Rider blocks with the upper right blade. The Rider deflects Noctis' sword and turns around. The Rider then performs a backwards handspring, going underneath Noctis' next swing. Noctis switches his sword into it's pistol form as the Rider gets upright. He fires, but the Rider runs around Noctis, dodging more gunfire. The Rider throws one of his kukri knives at Noctis, disarming him. The Rider rolls to the side as Noctis recovers his gun. The Rider then fires three shots from the lower barrel of one of his pistols. Noctis slashes the shots with his short sword, but they explode into smoke, blinding Noctis. The Rider jumps and elbows Noctis in the back of the head as he rubs his eye, causing Noctis to drop his sword. He quickly grabs it and stabs at the Rider, who catches it in his gauntlets, the kukri blades back in place, and he snaps the sword with them. Noctis climbs out of a hatch on top of the airbus, going to the roof. The Rider jumps out of the whole he made in the cockpit, grabbing the top and flipping himself onto the roof. Noctis charges and jumps into the air, kicking the Rider, who slides to a halt at the very edge. Noctis kicks at the Rider's head, but he ducks down. Noctis goes for two alternating hooks, but the Rider drops down again. The Rider held himself up on his left hand, kicking Noctis' stomach with each leg. Noctis tries to sweep the Rider's leg as he rises, but the Rider jumps over it. Noctis kicks high, but the Rider blocks with his forearms and counters with a high kick, sending Noctis to the side.

He recovers with a backwards handspring and rises as the Rider charges. Noctis catches the Rider's right hook and the Rider catches his left hook. Noctis goes for a left hook followed by a right uppercut, but the Rider leans backwards to dodge both. Noctis hits the Rider in the face with a left jab as the Rider hits him in the face with a left hook. Noctis stumbles but quickly recovers into a right hook to the face from the Rider. The Rider wraps his arms around Noctis' stomach, lifting him into the air and slamming him onto the ground. The Rider flips off of his hands and onto his feet before Noctis rises. As the Rider turns, Noctis grabs his shoulders, but the Rider smacks his forearms with his own, breaking Noctis' grip. The Rider hits Noctis' chest with two powerful alternating hooks followed by a left hook to the gut. Noctis quickly grabs the Rider's shoulders and knees him in the chest. Maintaining his grip, Noctis tries to knee the Rider in the face, but the Rider catches his knee and throws it down. The Rider breaks out of Noctis' grip with a left hook. Noctis goes for a left hook, but the Rider strikes first with a right uppercut. Noctis falls to a knee and the Rider double axe handles Noctis' back, causing him to collapse. Noctis sweeps the Rider's legs with his forearm before rising, but the Rider wraps his legs around Noctis' neck, dragging him to the ground. Both rise and begin circling each other as their Auras flicker.

"You won't concede." The Rider states.

"Nor will you." Noctis says as he pulls out a detonator. Noctis pushes the button, disconnecting the cable holding Malone from the device Noctis bolted down, and runs to the edge of the airbus before jumping off. The Rider runs after Noctis and fires his grapnel, the hook going through Noctis' wrist. The Rider then jumps down and grabs the cable holding Malone, creating a almost pulley system with the airbus acting as the pulley.

"Tonight is the end of none of us." The Rider declares.

"Wishful thinking, Rider." Noctis says.

He draws his short sword and cuts the grapnel line, causing everyone to fall. The Rider grabs Malone and fires his other grapnel at the news bullhead as Noctis falls to his death.

* * *

"I appreciate what you did, I do," Malone says, "but this doesn't change anything between us. You're still a vigilante, you're breaking the law, and it's my job to uphold the law."

Malone's scroll rings, it a video call with Night.

"Hello, Malone." Night says, "My congratulations to you both for surviving my horrendous ordeal. I'd say a celebration is in order, but I imagine Onyx is concerned with torturing himself over Noctis' demise."

The Rider begins approaching Malone.

"Poor Onyx, don't be too hard on yourself." Night taunts.

The Rider pushes Malone's scroll down so Malone can look at him.

"You were saying something about upholding the law." The Rider says.

The Rider walks to his car without another word.

* * *

"Detective Malone is safe today after a harrowing stand off atop an active airbus." Lisa Lavender reports.

Iris and Onyx stand in Anna's room where she is resting in her bed.

"The Rider hitched a ride with the skywatch news team to access the airbus undetected and rescue Malone, an officer who has denounced the Rider as a criminal."

The news then plays a clip of when the Rider explained his reasoning.

"Misguided or not, Malone is revising his anti-Rider agenda in the wake of the crisis." Lisa continues.

"I would never use the word 'hero' when describing myself," Malone says, "but if it hadn't been for me putting my life in danger like any cop would, Noctis' true nature might never been uncovered."

"Detective Malone," Cyril Ian calls, "weren't you the one who hired Noctis?"

"I'm afraid we're out of time." Malone says, "No more questions. All will be explained after I file my official report."

"He told the Rider it was off the record." Onyx explains.

"And you believed her?" Anna asks, "She, that's why you need me back out there with you."

"No." Onyx says, "This is why I work better alone."

"Demon." Iris calls.

"Noctis was right, those are my weaknesses." Onyx declares, "I was much more effective when I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger."

"You slaughter a warehouse full of men for keeping you up." Iris argues.

"I killed a warehouse full of criminals who were working with my target." Onyx counters, "The Rider works alone. Since this was the only thing keeping you here, I imaging you'll be gone once Anna's healed?"

It wasn't a question, but an order.

Onyx stops when he looks back at the television to see the screen showing static.

"People of Vale." Night says, "This is Desmond Night. Sorry to interrupt your television viewing pleasure. Right now, I'm sitting on top the beautiful CCT tower with a bomb big enough to make it and Beacon rubble. If anyone comes, boom. If anyone goes, boom. You have thirty minutes to save them and my price is the Rider."

The television screen goes back to static before returning to normal news.

* * *

 **I hate cliffhangers, but this chapter was getting too long.**

 **Here's another preview for what's to come:  
**

* * *

"Do you know why I let you be the Demon's partner?"

* * *

I'm through playing, Night."

* * *

"It's finally here, isn't it? The moment we've both dreamed about."

* * *

"Who would you be without me, Rider?"

* * *

"To those who would hurt the innocent, I give you this one warning: Beware my wrath."

* * *

 _ **The Hero: Part 2**_


	13. The Hero: Part 2

_**The Hero: Part 2**_

* * *

With Night are a few random thugs that Night hired. They guard the bomb as Night sits in a bullhead on top of Beacon. The Rider drops down from a crimson portal that opened from above with a screech. He fires two smoke bombs, one from each of the lower barrels of his pistols. The Rider tackles one thug before shooting the gun of the one closest to him. The Rider then him and another with single head shot. The Rider grapnels the legs of one thugs and drags him into the thicker area of the smoke and kills him and another one that is nearby. A thug breathes heavily as he watches his allies get gun down one by one. The Rider suddenly jumps out of the smoke behind him and shoots him in the back of the head. The Rider charges towards the bomb shooting each down one by one until there is only two left. They back away until their backs hit the bomb. One's legs are suddenly caught in the Rider's grapnel and he is dragged back into the smoke before being shot. The Rider then walks out of the smoke his lenses glowing red as the last thug fires his machine gun. Once he's out of ammo, he tosses the gun and draws his pistol. The Rider stands directly in front of the man, his hands shaking. The Rider grabs the man's pistol and dismantles it.

"Who are you?!" He shouts.

"I'm the Rider." The Rider answers.

He grabs the thug and slams his face next to the bomb's timer which is nearing zero.

"How do I stop it?'" The Rider asks.

"Stop it?" The man repeats, "It shouldn't be going."

"Night lied to you." The Rider states.

"He said we would kill you and go, the bombs are just for show." The man says.

"He wants us all dead." The Rider states.

"Can you stop it?" The man asks.

"Not sure." The Rider answers before shooting the man in the face.

He loads a frost round into the lower barrel and freezes the bomb with it, stopping the timer.

The Rider goes to the edge of the CCTT and fires his grapnel near Night's bullhead. He fires the other end at his feet to create a zipline. The Rider begins running across the line as Night takes off, students watching from below. Night lets one of his thugs fly the bullhead as he heads to the door. Night fires his crossbow at the zipline, causing the Rider to fall, but he fires his grapnel hook at the bullhead, the rocking from the added weight causes Night to fall. The Rider swings and slams Night into the wall of Beacon, but Night kicks him off. While they are both falling, the Rider fires a high explosive round at the bullhead, blowing it up. The Rider rolls onto his feet as Night teleports safely to the ground. Night fires his crossbow, but the Rider ducks down and dashes around Night, firing a shot of his own. Night ducks down to avoid the bullet and runs away, the Rider following.

* * *

"Do you know why I let you be the Demon's partner?" Iris asks.

"So I can learn from him?" Anna guesses.

"No." Iris answers, "So he can learn from you."

* * *

Many students run to get out of their way as Night fires back at the Rider. Night grabs Velvet Scarlatina to use as a shield, aiming his wrist blade at her throat and the Rider fires three shots. Two hit Night in each shoulder and one hits him in the eye, the congeria tipped bullets bypassing his aura, causing Night to release Velvet.

"That's the Onyx I know and love." Night says.

"I'm through playing, Night." The Rider retorts.

Night puts a hand to his chest.

"Be still, my heart." Night says.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Anna asks.

"Think about your uncle, what is he like?" Iris responds.

* * *

Night runs into the front entrance of Beacon, slashing two students with his arm mounted sword as he enters, his own sword covered in congeria to kill or wound those he attacks. The Rider follows Night as he smashes one student's face into the wall and slashes one team's leader before he turns to his team.

"Don't leave in such a rush." Night says.

One of the team member grabs another to pull him away, but Night punches her with his other hand before grabbing the student to use a shield. Night fires three bolts at the Rider, who dashes from side to side to dodge, rolling into another hallway to go around. Night walks through the hallway, still using the student as a shield.

"The Rider's gonna kick your ass." The student threatens.

"He's gonna have to go through you first." Night states.

"Let the boy go, Night." The Rider's voice calls.

Night shoots in it's direction but hits nothing. The Rider smashes through a wall and tackles Night into another wall, pushing his head into it. Night releases the student and he runs away. The Rider grabs Night and throws him into the other wall. Night fires his crossbow, but the Rider ducks. He smacks Night's arm to the side and hits him with a right hook followed by a left hook. The Rider goes for another right hook, but Night dashes to the side. Night takes aim, but the Rider smacks Night's arm upwards. The Rider goes for a right hook, but Night tackles the Rider through the wall. The Rider rolls over and kicks Night off of him. Night's back hits the wall and he start laughing as he fires three shots. The Rider dodges the fist two, but is hit in the lower abdomen by the third. Blood drips from the wound.

"Oh, that's bad." Night taunts, "You should get that looked at when you have a chance."

Night pulls down a portion of the wall on top of the Rider. Night then backs away and fires his crossbow, but the string snaps. Night snickers as he glances at the weapon and the Rider rises.

* * *

"Cold, uncaring, and kind of a jerk." Anna states.

"You're uncle is a sociopath." Iris states, "He's not the Rider out of a moral obligation."

"Then why?" Anna asks.

* * *

Night exits the main building and runs through the courtyard.

"Freeze, Desmond." A student calls, aiming his pistol at Night.

Night stops and puts his hands behind his head, deploying one of his wrist blades.

* * *

The Rider groans as he exits the building seeing Night pulling his blade out of the students neck while deploying his wrist mounted crossbow on the side which isn't broken. Night fires two bolts at the Rider, but he moves to the side to dodge. The Rider runs and rolls behind a bench to use as cover, Night firing five bolts to keep the Rider behind it while he begins to laugh and gains distance. Night turns a shoots a nearby student as he runs into the dormitory for the exchange students. Night shoots one who was at the door down before kicking the student next to him, still laughing the whole time. Night shoots a whole team down as he runs down the hall.

"Excuse me, sorry." Night taunts, "Beg your pardon. Coming through. Excuse me. Sorry about that."

Night shoots down two more students.

"Ooh, my bad." Night taunts as he shoots another, "Excuse me."

Night walks forward, shooting down two more students.

* * *

The Rider glances at a pair of corpses before a crimson portal opens with a screech in front of him.

* * *

Night begins sprinting again, shooting down two more students, causing the other two from that team to run down a different hall. Night stops at the turn and fires down it, killing one of them. Before Night can shoot the other, a portal opens beneath him and the Rider exits with a uppercut, sending Night onto his stomach. The Rider grabs Night's wrist as he rises and takes aim, and punches Night with his free hand, causing blood to seep from his nose. Night attempts to take aim again, but the Rider smacks the crossbow with his forearm, damaging it with the kukri blades. The Rider then jabs Night's throat with his fingertips and hits with a left hook that causing Night to spin around. Night jogs to gain some distance as he holds his throat. When Night turns back, the Rider is in the air ready to grab him.

"No more." The Rider demands.

He throws Night overhead and across the hall, into the wall. The Rider charges and knees Night in the chin when he rises.

"All the people I've murdered," The Rider says as he uppercuts Night, causing him to fall onto his back, "by letting you live."

Night spits out some blood as the more blood seeps out of the side of his mouth.

"I never kept count." Night states.

The Rider grabs Night by his collar and raises him into the air.

"I did." The Rider states.

"I know." Night says as he deploys his wrist blade.

The Rider drops Night and steps back to avoid being stabbed.

"And I love you for it." Night says.

Night stabs and the Rider dodges and counters with a right hook, but Night redraws his arm, slashing the Rider's stomach in the process. The Rider groans and steps back, but the wound wasn't very deep.

"It's finally here, isn't it?" Night asks as he approaches the Rider, "The moment we've both dreamed about."

Night grabs the Rider by his neck and tries to stab his face, but the Rider grabs both Night's wrist, pulling to the ground as he falls backwards. The Rider groans as he struggles to keep Night's blade away from his face.

"Oh, don't tell me you're gonna fall asleep before we finish." Night taunts, "You have gotten old, haven't you?"

The Rider lets go of the wrist of the hand holding his neck and punches Night in the face before rolling over, kicking Night off of him in the process. The Rider then grabs Night's throat and the side of his head and slams it into the wall.

"Not quite how I imagined it...," Night admits, "but we can still end on a high note."

Night laughs as he gins to repeatedly stab the Rider in his lower abdomen. The Rider glares as he snaps Night's neck, just shy from the point of death. Night spins and his back slams into the wall before his body collapses.

A student screams as she runs into them, she a her partner turn and run the other way as the Rider glances at them. Night chuckles from his position against the wall.

"You're in trouble now." Night says.

The Rider groans and begins approaching Night, clutching his stomach.

"Go ahead." Night says, "Say this has never happened to you before."

"Shut up." The Rider demands.

"Make me." Night says, "Come on, finish me."

Night sighs as the Rider doesn't move.

"Doesn't matter." Night continues, "I win. I made you lose control, show your true nature in front of hundreds."

Night laughs.

"And they'll kill you for it." Night says before laughing again, "See you in hell."

Night laughs as he snaps his neck again, this time to the point of death. The Rider sits down next to Night's body, groaning as he lowers. He pants heavily before glancing at Night. The Rider then sighs before closing his eyes.

* * *

"The Demon doesn't fight even because he needs to be a good guy, he fights evil because he hates evil." Iris states.

"Why does he hate evil?" Anna asks.

"Indoctrination." Iris explains.

* * *

The Rider wakes up to see Ozpin, Port, Oobleck, and Goodwich.

"So..." Port begins, "You're not dead."

The Rider groans as he stands up, he takes note on the fact that the teachers are armed. With the little Aura that the Rider regenerated since the Noctis fight, he heals his wounds.

"We don't have to fight." Ozpin states, "Just come with us and we'll sort this all out."

The Rider draws his pistols.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." The Rider declares.

"Onyx, you must understand." Ozpin begins, "You can't run from the police, not this time. This time people died, and not just criminals."

"Your actions have consequences, Onyx." Glynda says, "We're in the spotlight now, we can't cover for you."

The Rider's lenses flash red before staying as a solid red glow. he fires his grapnel down the hall, pulling himself close so he can knee Port in the face. Glynda uses her semblance to hold the Rider in place. The Rider retaliates by firing into a portal that he opened. Another portal opened beside Glynda, and the bullet exits, hitting her in the leg. Glynda cries out and loses concentration on the Rider, allowing him to go to the end of the hall. The Rider fires a smoke bomb out of his lower barrel, covering his escape.

* * *

The Rider stops once he exits the dormitory, he turns to see Night sitting on a bench.

"Having the ability to clone yourself makes faking your death so easy." Night taunts.

The Rider's lenses stop glowing and he takes out his scroll, which is docked into his gauntlet. The Rider disables the suit's safety protocols and opens a portal beside Night.

"You coming?" The Rider asks as he walks through.

Night smirks as he follows.

* * *

The two exit in No Man's Land.

"A place for us to cut loose?" Night asks, "Or a place where no one of consequence can see your true nature?"

"This is between you and me." The Rider declares.

The Rider fires a sonic round from his lower barrel, causing Night to clutch his fall onto his hands and knees as all the glass on the streets nearby shatter. Night wipes blood that is dripping from his noses and gets up, grabbing the Rider's gun and tossing it to the side.

"That. Hurt." Night states.

The Rider taps into the Lightning Dust in his gloves and grabs Night's head, causing Night to scream as he is electrocuted. Sparks arc of from the two, damaging their surrounding.

* * *

"I only know as much as your uncle told me." Iris explains, "You're uncle, Onyx Sage, was kidnapped when he was six. His death was faked and he became Rider, an agent for the Umbra Agency."

"The precursor to Eclipse." Anna states.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you!" The Rider declares, "If it's a clone, I will kill you again and again, until there are no more of you left!"

Night falls to his knees, still being electrocuted. His eyes glow midnight blue and a laser of the same color shoot out, pushing the Rider back. Night gets up and hits the Rider with right hook, which he blocks with both forearms. Despite this, the Rider is sent back, crashing into a storage truck, falling to his hands and knees.

"You think you can kill me?" Night asks as he approaches the Rider, "You and I both know my Aura is divided evenly between each clone, like you have ever stood a chance against all of me."

The Rider taps into the Fire Dust in his boots to fly at Night. Night flips the Rider over his head, and as the Rider lands, he taps into the Gravity Dust in his gauntlet his Night with an amplified overhead punch. Night grunts as he slams into the ground.

* * *

"As an Umbra agent, he was forced to believe many things." Iris states, "Not lies, not false truth, but a black and white way of thinking."

"'Evil is evil.'" Anna quotes her uncle.

"At first things were good, they sent the Umbra agents after global threats." Iris continues, "But then the Umbra Agency's true goal was revealed."

* * *

The Rider hits Night with a right uppercut, followed by a left overhead, using his Gravity Dust to amplify his blows. The Rider then kicks Night into the wall of a building. The Rider then hits Night with alternating hooks, slightly angled down and up, respectively, smacking Night through the wall. Night grabs the Rider in a half Nelson, dragging him through the wall with him. The Rider elbows Night's stomach, freeing himself and punches Night, who blocks with a punch of his own. Night grabs the Rider by his collar, spins around, and throws him through the wall. Night tackles the Rider as soon as he gets up, his body covered in midnight blue flames, allowing Night to fly. Night flies through the wall, carrying the Rider into the air, above the rooftops. Night releases the Rider and double axe hammer him towards the ground. The Rider smashes through a building that was under construction, only the steel beams creating the frame being there. The Rider rises and rolls out of the wall of the falling beams only to be blasted by a midnight blue beam from Night, causing him to be pushed into a pile of unused steel beams.

Night flies towards the Rider, who stomps on one of the steel beams, sending it up and into Night. The Rider then kicks the beam, sending it and Night into the air. The Rider jumps into the air and fires three shots from his remaining pistol, breaking the chains on a wrecking ball. The Rider grabs the wrecking ball's chain, performs a front flip to gain momentum and slams the ball down onto Night. The Rider jumps over Night, spinning it around to gain momentum before striking Night as he rises. Night is sent flying, but begins floating with the midnight blue flames surrounding his body. Night fires a blast from his finger, snapping the chain, which the Rider was spinning around to gain momentum. Night grabs the chain and throws the wrecking ball down towards the Rider, who flips to the side to dodge, landing between two steamrollers. The Rider slams his hands into the wheels of the steamrollers, breaking into them. The Rider slams the steamrollers together to break them, leaving only the wheels. Night flies towards the Rider, and the Rider charges. Night goes for a right hook, and the Rider swings the right wheel, blocking his fist. The Rider then smacks Night with the left wheel, then uppercuts him with the right one, before hitting him with an overhead with his left wheel. The Rider tries to clap Night with the wheels, but his puts his arms up to block his sides, causing the wheels to crumble on impact. Night falls to his knees and the Rider goes for a right hook. Night catches his fist and grabs the Rider's head. The Rider grabs Night's wrist with both his arms, trying to pull of Night's hand. Night then palm strikes the Rider's chest sending him flying, but Night still has the helmet in his head. Night drops the helmet and flies after Onyx as he crashes down in the middle of the street. Onyx slides across the ground until his back hits a lamppost. Night drops down onto Onyx's chest before grabbing his collar, lifting Onyx into the air. Night punches Onyx in the chest, finally shattering his chest plate.

* * *

"Some time around when Rider left, the Umbra Agency began a quest for world domination from the shadow." Iris explains, "They're agency we're given the ability to control an alternate dimension, which allows them to teleport and strengthen themselves at will."

"Those are the flames and portal that the Demon and Night used?" Anna guesses.

"Yes." Iris says, "But that's not all."

* * *

Night goes for a right hook, but Onyx ducks and counters with a right uppercut. Onyx then shoots his explosive gel over Night's eyes. Night covers his eyes with his right hand and swings aimlessly with his left hand, only for the gel to explode, sending him back.

* * *

"They preyed on their agents goal to eradicate evil." Iris explains, "They would lie to their agents, telling them whatever was required to make them kill innocents."

* * *

Night lunges out of the smoke and hits Onyx with a right hook, knocking him through a car and into the wall of a building. Night begins to walk towards Onyx. Onyx fires a shell from his lower barrel. The shell stops as a midnight blue flame surrounds it. Night begins laughing before the shell suddenly explodes into crimson smoke. Night groans as the midnight blue flames around his body fade. Night then falls to his knees as Onyx rises.

"It wasn't easy to make Night." Onyx states as he stands beside Night.

Night glances at Onyx.

"It took years and cost of a fortune." Onyx explains, "Luckily, I had both."

Onyx punches Night in the face, causing blood to spurt from his mouth.

* * *

"Your uncle still believes in his mission." Iris says, "He's just going his own way about it."

"What does this have to do with me?" Anna asks.

"You have empathy and compassion." Iris states, "I was hoping you could be a moral compass for him, and it was working until Night came into the picture."

"Night was an Umbra agent, wasn't he?" Anna asks.

"And your uncle leader when he went to Beacon." Iris explains, "Night's always been there."

* * *

"You're feeling it now, aren't you?" Onyx asks, "What the rest of us live with every day. Your own mortality."

Night groans.

"Don't worry." Onyx says, "The congeria will work its way out of your system soon enough. But until it does, you can't use your semblance or any of the semblances that you copied with it. Plenty of time to kill you and make sure you stay dead."

Onyx kicks Night in the face, sending him onto his back. Onyx draws his pistol and takes aim at Night's head.

"So, how many out of the past 15 years did you spend making that bullet?" Night asks, "Fifteen years, that's a long time to spend obsessing about one man? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you like me. Besides, who would you be without me, Rider?"

"I'm the Rider." Onyx answers.

The gunshot echoed throughout the street. Onyx holster his pistol and picked up his other one, holstering it too.

* * *

A man stands on top of a building overlooking the end of the fight.

"The Knight is dead." He says into his scroll, "It's time to move onto phase three."

* * *

Onyx enters his penthouse with Red examining his damaged armor.

"Iris isn't here to fix this, you know." Red states.

"I don't need it." Onyx says, "Not anymore."

The Rider puts on his hood, now wearing his old attire. He grabs his pistols and holsters them.

"You ever name those things?" Red asks.

The Rider nods.

 _"Redemption's Edge"_


	14. The Evil

_**The Evil**_

* * *

"Evil is evil.

Lesser or greater,

it makes no difference.

The degree is arbitrary.

The definition's blurred.

If I am to choose between one evil and another,

I'd rather not choose at all."

* * *

 **I'm going to continue remastering _RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx_ , once I get to the end of the next act, I will write another one-shot, _RWBY: Grimm Contract_**.

 **If you're looking for something new in the meanwhile, check out my first one-shot, _RWBY: Birth of the Blades_ , if you haven't already. Even if you have, check it out again, I've made some changes to improve its quality. It tells the story on how Onyx met Iris and the birth of the swords that he uses in _RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx_.**


End file.
